A web of lies
by Frau Welt
Summary: Formerly entitled 'True Love'.Whatever Hermione thinks is one way, turns out otherwise.With the whole world spinning out of control,what secrets will be exposed and will she find solace in a certain someone?Rated m for gore and slight suggestiveness.HGDM
1. He's dead

Chapter 1

He's dead…

Hermione Granger stood stumped, leaning heavily against her metal guidance. Her breath came out in huge puffs as she struggled to even continue breathing. Her eyes stung and pricked with tears, threatening to fall off the brim of her eyes. She hugged her woolen jacket closer to herself. Finally, the euphoria settled in. She could feel warm tears flowing freely down her cheeks. They slid down her chin and clung to its tip for awhile before falling gracefully and leaving the smallest of dents on the fast falling snow. Her auburn eyes were glazed over and looked hazel. They swarmed over the Weasleys, huddled in a group. They exchanged weird glances and spoke in hushed, worried voices, their eyebrows raised. Suddenly, she felt a comforting arm around her shoulders. She felt the warmth rush through her body, spreading through her flustered cheeks. "It'll be ok. Viktor will never truly leave you. He would never have wished for you to cry. So grant the man his final wish…..send him off happily with grace…." She heard Ronald Weasley whisper soothingly into her ears.

"But he must have…for he left me…" Hermione replied.

She nodded her head as if in a trance as she cast her eyes off the Weasley and looked into the air. The heavy snow fell hard on her face and bit into her skin. "O heavens! Why did you separate my Krum from me? Brought him to yourself, hugged him tightly and refused to let him go. Is this fair? Answer me. Heavens open and reveal. Spill the truth!" She commanded.

This was how it had been for the past three days. Krum had died during the war against evil. Hermione had watched his devastating death. Her parents fell ill soon after with a mysterious disease. With her boyfriend and companion dead and her parents grievously ill with an unknown disease, Hermione had had nowhere to go. She had felt abandoned in a lonely corner of her dark and gloomy house. Harry Potter and the rest of the Weasleys had gone on vacation to recuperate and take a break from the war, leaving Ron behind to care for her. Left alone, she began on the first step to loose herself. She moaned and groaned in angst as darkness grew inside and outside of her. Her mind clouded over with the dark thoughts circling in her head. She could feel her sanity leaving her, tearing away from her more like. And soon, she was left all alone, an empty shell muttering away to herself. Her parents had gotten worried and sent her over to spend the rest of her holidays with her friends in the hope that she would forget about the tragedy.

hermione hugged her knees close to herself and rocked backwards and forwards slowly. The darkness enveloped the room and eerie shadows were cast against the wall. The air smelled musty and was hot and humid after days soent without open windows and proper ventilation other than the occasional opening of the door by Ron. Hermione herself had gone pale, her skin having been deprived off sunlight for too long and her hair lay loose and unkempt as wiry strands sprawled across her face. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. A vision of blinding light appeared in front of her eyes, accompanied by a body falling on the floor with a sickening crunch. She opened her eyes, screaming. The loud noise pulverized the stillness of the room.

The door burst open and she stopped. "Hermione?"

It was Ron. Attracted by the noise, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley followed, rubbing their eyes groggily. Harry ruffled his already tousled hair, making it worse and asked," What just happened?"

Ron raised an eyebrow and wearily answered, "That's exactly what I wanted to know. Hermione screamed, I suppose."

Ginny Weasley cocked her head. "We'll leave. She has been screaming a lot lately…it's getting a bit boring, isn't it…"

Ron silenced with a look. Sister she might be, but she had dumped him before for Harry. Hermione had always been fair.

Ron watched as the door closed. He closed his eyes and sighed slowly. "What's wrong?" He asked, bending down on his knees. He stroked her hair lightly and asked, "Come on, let's go out for awhile-get some fresh air! Shopping? I know you like it. I'll go muggle shopping for you…" Ron tried.

Hermione shook her head slowly. It was heart wrenching to see her like this. He looked pleadingly at her and clutched her hands close to himself. Hermione buried her head on his shoulders and put her arms around his neck. She inhaled his cologne deeply. They sat there silently, wrapping each other with the other's presence. Finally, very slightly, as if it had not even happened, Hermione nodded her head.

Ron turned in surprise. He shot her a quizzical look. "You sure?" He asked disbelievingly.

Hermione croaked something incomprehensively. She cleared her voice and rasped, "Ok…but…ll…will….will you bring me to Kr-Krum's tomb first…"

She left the question hanging. Ron swallowed painfully and nodded. Hermione's eyes began to brim and Ron place his hand tenderly on her chin to lift her face so that her eyes were staring into his. He used his free hand to wipe away her tears.


	2. And then they kissed

And then they kiss…

Chapter 2

Half and hour later, the two of them were walking slowly through a nearby park. Shopping had proved impossible after Hermione had collapsed after just standing for a while in front of Krum's tombstone.

Hermione stood in front of her lost boyfriend's tomb. Her lips trembled. The silence drilled into her head, screaming, "He's dead! You will never see him again. Go with him…. there is no reason for you to continue living!"

Hermione bit her lip and muttered under her breath, "No I won't…no I won't let the others down…"

The wind rushed pass her and her overcoat fluttered in the gust. Ron stood hands in pockets as she read the words engraved on the tombstone.

"Thou shalt always

be remembered in the

hearts of thy fans"

hermione read and reread it as if it would console her. Suddenly, her knees grew weak. She swayed, shifting her weight from leg to leg, trying desperately to find balance. She could feel her head reeling. Her eyes rolled back into her sockets and the scenery swam in and out of focus. Finally, her legs gave away completely. She stumbled and fell to the floor as her legs crumpled under her. "Ron…help me…" she managed to mumble weakly before passing out.

Ron tightened his grip around Hermione's waist as he felt her slipping out of his hold. "Hermione, are you alright? Do you want to sit down for a while?" Ron whispered.

Hermione nodded in response. Ron hoisted her further up into an almost standing position. He was too tall and it meant that he had to bend down to support even Hermione who was already considered tall for a girl her age.

The both of them sat at a nearby bench. Ron slouched on the bench with his legs set wide apart and stared moodily at everyone around. Hermione was no longer the Hermione she had once been. She was no longer the girl he had once crushed as a young boy of Hogwarts. He could still remember the bushy hair, the huge brown eyes, the huge bear-like teeth. But she had still had had an air of confidence, the right amount of arrogance, the spark of brilliance alive in her eyes that cast a glow of beauty to shine over her. But here she was, all changed with long, slender legs that could sashay anywhere in pride. Her curly hair had straightened ever so slightly that it rested gently, curled on her shoulders. She had learned to walk with grace and her every movement was marked with pure, golden elegance. And yet, despite a model's figure, beauty and elegance, the beauty that had used to glow over her had vanished as if it had never existed.

Ron stared at Hermione, pondering why? Then it hit him her sorrow was brough a mood of foreboding around her. She still had not forgotten Krum. He still dwelled in her memories. He had to find a way to make her forget him or at least, not remember him painfully.

"Hermione, do you still love Krum?" Ron asked, rather hesitantly.

Hermione's head turned so fast Ron could have sworn he had heard it crack. Hermione nodded slowly and said in a rather harsh voice, " An I always will…"

Maybe it was the bitter cold of the winter day, but Ron could not be sure. His eyes bore into hers. He took her chin in his hands and caressed her jaw line. A gentle breeze blew her hair into her face as it swirled pass. She looked so pretty. Ron tucked the hair behind her ears. He wished he could tuck the sorrow on her face away as well. Subconsciously, he moved closer to her. He could feel her warm breath on his face. She stared back at him, numb. Ron's hand found Hermione's on the bench and he grasped it. She gasped. They were now so close together that their foreheads were touching. Their noses were just inches apart. Hermione could have counted the number of freckles on Ron's face if she had wanted to, but her eyes never left his. Soon their noses touched and their lips met. Ron kissed Hermione passionately. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Seven years of love that had been kept bound in a turmoil in his heart had burst out and his kisses became more and more passionate. He had been crushing her for seven years, for god's sake! This was the moment he had been waiting for all these years of waiting.

The snow was falling fast and thick around them. But now, not even the slightest wind could have squeezed between Ron and Hermione. Ron squeezed Hermione's hands tightly and let go. His fingers entwined her hair while the other stroked the back of her neck. Hermione had placed both her hands on his cheeks as the kisses rained.

Just as the kisses moved to her neck, Hermione eyes flew open. She gasped and tried to move away frantically as if she had just realized what had happened. She collapsed onto the snow, her face turning pale to match the snow around her. She picked herself up again and ran away.

Ron watched her till the snow obscured her, thinking what was wrong with the girl. Slowly regaining his composure, he shook his head, sorrow lining his face. He sat on the bench to give her space before hurrying off behind her.


	3. Filthy, dirty, stained with guilt

A/N: okay, first to clear some doubts, just because Krum had died in the battle against evil DOES NOT mean to say that the battle is over.  
And…this is definetly a DMHG…not a HGRW…it is only the start to enhance the romance in a way.

Lastly, the story is not a mere romance, it is like part of it…or maybe the most part of it…

So, if you had any bad feelings for the story, forget it

Hope you enjoy it

Please REVIEW…very vital!

Filthy, dirty, stained with guilt Chapter 3

Hermione ran into her room the moment the door was opened, ignoring the startled look on Mrs Weasley's face. She flung her handbag across the room and it landed in a corner of the room. She flung herself onto her bed and cried her heart out. She could hear Mrs Weasley knocking on the door. Her worried voice sounded throught the door, "Hermione dear, are you all right? Is anything wrong? Do you need any help? Did Ron say something? Where is he in the first place?"

Hermione bit her lip and clenched her fists to stop crying as she listened to the train of questions coming her way. She could hear her heart thumping against the stillness of the room. "For merlin's sake, Hermione say something." Mrs Weasley yelled exasperatedly.

Hermione closed her eyes as if in submission to the warm tears sliding down her cheeks and shouted back, "Just leave me alone!"

She did not mean to be rude, but she could withstand no more questions. "Well, excuse me for trying to help!" Mrs Weasley huffed as she walked down the stairs.

Hermione cried silently as she heard the floorboards creak under Mrs Weasley's weight. She felt dirty and unfaithful. Krum had only died a few weeks ago. And there she was, already snogging someone else. But, the kiss had been so sweet and it hadfelt as if it was actually Krum she was kissing. How could Ron do this to her? She punched the bed as memories of Krum flooded her mind. How could she forgotten it all just like that? She bit her lip harder still till she could feel warm blood oozing out. She watched, mesmerized as specks of red appeared on her bedsheets.

All of a sudden the doors flew open. Ron stood framed in the doorway. He took long strides, stretching his long legs like a spider and sat beside Hermione. He stroked her hair gently and whispered, "I'm sorry, Hermione"

Hermione continued crying and hugged her pillow tightly. Holding her firmly, yet gently, Ron turned her so that she faced him. "What's wrong? Is it that I love you?"

Hermione finally looked up. Her eyes were red and sore after much crying. "I feel so dirty. It's not that I don't love you…because I think I do! It's ….its…." Hermione gave up and continued crying. "

Ron sighed and answered, " I know…but put the past aside…you have to move along…"

Ron placed a hand on Hermione's shoulders and she lay her head on his lap. She said something but it was muffled against her tears and her cloak that she was wiping it on and Rondid not understand anything. But he did not want her to continue crying and said, " I understand Hermione…but I still love you…nothing can and will ever change that…"

" You sure?" Hermione asked through tears.

Ron contemplated on telling her that he had no clue on what she was talking about, but decided against it for reasons too obvious to state. Instead, "Yes…" Ron answered and kissed her forehead.

He realized that she had stopped crying and turned her over to find her sleeping blissfully. There were nomore lines of worry on her face. There was only peace reflected off her face. Ron liked her that way. He stared at her, tracing the side of her face gently. She stirred and he smiled wistfully. He bent down and kissed her forehead, then gently lifting her head, he laid her carefully on the pillow, all the while ensuing not to wake her up accidentally. 


	4. The new head prefect and her new problem

A/N: I'd like to thank all those for their reviews, especially Quirky Del...it is really motivating the reviews so thank you!

I might not be able to post a chapter this week after this as I have got a competition to take part in. So, pls excuse me.

And please do't curse me!Sorry...But more will come soon, I promise...well, almost:D

The new head prefect and her new problems Chapter 4

When the next day dawned beautiful and glorious, everyone realized that Hermione had a new spring in her every sterp. her smile glowed and spread ts glow on everyone.Ron was at her side almost every second. And now, they were sitting beside each other, eating breakfast.

"There's the usual mail from Hogwarts," Mrs Weasley said, handing out envelopes with the Hogwarts stamp on it to everyone.

Everyone looked into theirs and silence announced its presence. they began discussing with each other about the new books and each other's subjects.All of a sudden, Hermione's shrill scream pulverised the babble. Everyone looked over to Hermione. She was holding a gold badge in her hands and was positively quivering in excitement. Ron went over to Hermione to see what she was so excited over. He put an arm around her shoulder to look at it. Everyone else had already put two and two to get two. you did not need to be a genius to figure this out, did you? Hermione plus gold badge was definetly Hermione was the new head prefect!What else could it be? But Ron was still shaking his head disbelivingly. "You've been made head prefect?"

Hermione looked at hime, her eyes shining brighrt like a child that had gotten the lollipop she wanted. "Yes, nice isn't it? How about you?"

Ron's face clouded all off a sudden. he shook his head slowly. "No..."

Hermione's expression changed from one of great delight to one of deep sympathy. She patted his shoulder and smiled, "Cheer up, Ron!"

Ron forced a smile on his face and ruffled his hair subconciously. He bent down and kissed Hermione's lips lightly and hugged her briefly. "I love you." Hermione whispered into his hear.

"I love you too..." he replied.

They brok apart and everyone swarmed over Hermione to congratulate her. Ron's smile faltered and he walked back to his room alone,shoulders slouched and head drooping. Noone saw the tear drop glistening in the corner of his eye.

Hermione entered the room, humming. She saw Ron sitting on the bed; his face in his hands. "What's wrong, Ron? Still thinking about not being head prefect or something? Don't worry, however you status is, I'll still love you! So, stop being such a pussy!"

She had meant it as a joke to cheer Ron up, but he whipped around and stood up. Hermione stared aghast at the angerin his eyes. His face was contorted in fury and he grit his teeth. He raised his arm and brought it down hard on Hermione's cheek. She collapsed on the floor as he aimed another blow to her head. His voice cackling in fury, he spat, "How could you underestimate me just because I am not head prefect, you arrogant bitch! You think you're better than me? Just because all of them were praising you does not mean you get it into that bloated head of yours that you are the best. You're just an airhead!"

Hermione's eyes brimmed. "Bitch? Bitch? You called me a bitch? This is the price I get for being truthful? So, you still have not forgotten or forgiven me? You still haven't accepted me, have you?"

Ron blinked in confusion. "Accepted? Accepted what?" He asked himself, and then he smacked himself as he realized what she was talking about. Duh! She was talking about her ex-boyfriend! "What are you talking about? Of course, I accepted you." He growled.

He softned as he looked at Hermione's crumpled figure and realized the effects of this tone of his voice. He extended his arm for her to grab hold of. Hermione grasped it and pulled herself up to a sitting position. Ron knelt down and placed a hand on her head and stroked her hair. "Sorry," he whispered in her ear. He took her hand in his and said, " I did accept you. I ju-just got a bit jealous. I havve always been the loser and its kinda hard putting up with all the expectations set up by my elder brothers. It's like I got to live up to the name. And being head prefect would have really helped me 'uphold the family honor'" He spat the last few words with such spite that Hermione could not help, but back off.

Ron came closer to Hermione. "I do love you with all my heart, girl! Sorry about just now!"

He held her in his arms and sighing, Hermione rested her head against his chest. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. How about I get you a gift of appology?"

Hermione just smiled wryly. She groaned as the pain shot through her head from the blows. Ron fixed it with his wand in a matter of seconds. With a whispered appology, he walked out of the room.

The next day dawned early for all those in Grimmauld Place 12. They had a hurried breakfast and took the ususal Floo powder to Disagon Alley. They decided to walk in seperate ways so that they could speed up the process of purchase.

Hermione walked alongside with Ron as Harry and Ginny strayed behind, lost in their own world. Well, at leat Ginny was. Harry seemed to be putting Ginny at a safe distance away from him. Ron turned around to look at the two. "What a perfect couple?" He remarked, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Anyways, that aside, wonder how Bill's wedding preparations are going?"

Hermione smiled happily and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Well, well...if it ain't mudblood, Granger..."

Both Hermione and Ron whipped around to face tha person they knew by the only too familiar drawl. "Hey mudblood...you seem to be growing slightly...fat! What, glad your boyfriend died, so you could hook up on this guy eh?" Draco drawled, nodding in Ron's direction.

Hermione fidgeted and awkwardly replied, "Whatever Malfoy!"

She pulled Ron's t-shirt and walked away from Malfoy, but she was not fast enough. Draco had sensed that her comeback was not as strong as ususal. He cut across and blocked her path. "Not growing a pot belly, are we? Don't tell me that you are that elated. Well, let me tell you one thing Mudblood, this year is going to be your worst. I'm head prefect. So, what more could you expect? Better watch out, I'll be observing your every move."

"Now, that's news to me,Malfoy. But you did not expect me to lose out to filth like you, did you Malfoy? Because, if you had, then too bad because you're in for a great dissapointment! I'm head girl; which means I have all the rights you do. So, fat chance, ferret!" Hermione raplied, scathingly.

Draco looked as if he had been struck hard on the face. "You? Head prefect? Merlin's beard, Hogwarts is going down to the dumps then!" Draco said, a smik creeping across his face.

Ron whipped out his wand, but Hermione was much too fast fo him. She did not even need a wand. She delivered a strong punch- her hand in a tight ball- to his face. Drac staggered and hti himself hard on the wall behind. His hands flew to his mouth straighaway. Blood dripped off his hand to form a puddle on the ground. Hermioen gasped in fear, afraid that her punch had been too good for her own good. She bent over to check Draco's crumpled form, but he pushed her away, roughly with one hand, the other still covering his face. Hermiione was appalled to see his hands soaked with blood. Was her punch that strong or was Draco that weak? Draco picked himself up and ran away from her.

Hermione turned away, rubbing her knuckles with a smirk that would have made Draco proud. "I finally exerted myself and it felt good."

Turning around to look at the fast vanishing form of Draco, Ron grimaced and said, "Quite a bit too. I would've hated to be bleeding like that."

Draco removed his hand from his face- to reveal a nose that was not bleeding in any way- the moment he was out of sight of Ron and Hermione. He had run into a dark corner of Knockturn Alley. He winced in pain and held his arm. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and gulped. It sent shivers up his spine for he already knew who it might be. Shuddering, he turned around to face the hooded figure. "Draco Malfy...Where have you been all this while? The dark lord needs you..." the voice was squeaky, but firm and Draco bowed his head.

"As you wish..." he said obligingly, a small trace of fear evident in his voice. 


	5. Bill's Wedding

A/N: Sorry about the long absence, I had a competition, avery tiring one infact! And oh for those interested, I actually clinched a consolation as the top prizes went to the older, smarter ones!

Bill's Wedding Chapter 5

Preparations for Bill's wedding had been going for too long, the intensity increasing as the days went by and the holidays were coming to an end. The day started out merrily. The birds were chirruping the usual melody as they flew from tree to tree, going about their daily lives. They sky was unusually bright and tha light blue color was specked with fluffy white clouds. Flowers bloomed alongside eachother as if they were celebrating the joyous occasion. Bill and Fleur had gone out for a while on a long walk the night before, cherishing the lasir last moments as lovers.

Inside Grimmauld Place, the entire place was a mess as everyone hurried about getting ready and in the case of Bill and Fleur, getting readied. Hermione and Ginny had taken charge of Fleur while Harry and Ron had decided to try their best on Bill.

"Why do I have to change here and not in the church?" Fleur whined.

Her english had inproved a considerable amount, but the thick accent was still vividly heard. "Just be glad we're not covering your face witha veil yet," repled Hermione, adding the finishing touches to Fleur's make-up.

Ginny peered ast her. "You look gorgeous!" she exclaimed. "Now I know the logic behind Bill's selection!"

Fleur allowed herself to laugh airily before starting to complain again. "But it is very warm inside here!" Fleur protested. "And I have to sit here wearing this while the two of you change!"

"But it is worth it! You are simply beautiful!" Hemione commented.

Fleur was wearing a white gown. It had white roses running across it. Some sequins had been skillfully sewn to give her more glamour.She had let down her hair and Ginny had placed a few beaded clips in and they shown like perls. A crown perched elegantly on the top of her head.

Ginny interrrupted to suggest that Hermione and herself had better start changing. Hermione agreed and Fleur reluctantly let them go.

Hermione picked up her gown and sighed. She wished she could wear something a bit more tight-fitting, but it was not safe. Ron knew already, she had told him in the room that night, but she was sure she was too comfortable disclosing the secrest so soon. She did not know for how long more she could hide it. Malfoy had noticed, but had not understood. She just hoped sharing a common room with him would not make things wors. Sighing, Hermione started dressing herself.

"Hermione! Are you ready already? You have been in there for an hour already!" Ron yelled, knocking on Hermione's door.

He had finished dressing ages ago. Ron was in a gold suit and his shirt, a red one had slightly frilled cuffs. He had a black bow tie and had tried to sleek his hair down, but had given up hope already. "Hermi-" he began again, but Hermione had opened the door already.

Words failed him as his beautiful angel stepped out of the room. He gawked at her. "Yo-you look gorgeous," he finally managed and Hermione laughed a soft, melodical laugh.

She was wearing a soft, yellow satin dress.It had sequins sewn diagnally running down from her waist to the hem of her dress. There was a long slit that revealed more than three quarters of her legs. She had worn yellow sain gloves and yellow high heels that roped their way up to her ankles to match the outfit.

Her brown hair had been piled elegantly on top of her head as pearl-white beads peeked out from the folds. Ron offered his arm and taking it, Hermione walked down the stairs with hime like a princess walking with her prince charming-only the prince did not look too charming!

"Do you, Bill Weasley, accept this woman as your beloved wife?" the church pastor asked, peering over his glasses.

"I do." Bill answered and Fleur turned to smile at him.

The both of them grasped each other's hand briefly. Bill was wearin his usual ponytail and fanged earrings. He had on a silver suit and a silver shirt to mathc Fleur's white gown. Fleur had found it very cute that he had decided to dress up for their wedding before Harry pointed out that it was their wedding after all! She had tossed her hair and hugged Bill tightly.

On the other side of his face, Bill still bore the scars he had obtained two years ago. Just like Fleur had promised, the scar had not affected her love for him in any way.

The pastor now turned to Fleur. "Do you, love Fleur Delacour, accept this man as your wedded husband?"

Fleur glanced at Bill witha smile and said, "I do!"

The pastor smiled at the couple and finally pronounced what they had all been waiting to hear. "I shall now declare you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride! May God bless you my children!"

Bill turned to Fleur. His hand around her waist, he dragged her into an embrace and bent down to kiss her. It was not vicious or passionate. The kiss was slow and sweet, proclaiming he love the couple had for each other.

Ron turned to grin at Hermione. She responded with a slight punch to his shoulder. His hands sneaked across her hips and pinched her sides. Hermione squirmed, giggling. But, Ron had a thoughtful, yet puzzled look on his face. The cross in emotions had a very hilarious effect on his face and Hermione giggled even harder. She shoved her knuckles into her mouth to stifle the sounds escaping her mouth.

However, Ron was still gazing at Fleur and Ron breaking apart as if he was hypnotised. Hermione could see he was not taking in any of it, however, and amidst fits of laugher, asked him what was wrong.

"You do have a paunchy belly, Hermione!" he replied, thoughfully.

"Of course! I am pregnant after all!" Hermione answered, confused with Ron's sudden question.

She had told him that night while lying on his lap that she was carrying a baby. Hermione smiled to herself. Ron could be really forgetful at times.

But, Ron was not smiling back at her. He was watching as the crowd, one by one went up to Bill and Fleur to congratulate them. "You're pregnant?" he whispered, his voice suggesting great pain. "And you did not tell me?"

Now, Hermione felt like blowing her top. "I told you while I was lying on your lap. You told me you understood and that you will still accept me!"

But Ron shook his head, clearly in didbelief. Hermione was sure he ad not taken in a word she had said. Shaking hs head silently, he stood up and walked away without telling anyone. Hermione stood up too and followed him, but before she could even leave, Fleur called her back for phototaking.

Hermione sighed and returned inside. She told Mrs Weasley that Ron had felt sick and had had to return home to rest. She left five minutes later, complaining of cramps and went in search of Ron.

A/N: Good? Not good? Pls review or I would not know! 


	6. A row has arisen, what problems will sur

A/N: What can I say? R&R

A Row has Arisen, what problems will surface?  
Chapter 6

Hermione poked her head inside Ron's room. The entire house was frighteningly quiet. It had the aura of mystery and suspense. A falling pin could have pulverised the silence embedded in every nook and cranny of the house. That was how quiet it was.

"Ron? Where are you?" Hermione whispered, not daring to raise her voice higher than that.

The response was silence. Cold, harsh silence drilled through her head. Unable to bear it, she shouted Ron's name. The noise pulverised the serenity that seemed to hang onto every particle in the room. However, Ron did not respond. Searching every single room, Hermione realized he was not there at all.

Fear gripped her heart and sweat droplets pricked through her skin and formed on her forehead. Where had Ron gone? Had he really not known about her pregnancy? Had it affected him badly? But, how could that be? She had alreadytold him about it and he had accepted her and her child.

That was when the figure staggered in through the doorway, arms flailing helplessly by its sides. "Ron?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows arching in disbelievement.

"Hermy-hic-onie?" Ron cried in reply and fell forward on her shoulders.

A wave of nausea passed through Hermione, but she controlled herself. Sh hoisted him off her shoulder. "You drank! You're drunk! How could you ruin the day like this, you drunkard!" Hermione admonished.

Ron did not focus his eyes on Hermione. They rolled dangerously in their sockets. He mumbled something incoherrently. She paid closer attention to his words, trying desperately hard to make sense out of them. And then she caught the string of words that could only mean one thing- he had not known about the pregnancy and now thought Hermione had betrayed him.

"Discreet...what a shame...pregnancy...Krum's baby...silent...mum...wrong...betrayal..." He went on mumling these words.

Hermione sighed. She did not think it was right if Mrs Weasley saw her son in this drunken state. She pulled him up the stairs to his room to put him to sleep. She removed his shoes and took off his wedding suit. Instead, she got hime to wear a t-shirt as he sat on the bed, staring helplessly like a rag doll.

When Mrs Weasley asks, she would just say Ron slept in a n attempt to forget the pain.

When she was done, Hermione stood up. Her mind was reeling. A row had just arisen between Ron and herself. She wondered what problems might surface out of it and how much she could take before she broke down. Term was starting the next day and there she was, stuck in this mudhole she had created. And adding to her problems was the ever-existen problem of Draco Malfo. How was she going to put up with him, alone in the same common room. She shuddered as she braced herself early for the insults that were sure to come. In the end, tired and confused, Hermione stalked off to bed too.

The entire family returned home to find Ron and Hermione asleep. However, none of them saw the shards of glass glistening in the floor of the figure's room and a figure desperately trying to mend the wounds on his hands and to vanish the sticky, crimson liquid off the floor. 


	7. Emotions are wasteful

Emotions are wasteful

Chapter 7

The next day was a day of haste with busy people walking around, last minute preparations for school at hand and a new husband and wife was enough to change any house into turmoil.

Harry was stuck in his room with a hangover after drinking too much the previous night. Fre and george were anxiously suggesting 'medicines' from their sweet and tricks shop while Ginny was hovering anxiously over Harry. She gave him a disgusted look each time he retched.

Ron had done all he could to avoid Hermione's company, ut could not prevent Hermione from coming to his room to talk. He had been sleepig, tired from the previous day's events when he felt a ray of sunlight slice its way through his curtains and shine over his face, The warmth woke him up. The light had illuminated every single dust particle in his room, giving it a bright and heavenly look. Admist this heaven, stood his beautiful angel. Hermione had been the one who had opened the curtains. Hermione no longer looked like an angel to Ron.

She closed the door and locked it behind her. Seeing that he was awake, Hermione sat down on the edge of Ron's bed and fixed him with a questioning look. Ron knew what was coming next. He was not ready to talk about the previous night's events and averted his gaze to look out of the window.

Several tense moments passed like this before Ron made a motion to leave. However, Hermione placed her hand lightly on his arm and pulled him back down. Ron sank back onto the bed and Hermione said, "Can we sort things out Ron?"

Ron sighed. "I don't think so. You did, after all, lose your virginity to Krum and it wasn't what I was expecting off you. And besides, you're still schooling!"

Hermione nodded. "But, Ron I think its you knew what really happened because Krum did not die in the war."

Ron shook his head. "And now, you want me to believe your cock-and-bull story, don't you?"

Hermione was exasperated now. "Get real, Ron! Listen to what truly happened because only I know the truth."

"You mean that's what you want me to believe."

"No! Ron listen to me now!"

"You know what, Hermione? I think you are just as filthy as Malfoy puts it!"

And with that, Ron marched out of the room, leaving Hermione staring helplessly behind. Tears stung her eyes, but she was determined not to cry. Emotions were of no use to her. In fact, they were a waste of time and they were dangerous. They caused rash actions and brought about ruin. If not for emotions, none of this would have happened. She would not be falling for Ron, she would not be pregnant and Krum...he would not be dead.

She caressed her belly as memories washed ove her. They were painful and she did not want to sucumb to it all. She wanted to fight, not put up with it. But, it would not work. She could feel hersef giving in. She was being sucked into the darkness. The room around her whirled. She could feel herself slowly leaving the present. Her mind was reeling. Images flashed in her head. Hermione's head hurt. Cold sweat pricked through her skin. The hairs on her arms stood rigid as she grasped the bedsheets. She was falling, when all of a sudden," Hermione, it's getting late!"

Hermione mentally shook herself and made a beeline for the door-she had almost given in. 


	8. The Perfect Plan

The Perfect Plan

Chapter 8

Everyone was talking to her, except Ron. He stood alone, leaning against a wall and staring moodily at the floor, painfully reminding Hermione of Krum. Hermione sighed as she felt her child kick her stomach. She wondered how she was going to hide it from the students and teachers, especially Lavender and Parvati's oh-so-sharp eyes.

Staying with Draco in the same common room as not going to help either. She had spent the last fifteen minutes mustering as much courage as she could. She was sick of everything-all the name calling. Having to live with it and act as if it did not bother her when actually, it pulverized her heart each time Draco called her 'mudblood'. She felt as if though the next time he called her one of those foul names, she might just breakdown and cry in front of him.

The train whistled and everyone got onto the train. As he hung on the handle bars, waving goodbye to his mother, Ron was still formulating a plot on how to get back at Hermione for betraying him. As the train sped off and platform nine and three quarters vanished, Ron caught sight of Parvati and Lavander from the corner of his eye. He smiled discreetly. He had formed the perfect plan already.

He hurried off behind them. "Hey Parvati! Lavender!" he called out, half jogging behind them to catch up before they entered their compartment.

The two girls stopped and looked curiously at him. "What is it, Ron?" Parvati asked.

Ron grinned at them. "I just happen to have a piece of gossip that I would like to share with you guys. What do you think? Are you willing to listen?"

The uncertain expression on the girls' faces turned to that of utter delight. "What is it, Ron?" asked Lavender, breathlessly.

"Hermione is..." Ron took in a deep breath for a dramatic effect, "pregnant" he burst out.

"What?" Both girls burst out in unision.

Ron bent low and proceeded to explain every detail he knew or thought he knew as the two girls, memorized, absorbed in every bit of this juicy information. When he was done, Ron said, " An make sure not to tell this to anyone!" and winked cheekily.

His job having been done, Ron headed to the compartment.

Hermione heaved her bag onto the seat and plopped beside it. She wiped the sweat off her brow and sighed audibly. She awaited, wearily Draco's arrival, but he never came.

Every time she heard footsteps nearing her compartment, she would start fidgeting. Her hands clenched and unclenched and her legs tapped in steady rhythm to her heart. She half-wished he would come faster, so that she could get it done and over with.

It was midday. The lady with the trolley came past and Hermione bought herself some chocolate frogs and licorice strips. Still, no Malfoy in sight. Hermione exhaled deeply. Stretching out her legs, she leaned back on her seat and decided to wait for five more minutes. She was worried about what Ron might say if she just burst into their compartment, but by now, boredom had taken the better of her.

Walking down the aisle, Hermione noticed the many indolent stares she seemed to be getting. She could hear many whispers and feel fingers pointing at her behind her back too. She was flummoxed until she heard a particular Ravenclaw say, "She is pregnant? The head girl they say? Doesn't she have any discipline?"

That was when it hit her. "Ron!" she breathed.

Hermione ran towards their compartment. All the while, hundreds of thoughts raced through her head. She knew Ron was angry with her, but up to this extend? The many faces poking out of their doors to look at her seemed to be leering at her. She tripped over her bell-bottomed jeans and went crashing to the ground.

Blood spurted from the gash in her mouth and her hands were covered with abrasions. She cussed and stood up to continue running. She opened each closed door to check if they were in it. She was getting many confused looks, but she did not care right now. Her knee joint hurt like it would give way beneath her, but she ignored the throb.

She could not even imagine her secret being revealed. For god's sake, she was head girl! What if she was stripped off the position or what if worse still, she expelled from the school? A thousand and one such 'what if's surrounded her as she ran

Finally she found the compartment. She could hear Harry's laughter inside. Ron was probably inside too. She stopped to catch her breath. She pulled open the door. Harry stopped amidst his laughter, thinking that it was Malfoy as usual.

However, he realized it was just Hermione. A wave of relief washed over his face as he beckoned Hermione in. "Where's Malfoy? I thought the head boy would have been here to gloat by now?" he asked rather casually, but Hermione knew better.

"No. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen him the entire day," rushed Hermione.

Harry looked away thoughtfully, but it did not matter to Hermione. She stood firmly at the door way and directed her gaze at Ron. She noted that that he seemed to be avoiding looking at her. Guilt was written all over his face. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Ron, I need to talk to you."

A/N: read and review please! I will upload as fast as possible:D


	9. The Confrontation

The Confrontation

Chapter 9

Hermione and Ron locked themselves in an empty compartment. Casting a silencing her spell on the compartment, Hermione turned to face Ron. However, Ron's eyes still would not meet hers. He was looking at her belly. Tense and silent moments ticked by this way. Hermione could not tolerate it anymore. She clutched his collars and pushed him against the wall. Her eyes blinded with anger, she screamed in his face, "Ron, why did you do this to me?"

Ron looked at her, unruffled, but asked in a shaky voice," Do what, Hermione?"

He rubbed the back of his head where it had hit the wall. Hermione let go off his collars and collapse onto the seat. Her face in her hands, she replied, "Don't act like you don't know anything, Ron. You know very well what I am talking about."

"Either you explain what you're babbling about, or I'm out of here! You get to pick." Ron said.

He waited for five seconds and then, turned to leave. However, a spell hit him and he was pushed back onto a seat. All the wind knocked out of him, Ron looked at Hermione, dazed to see her pointing her wand at him. "Sorry, Ron, but you can't leave yet."

"And why is that so?" Ron asked.

"Because you haven't answered me!"

"Answered you what?"

"Was it you who spread the news about my pregnancy?"

There, she had said it! "Don't tell me no, because no one else knew."

"It's not like your belly won't reveal it!" Ron retaliated.

Now Hermione was fuming. "So that's your way of justifying, isn't it?"

Ron jerked his head, signifying a 'yes'.

"So, it was you, wasn't it?" Hermione asked, her eyes gleaming in fury.

Ron shrugged. "Answer me!" Hermione yelled.

"And what If I don't?" Ron yelled back.

Hermione was exasperated. They were getting no where with this. In fact, they were right where they had started. "Now come on, Ron. Just answer me truthfully." Hermione pushed again.

"Well, not exactly…" Ron said, rather tentatively.

Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you mean?"

Ron turned dramatically. "Oh god damn it! I can't hold it no more! Fine, Hermione! I told Parvati and Lavander! I made them tell everyone! It was all my plan." He exclaimed.

"Ron…Ron…" but before she finished her sentence, Hermione spat on the floor and left.


	10. More Surprises

More Surprises

Chapter 10

Hermione, being the bright witch she was, thought about it all day. She mulled things over for many hours and by the time she reached Hogwarts, Hermione had arrived upon a single conclusion-live with it.

And as she sat in the great hall, Hermione chose to ignore the many despicable stares that she got. Instead she chatted merrily with Harry, Ginny and Neville, ignoring Ron in the process. She was sure by now that Harry and Ginny had gotten wind of her pregnancy, but their silence about the matter suited her very well.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted by Neville. "Woah! Harry, don't do that! You look just like Professor Dumbledore!" Neville remarked.

Harry looked startled, but the rest of the group became subdued as they remembered their dead headmaster. Hogwarts would never be the same again. Sure, Professor McGonagall was good, but Dumbledore was the best.

As Professor McGonagall stood up and the food vanished, the happy babble in the great hall died down. "I would firstly like to introduce myself as the new headmistress!"

Harry's face saddened considerably at this announcement. "Next, I would like everyone to give a warm welcome to Professor Mugwood!"

A round of applause rose. "And our new head prefects! Our head girl is very much well known Hermione Granger!" Professor McGonagall announced in her crisp voice.

Only half-hearted applause that was stopped almost immediately emerged. Professor McGonagall seemed to have noticed this as she quickly cut in to announce, "And the notorious Draco Malfoy as our head boy!"

Loud groan emitted from the Griffindors and the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs raised their eyebrows questioningly. The Slytherins, however, were besides themselves with joy. They cheered and clapped, catcall ringing in the ears of everyone present in the great hall then.

Hermione craned her neck to search for Malfoy, but again, he was nowhere in sight. "Searching for malfoy?" Ginny asked, noting Hermione's posture.

Hermione nodded. "His absence does make you feel as if something is amiss, doesn't it?"

However, before Hermione could ponder further, Professor McGonagall dismissed the students and approached Hermione. Hermione stood rigid, feeling as if ice cold brackets of fear were bounding her to the ground. "This is it!" She thought to herself. "She has heard of the pregnancy and is about to tell me I am expelled. So much for being head girl!" Hermione thought bitterly.

Whatever Hermione had thought, it was not what Professor McGonagall was intending to tell her. "Hermione." She acknowledged once she was within speaking distance of Hermione.

Hermione felt as if her voice was shaking like a broken recorder by now. Her legs felt like wobbly jelly and the pain in her knees had still not resided. "Yes Professor?" she asked.

"There have been a few unpleasant surprises during the holidays…" Professor McGonagall paused. "You se, Draco Malfoy was a death eater, but now he ha had some brainwave wash through him and has turned spy for us at great personal risk. "

Hermione listened, her eyes widening in understanding as the fear left her eyes. It made sense now as to why he had been made head boy, despite past records of being a death eater.

"However, Malfoy has not been very lucky. As he was on the run, several things happened and he is now in a near-death situation. He has fatal injuries that only a fusion between muggle medicine and magical first aid can help cure. As a witch, I wanted to help him, but the aura of dark magic around him is too great. I was hoping you could help me with his little problem. I will now show you to your dormitory where you will find Malfoy in a bad state. How he managed to get there? I have no idea, but I'm sure he'll tell you…" ended Professor McGonagall.

"Shiver me timbers!" Professor McGonagall barked at the portrait.

It was a ghost pirate. A deep gash ran across his face and a parrot perched on his hat. The background was a black one with a white skull stretched across it. It was framed with a fine wooden frame and had been hung in splendor. 'Berlius Merlionto' read a gold plate underneath it. Hermione could not read the rest of the plate as the portrait had already swung open.

"I'll leave now!" Professor McGonagall said curtly, nodding her head at Hermione before turning around.

Hermione took a deep breath and stepped inside. Although she knew she had to tend to Malfoy's plight as soon a possible, Hermione could not stop herself from admiring the beauty of the common room. It was large and a chandelier hung from the high ceiling. A carpet that showed the four houses on it had been spread to cover the entire room. There were soft, comfy sofas to laze on and huge bookshelves stacked with books were arranged around on the room. There was a gold staircase on her right. It had a crimson carpet spread across it, reflecting the bold colors of Griffindor in all its beauty. The staircase on her left was a silver one, a green carpet slithered across it.

Hermione was itching to pick one of the books on the bookshelves, plop herself onto one of the sofas and begin to read, but there were more delicate matters to handle right now. She took a deep breath and mustering as much courage as she could, Hermione walked up the silver stairs.


	11. Sorrowful Eyes

A/N: Hello! I think I'm finally have more reviews…thanks again to QUIRKY DEL! Thank you so! I have also decided to update faster despite my exams so cheers!

Sorrowful Eyes

Chapter 11

"Ma-Malfoy?" Hermione asked rather hesitantly as she entered the Slytherin's room.

She opened the door slowly as if there was a predator on the other side. But then again, Malfoy was her predator. He tore her heart with those huge fangs he called words. He never left her alone, waiting and provoking till the fight was instigated and then pouncing on her when she was most vulnerable.

However, she was Hermione Granger, not the average timid prey that will shiver at its predator's footsteps. She would not lie low taking insult and injury to her pride. She will bite back with her own fangs and fight back like a fellow rival. His words caused her hurt, but she will tolerate them just to beat her opponent-they will heal for sure, but some just left an indelible scar. It was not one of those scars that you could ignore because it was somewhere hidden like under your foot. This scar was one that could never be ignored. It was like one on your face. Everytime you look in the mirror, you cannot bear to see your own face and you die away in shame of your own face. Yes, this was the pain.

Hermione wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. She opened the door fully and stared in pity and concern at the figure lying on the bed. Draco was a bloodied mess. The bed covers were soaked through with crimson blood. The stench was overpowering as it hung in the room. Hermione wanted to turn away-she had never seen this much of blood before-but, she knew it was not the right thing to do. Draco seemed to have been there for quite a long time. His coat was coated in blood and there was blood smeared across his face from the numerous gashes. His breathing was in forced rushes and his leg lay in a way that suggested a fractured kneecap. The blonde mop of hair on his head was streaked with blood. There were many bruises and abrasions on his arms and legs, but Hermione's eye caught the blood oozing from his head and soaking the pillow covers.

She hastened to clean it. She flicked her wand and many different types of life sustainers flew out of the first aid kit in the common room. She began to wipe off the blood from his head. At her touch, Draco's eyes flew open. He saw Hermione there. His eyes admitted defeat as he pleaded," Gr…Granger…ju…just ki-kill me…the…pa-pain is too…great…"

Hermione relaxed, but she was not very comfortable. This Draco was new to her. She applied some pressure to stall the bleeding while she attended to his other wounds. She thought muggle treatments would suit him better because she was not too sure his presently weak body would be able to take the powerful magic, but for the more intensive wounds, she decided upon the faster option of magical healing.

Hermione traced her wand against Draco's wounded head while murmuring an incantum and it disappeared. Draco winced in pain as a throb shot through his head like fire.

He clutched his blazing head and yelped in pain as some of the boils covering his hand ruptured, sending thick, sticky, yellow pus spraying. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust and having finished with his head, started examining the boils on his hand. She took his hand tenderly in hers and held it close to her face, trying to see what had happened. Hermione groaned. She walked away and returned with her advanced potions making kit that she had bought for her last birthday. Draco's eyes widened as he took in everything. He was a death eater and it was not mistrust that clouded his eyes. It was more of alertness and weariness.

Hermione poured three different potions into her cauldron. She pointed her wand at the floor and immediately, blue flames appeared, cackling at her feet. She carefully lifted the potion mixture and set it on the flame. Hermione watched as the flames teased the sides of her cauldron. The mixture turned a pale white and began bubbling. Hermione grabbed a moonstone and dropped it in. the moonstone floated for five seconds before sinking, but there was no sound to signal that it had hit the bottom. With a hiss, the bubbling mixture turned gold and back to a shimmering white. She poured some of the mixture into a teacup and walked over to Draco.

Flicking her wand, she grabbed the towel that appeared in the air. Dipping it in the potion she said, "Herbicus Macifilion. It helps speed up the healing process of your hand."

Hermione dabbed at the boils with the towel. Malfoy winced and made a movement as if to pull back his hand. Hermione looked up to see tears forming in those grey eyes as he bit his already broken lip in pain.

Hermione had no idea why, but she simply could not hate this man so completely fallen. As she looked at Draco's sorrowful eyes, she did not see the handsome Slytherin prince or the man his age proved him to be. Instead, she saw the little boy he still was at heart. She knew she had to comfort him like a mother would, lend him a listening ear like his sister would and finally, the care his wife or girlfriend might give him. And without meaning to, she stroked his platinum blonde hair and kissed his forehead, whispering, "Does it hurt too much?"

Draco was too dumbfounded to say anything. He liked her soothing voice and her soft touch. It's almost as if all the pain in him vanishes. It made him want to breakdown in front of her, confide in her all his worries and problems, but he was Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy was not a weak boy, he was a strong man. Hence, he bottled up all his feelings and with a determined look on his face and shook his head to say 'no'.

However, another jab of pain was all that was needed as his pride eroded and he nodded, clutching Hermione's hand as he had held his mother's when he was four.

Hermione silently got a potion from her kit. "It's a painkiller." She explained to Draco as she uncapped the little bottle.

Hermione cupped Draco's chin with her left hand and tilted his head upward to pour a quarter of the contents in the little mouth in his mouth. She stroked his chest to help him swallow it, but he ended up spilling some on his wounded lip. He cupped his lip as the pain seared. Hermione gently prized his hands away from his mouth and whispered, "Go to sleep and everything will be alright."

Draco nodded and closed his eyes in an attempt of forced sleep. Hermione stared at him as he slept. There were no longer those sorrowful eyes staring at her. Now, he slept blissfully. Somehow, Hermione could feel this affection for this broken boy. Hermione smiled at this small boy's innocence when compared to the spiteful and vengeful Malfoy she had grown to hate. Hermione sighed and stroking his hair one last time, again busied herself with his wounds.

Maybe this year would not be so bad after all!


	12. Blood Traitor

Blood Traitor

Chapter 12

Lavender watched as Ron sat moodily in his chair. She knew it was only pride, ego and some grief that kept him away from Hermione. She was still angry with Ron for breaking up with her and going off with Hermione. What better time to hook-up Ron than this?

Mustering some confidence and plastering on her most sweet and seductive smile, Lavender walked over to Ron, her hips swaying threateningly from side to side. She drew herself a chair to sit beside Ron. He looked up and recognizing her, said, "Oh! Hi Lavender!"

Lavender just smiled and instead asked, "Is it Hermione? You're still thinking of her, aren't you?"

Ron gulped, wondering how on earth she had known. Slowly and cautiously, he nodded. However, before Lavender could say anything else, a scream shattered the window panes. It was Ginny's voice from the dormitory.

Ron stood up at once, his brotherhood taking control. He tore up the staircase.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Ron asked as he carefully made his way to the crying redhead.

Ginny quickly composed herself. "No-nothing Ron. I think I need to talk to Hermione."

Ron's face showed slight signs of irritation, but he pushed his bad feelings for Hermione aside as he took in his sister's predicament. After all, Hermione had been Ginny's guide many times. Hermione had been the listening mother that Ginny had needed, not the caring, yet blustering Mrs. Weasley whose advice never solved her problems. That was another reason he had loved Hermione or maybe, he still did. As he thought this, he sensed Lavender coming closer and automatically moved away, not wanting to be unfaithful to Hermione.

He placed his hand on his sister's head and bent down to face her. "Good decision. I'm sure Hermione will help you. Don't go around worrying your little head with big problems." Ron assured his sister, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Ginny wiped her tears and smiled. "Goodnight Ron, "she said and tiptoed to give Ron a light peck on his cheek.

"Goodnight darling, "Ron smiled, but as Ginny left, he glanced at Harry with subtle warnings in his eyes.

However, Harry looked genuinely concerned with his brows knitted in such a way that he looked like an old man that Ron decided to leave the matter at rest. He shook his head and said, "Goodnight mate!"

Pulling the covers over himself, Ron shut out the entire world. Instead, his mind circled in the many problems that still were etched in his mind. He decided to make it up with Hermione again. That decided, Ron fell into a fitful sleep.

Draco awoke to find Hermione rechecking all his bandages and checking If there was any improvement in his health. Seeing that he was awake, Hermione greeted him with a smile and said, "Good morning Malfoy! How are you feeling?"

Draco was amazed to see the change in their relationship could happen over his injury and that to, in such a short span of time. He sighed as he realized the many good friends he had lost because of his ego. Before he could stop himself, he subconsciously blabbered, "Granger, I know that this is a bit late, but I'm sorry for all those venomous words I've spat at you these past few years."

Hermione could not respond as all the hurt from those memories flooded in her mind. Instead, she forced herself to smile and say, "You managed to string an entire sentence without stuttering. I take it that you are fine enough to come down with me to the hall for breakfast."

However, Draco wanted to be sure his apology had bee accepted. "Yes, sure, but only if my apology has been accepted." He stated.

Hermione could find no means of escape now. She broke down completely and cried. All the tears rushed out of her eyes as water would out of a broken dam. Draco sat there, awkward. He was not used to breakdowns, other's emotions or consoling the least bit. As a child, he had always been taught to scorn those who cried as they were weak. He had erased that thought off his mind, but he still did not know what to do when someone broke down. Instinctively, he put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "Don't cry, Granger!"

At the sound of her last name, Hermione cried louder. Nobody called her by her last name other than the teachers and Malfoy. It only reminded her of those hurtful words again.

Draco was bewildered. He did not know what to do. He was confused and exasperated. In a state of extreme bewilderment, he pushed her onto the bed and pinned her, saying, "Oh god damn it, Granger! Stop being so difficult, will you? Please understand that I've never consoled anyone in my entire life."

Shocked and robbed off her speech, Hermione stared into the silver orbs. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and the crying immediately ceased. She lay on the bed, her arms pinned down to her sides by Draco who was almost on top of her before his arms gave way and he rolled to her side, groaning in pain. Hermione got up and wiped away her tears. Forcing a smile on her face, she bent towards Draco's face and whispered, "Sorry! There, I'm smiling already! So, how about breakfast with me?"

"Yeah, sure if I don't collapse on the way, " Draco retorted though his features had softened a considerable bit.

Hermione could see he was joking and playfully hit him on the head. Draco feigned intense pain as Hermione pulled his arm over her shoulders. She stood up, staggering a bit, but quickly regaining her balance. Draco leaned on her shoulder to support himself as they started on their long, tiring walk to the Great Hall.

As they entered the Great Hall, Ginny lowly dragged her feet to meet Hermione. Hermione smiled as she caught sight of Ginny. Ginny's jaw fell open. She pointed to Draco, apparently at lost on what to say. "What happened to him?" she asked as she reached them.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other for a moment or two. "That's for him to know and for us to find out. "She stated simply and Draco squeezed her shoulder to thank her. "Anyways, Ginny did you want something?"

"Actually, yes…Hermione could I talk to you privately for a while?" Ginny requested.

Hermione considered where to seat Draco. "Tell you what, Malfoy, you sit at your table and I'll be there in a short while." She told Draco.

However, Draco refused. "I'll wait in an empty classroom next to the one you're discussing in, presuming that you are discussing in an empty classroom." He suggested, his left eyebrow raised.

Hermione agreed. She helped Draco into an empty classroom. She instructed him to wait for her and he obliged. Hermione and Ginny headed next door.

Hermione closed the door behind them. Ginny placed herself on a desk. "What is it that you need to talk about, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Harry."

"What about him?"

Here, Ginny paused and looked down at the floor. Hermione walked over to Ginny and bent her knees so that she was in level with Ginny's face. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Ginny looked up with eyes brimming with tears. Hermione was shocked, but kept herself composed all the same. "Harry is no longer how he used to be!" wailed Ginny, tears spilling down her front.

Hermione formed an "Oh!" with her mouth, but did not say it. She sat down beside Ginny. Taking Ginny's hand in hers, Hermione prodded further. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ginny cried louder and said, "He is so far from me nowadays. Yeah, his body is beside me, but his soul and his thoughts seem to be roaming around somewhere else. He has also started avoiding me. When I try to kiss him, he moves away; when I try to hug him, he just pats me on the head awkwardly and moves away!"

Hermione was surprised to hear this. Harry was not the type of person to play with someone's love like this. However, she simply asked Ginny what she thought of the entire affair.

Ginny bit her lip, her eyebrows knitted together. Her forehead wrinkled as she did some serious thinking. She began chewing her fingernails furiously, her eyes darting all over the room. "That's what I thought…" she began slowly."I thought that he has an affair, but he isn't close with any of the other girls other than you, that is."

Hermione stared at Ginny. "Are you trying to implicate that I have an affair with Harry?"

Ginny looked as if she was about to nod, but quickly changed her mind and said no. Hermione heaved a huge sigh of relief, but she was still numb with disbelief. "So, you suspect him?" she asked.

Again, Ginny looked as f she was about to nod, but a moment later shook her head then, completely gave up. Tears spilled down her cheek. "I don't know, Hermione!" she wailed in despair.

Hermione looked thoughtful. "Maybe you should give him some more space. I'm sure he is a bit stressed, knowing full well that the war is not over…and with Dumbledore dead…"

Ginny nodded. Sighing, Hermione patted Ginny on the head. "Everything will be alright, Ginny. Just keep your hopes high, but also in check."

Ginny nodded again and all of a sudden, she threw her arms around Hermione's neck. She embraced Hermione and said, "Would you still care for me after your child is born?"

A tear escaped Hermione's eyes, but she was quick to wipe it away. She forced a smile to form on her lips-she was doing this too often nowadays. Ruffling Ginny's hair lovingly, she assured Ginny that she would.

Ginny smiled a watery smile through her bleary eyes. Hugging Hermione tighter, she said, "You act just like Ron!"

Hermione's face hardened and she stood rigid for a moment. Ginny noticed this. "Hermione, don't worry. Ron will realize his mistakes and come back to you! However, at least now tell me how you became pre-"

Ginny was cut off in midsentence as Hermione cut in. "I left Malfoy outside for too long. I 's better go tend to him." She said abruptly before leaving, hiding her tears as best as she could.

Hermione walked briskly, her cloak billowing behind her. In a matter of seconds, she was at the door of the classroom she had left Malfoy at. Her hands reached out for the handle of the door, but froze in midair. She could hear voices inside. She pressed her ears to the door. Malfoy was not senile, was he? He would not be talking to himself, especially in two different voices of which, one sounded oddly like a certain Slytherin's.

While Hermione had been counseling Ginny, Draco had been standing at the doorway. He looked left and right and al around before spotting Blaise. He ducked his head quick and slammed the doors shut. He limped over to a desk and sat there, panting heavily in the dark.

However, Blaise had spotted the blonde. Flanked by Malfoy's ex-cronies, he marched over.

"Well, well…if it ain't the blood traitor."

Draco looked up to see Blaise in the gloom of the room. A smirk spread its way across his mouth. "I see an old friend of mine. May I know what may be the reasons for his unappreciated entrance…or should I say…intrusion?"

Blaises's face hardened. "Don't play with me, Malfoy. I am the new disciple. You can't show your arrogance to me. I'm sure the dark lord won't have it."

"Ah…so it is true. The dark lord is diminishing or he would not have chosen you for the weak little vermin that you are." Replied Malfoy, cooly.

Blaise tried to act as if he was not disturbed, but Draco could hear the fear lingering in his voice. "Why do you try so hard? I can see the fear in your ryes, feel it radiating from you, and hear it in your trembling voice." Draco said.

He knew he would not be able to fight Blaise. He was not afraid of death, but death while kneeling defenseless at Blaise's feet was not his idea of a very honorable death either. He had to break his brave exterior and play with Blaise's emotions. True enough, when Blaise spoke his legs were shaking. "Don't even try, Malfoy."

"Oh shouldn't I? Expelliarmus!" Draco roared, shedding his calm exterior.

Draco reached out his hand and caught Blaise's wand in midair. Blaise stared helplessly. He opened and closed his mouth several times as if he was unsure of what to do. "What happened? Cat got your tongue?" Draco asked carelessly, flicking Blaise's wand up in the air and catching it. "Oh yes! You know what I can do with just one wand, so of course, naturally the idea of two wands in my hands sends you the shivers, doesn't it?"

And as if to emphasize the point, Draco aimed Blaise's wand at him and shot with his own wand, catching him off guard. A golden spark hit Blaise and in a moment a gash appeared on his knee and blood spilled out. "Tsk…tsk…you never learn, do you?" said Malfoy, clearly enjoying himself. "And don't think of asking those fools to help you."

Blaise stared at Draco in disbelievement. "Occlumency. You should never leave your mind open like a book." Draco told him.

Just as he said this, Draco whipped around and plunged Blaise's wand into Crabbe's heart. Crabbe froze, but Goyle neared Draco. Draco shook his head and pocketed his wand. Instead, he removed the glove he always wore on his left hand. There was no hand there. Just blue-gray smoke swirling in the shape of a hand. Just as he was about to thrust it in Goyle, Blaise crawled over and pulled Draco' leg.

Draco stumbled and came crashing to the ground. He lay there for a moment as all his injuries erupted in pain. Goyle quickly held Draco. Draco had no energy to fight. Instead, he looked Blaise in the eye and spat. Blaise wiped the saliva off his face. He got his wand out of Crabbe who immediately unfroze and lifted the curse off himself. Draco was pretty much fearless. His eyes only reflected hatred and anger. His face was scrunched in fury.

That was when it happened. Draco closed his eyes and opened them to reveal that the grey orbs in his eyes were no longer there, leaving a translucent white behind to fill his socket. "What are you waiting for? Christmas eh? Do it! Crucio me! Or better Avada me right now or you'll regret it, I assure you, you would."

Blaise knew Draco was at the very end of his composure. He glanced at Draco's hand again to make sure it was well out of his way. Relieved, he said in a low and menancing voice, "Death is not enough for you. You should die a slow painful death. Crucio!"

Draco repelled the curse instantly and Blaise's eyes widened in shock, but it left Draco drained. Draco lay on the floor, panting. "The old trick eh? You won't be able to block this slow torturous death. "Sneered Blaise.

For once, there were signs of fear in Draco's eyes. "What is it that I see in your eyes? Surely it isn't fear?" mocked Blaise.

Draco growled. "If you see fear in my eyes, that's your own reflection that you see in my eyes. So, stop fantasizing!" he shot.

"Is that so? Well, in that case…liquidatorous!" He yelled.

Draco had never experienced such pain before. His entire being was on fire. His head was surely about to explode. His jugular vein seared as if it was being slowly pulled out with a pair of sharp tweezers. It was as if a hand had reached in him to draw out his soul. There were no external wounds, but his previous wounds burst open, spilling blood as he thrust about it the warm, sticky liquid. His eyes were glazed with tears.

However, he closed his eyes a moment and felt rejuvenated again. Tables flew and smashed themselves on his attackers as he floated in midair, glowing an eerie electric blue. Blaise recognized this. He was in his full regalia of Draco Malfoy in his utmost rage.

Blaise cowered in fear. "Get out! I might change my mind and kill you! Get out before I do! " Draco roared.

Draco's attackers scampered out, glad to be alive. Draco's hand was glowing gold by now.

Hermione was startled as the door burst open and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle ran out. She jumped away in alarm. Confused, she entered the room to find a Draco in his full regalia of wrath. Nervously, she edged near and touched his hand lightly. Draco's hand trembled and all of a sudden, he collapsed to the ground in a heap. Hermione knelt down beside him and placed his head on her shoulders and shook it gently. No response. He had blacked out.

A/N: Finally, a long chapter and well, like I said, I won't destroy Malfoy's character for the sake of a story. And since Draco is in a better shape, is usual smarmy self is cropping up again.


	13. Draco, what's wrong with you?

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a bit dreary…I have to sort out some school things for Draco and Hermione since both have not been for lessons for a long time and I can't excuse them for too long :D**

Draco, what's wrong with you?

Chapter 13

Draco awoke to a certain discomfort in the back of his throat. His throat felt small like a passageway that was completely blocked, but still had air that needed to pass through. He felt choked and gasped for air, his head spinning again. Draco could hear a loud gurgling sound at the back of his throat. He knew this too well. His blood had oozed from internal wounds and collected at the back of his throat. Draco spit it out. He watched the pool, its contents swirling. All the while the pain inside him was welling. Tears pricked his eyes as the blood rolled gently off him like dew would off a leaf in the early sunshine. All of a sudden he screamed in pain and blacked out again.

This time, when he woke up, Draco's wounds had been tended to, but he could not move his legs and his fingers felt strangely numb. He tried moving them, but could not. "Granger!" he called out.

Hermione came in running. "What Malfoy?" she asked.

"Nothing, but what the hell is wrong with me? I can't move!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Hermione sighed. "That will become all right soon. You wounds reopened so made your arms numb. However, as you can see, the effect is that your hands will just remain motionless. As for your legs, erm… they are pretty much damaged beyond repair. I don't know whether you'll ever be able to walk like you used to, but I'll try my best. It'll be a miracle if you even survive and not relapse-the amount of dark magic you've been and still are withstanding. "

"Damn it!" he swore.

There was an awkward silence and Hermione asked, "Who are you?"

Draco found this tremendously hilarious and burst out in fits of laughter. Tears of laughter appeared in the corner of his eyes. "Hermione, are you seriously okay? You mean to say you don't recognize me? For your information, I'm Draco Malfoy, your arch enemy!"

Hermione began laughing as it dawned on her how funny she must have sounded, but she stopped herself soon enough and said, "Maybe, I should have made myself clearer. Who are you really, because you are not Draco Malfoy, my arch enemy. From what I saw yesterday, you are Draco Malfoy with psychotic powers."

A smile played across Draco's lips. "So, you're telling me I've got powers like-what do you call him?-superman or something? Granger, muggle movies must make you stupider than!" he said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Draco threw his hands up in the air and said in a defensive tone, "Hey, no offense, but that's the way I see it…or maybe it's only you, not all muggles!"

Hermione sat on the edge of Draco's bed. "Stop fooling around, Malfoy. You know very well what I'm talking about! How was it that a being as weak and injured as you managed to fight off three strong Slytherins who were in perfectly healthy condition?"

"Who told you I fought them off? They ran away themselves!" said Draco, but Hermione shot him a look and he confessed, "Granger, a lot has happened since I became a death eater. Too many truths, lies unveiled, emotions and tears over pouring. I've been living a life of lies, trying to fool myself that all these never really happened. However, if I tell you now, I have to face up to the truth and I don't think I'm quite ready yet. When the time comes and I'm ready, you'll be the first one I open up to, seeing that I don't exactly have anybody else. Till then, don't ask me anything."

Hermione nodded her head and Draco gave her hand a slight squeeze and whispered, "Thank you!" in her ear.

Hermione sat down at her table. She was slouched over a particularly thick volume on magical antidotes. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her nose was scrunched as she bit the eraser on the end of her pencil in concentration. She found pencils less troublesome as you could erase mistakes unlike a quill.

Draco was lying on her bed, watching her every move. Hermione had thought it best that she did not leave him alone in his room. "Hermione?' he called.

Hermione jerked out of her reverie. She placed her pencil neatly on the table and looked up, rubbing her eyes. Draco looked into her bloodshot eyes with concern. "Granger, are you sure you want to go on missing your lessons just because of me? I mean, you end up staying up until late at night to finish them off! Go for your lessons!"

Hermione shook her head."It won't be right, Malfoy. You have been left in my care. I can't just leave you alone, can I?"

"You could, but if it really bothers you, I'll come with you. It is about time my lessons resumed." Draco responded.

"But, Professor McGonagall has already excused you from lessons because you need rest. Why do you even bother?"

"Maybe because I owe you one for saving my life. C'mon Granger!"

"It won't do any good, Malfoy. You can't even move your hands and I'm scared to use anymore magic. You look so frail and weak already. You like a well-built man gone to seed."

"Just don't give me the painkiller anymore and I'll try to subdue the pain myself. Please Granger!" pleaded Draco.

"You sure?" Hermione asked, uncertain.

"Yes, I won't let you ruin your health this way anymore. For Christ's sake, you're pregnant!" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione was caught off guard. "You mean, you new?" she asked incredulously.

Draco nodded. "But you never asked me or mocked me about it? This is so unlike you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I didn't think you'd want me to ask. I thought it might hurt you." Responded Draco and sure enough, Hermione had begun to cry.

Tears silently streamed down her cheeks, leaving a salty crust behind them. Draco's face softened. "Come here, Granger." He beckoned.

Hermione got up from her seat and went to sit at the edge of Draco's bed. She sat there, weeping and letting all her grief rain down on her. Draco could not move out of his sitting position, but he lay his uninjured hand on Hermione's cheek. Hermione lay her head on it so that he felt a s bit more pressure. Draco used his thumb to wipe away her tears. Feeling the rough fabric of Draco's glove, Hermione moved away. Draco smiled. "I use this glove to prevent anyone to get hurt by my hand."

Hermione nodded and held his hand. She looked at it. His hand felt solid, just like the injured one, but it was only when he took off his glove that you could see the difference- one was solid, but the other was just mist. Her tears dropped one by one onto his glove, specking it with teardrops. "Sorry Malfoy." She said.

"For what?" Draco asked casually.

"For crying in front of you. I know you don't like it. You think I'm weak, don't you? But I can't help it!" Hermione replied, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

Draco again used his gloved hand and lay her head on his chest. This time, Hermione did not move away. She clutched his hand and cried softly. Draco could handle her tears better this time. "Don't be stupid! I don't think you are weak. It's just that I grew up quite emotionless and I didn't know hoe to handle your outburst. Sorry Granger!" he explained, patting her head.

Draco patted Hermione's back and Hermione snuggled closer to him. She was beginning to find it easier to put the past inside now that he had changed for the better. She looked up and gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Malfoy. I'll go down to the kitchens and get us some lunch. "

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Anytime Granger, " he said and gave his all-time-famous smirk.

"Take care, Malfoy!" Hermione said and returned him a kiss on the forehead.

Hermione walked to the kitchens as fast as she could, her cloak swishing behind her to avoid the stares she still got from her schoolmates. This was another thing that worried her. She would have to endure the snide remarks thrown her way. "What?" she snapped at a bunch of fourth years staring at her.

They shrugged and stalked off. Hermione turned off and began, marching to the kitchens when she was caught by the arm all of a sudden and shoved behind a statue. She stumbled and looked up to find Ron towering above her. She tripped and lost her balance in the shock and went crashing to the floor. "Careful!" Ron said, bending down to help her up.

Hermione swatted his hand away. She met his eyes fiercely only to be taken aback by the genuine concern in his eyes. She stood up by herself and saw Ron leaning against the wall and looking at her. She could read the look of concern in his eyes. She leaned on the wall opposite him, leaving a good two metres between them. "What?" she tried to snap, but it came out gentle.

Ron exhaled deeply and walked over to Hermione. "Sorry, Hermione…" he muttered into her ear.

"Shut up!" Hermione yelled, closing her ears with her hands. "How many times are you going to apologize to me? Every time you do something wrong and say you're sorry, I'm supposed to accept it. What do you thi-"Hermione was cut off in mid-sentence as Ron smothered her lips with kisses.

She pushed him off. "Get lost, Ron! You're apology is and will never be accepted!" she shrieked.

How he could just take advantage of her? She hated him. "Look, Hermione, I can explain!" Ron said.

"I don't want your explanation. You betrayed my trust and that's all there is to it!" Hermione yelled.

Ron was getting angry by now. "C'mon how can I explain myself if you don't give me a chance?" he asked furiously.

"So now you know how it feels like when you want to explain yourself, but no one let's you!" Hermione retorted.

Ron fell silent and Hermione stood there glaring at him. A few moments ticked away like this with the couple enveloped in complete silence. Finally, Ron broke the ice. "Hermione, please! Forgive me. Give me another chance and I'll prove myself to you! Just one chance!" he pleaded, his voice cracking.

Hermione's determination shattered into a million pieced and she relented. "Ron, I'll give you just two days and we'll see how this turns out."

Ron leaped up in joy and thanked her. In a few moments, his lips came crashing down hers. She reluctantly accepted it. His hands held her bottom and lifted her up, her back rubbing painfully against the wall as he hungrily devoured her. Her hands held onto his shoulders for support as he nibbled her ear lightly. Hermione felt uneasy and tried to push away, but Ron did not let go. His hand went up her cloak, reaching for her panties and Hermione decided that he had gone too far. She closed her legs shut and kicked at his hand. Ron came to his senses and moved away, panting, leaving Hermione to fall slumped to the ground. Hermione picked herself up and said, "Ron, I have to go to the kitchens to get food. Do you want to come?"

"Sorry Hermione. I need to go and catch my own lunch." Responded Ron.

He stooped down and gave her a slight peck on the cheek before turning away and leaving. Hermione watched him with repulsion. She should have known better that to think that Ron really missed her. Something was definetly not right.

Hermione propped up Draco's pillow and helped him lean on it. "Malfoy, I think it's about time we started patrol, don't you think?"

"Yeah sure…only I can't walk around the school!" said Draco sulking.

"I'll help you. Can't keep asking the other prefects to cover up duties for us." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, and I'll get mistaken for the Bloody Baron wearing these bloodied rags I've bee wearing since God knows when!" snapped Draco.

"Yeah you stink…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "I'll get you some extra clothes of Ron's or something…"

"That's Weasel's? No way! You've got to be kidding!" exclaimed Draco.

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously and Draco faltered. "Or I could we-wear them if my arm…would maybe…move…" Draco said, a smirk already creeping back on his face as he leaned back to see the effect of his statement.

Hermione sat down on the edge of his bed with a bowl of porridge. "We'll think of something. Meanwhile, eat your porridge, " She said, feeding him.

"We'll start tomorrow-lessons and patrols. I should be okay once you stop giving me those painkillers. " Draco said through a mouthful of porridge.

"That's decided then!" Hermione replied, using her hand to wipe the porridge off the side of Draco's mouth.

Hermione sat at her table as usual. The clock on the wall was ticking its way past midnight. Hermione was furiously chewing the end of her pencil. Her eyebrows were knitted together and her head was in her hands. Her feet were tapping the floor in steady rhythm with the clock's second's hand. Her eyes were red as she took a swig from the cup perched on her table. She relished the bitter yet sweet taste of coffee and its fresh aroma and instantly felt rejuvenated.

Hermione continued on with her Arthimacy. All of a sudden, a pained scream destroyed the serenity if the night. Hermione swiveled out of her chair and rushed to Draco's room.

The door creaked open slowly and Hermione peered in. Draco was there on his bed, thrashing away. He was screaming as if his life depended on it. Pearl like droplets of perspiration formed on his forehead.

Bemused, Hermione rushed over. She knelt down at the side of his bed. He was still sleeping. Hermione cautiously reached out her hand to stroke his forehead. Draco's fits slowed down and his scream softened to a murmur. "Mom, don't leave me…" he said over and over again.

Hermione silently watched him, all the while stroking his hair. "What's wrong with you, Malfoy? What are you hiding?" she whispered into the stillness of the night.


	14. A need to cry in solitude

I need to cry in solitude…

Chapter 14

It was still early in the morning. Dew still clung to the leaves and the sun was just beginning to peak cheekily over the horizon. The fresh smell of morning filled Draco's nostrils and his eyes slowly fluttered open, groggily taking in his surroundings. He could hear the gurgling of water and turned around to see where it was coming from. "Granger? What are you doing?' he asked, seeing Hermione filling a small basin with water.

"Get you clean. Take your clothes off. "Hermione instructed.

She watched, amused as Draco struggled with his t-shirt before going over to help him. She peeled off his t-shirt, taking great care not injure his already injured body. When it came to his pants, she hesitated, her hands hanging in midair. Draco edged away, "You don't have to…" he muttered.

Hermione's cheeks grew red. "Never mind. You're just my patient and I shouldn't be too shy." She said fiddling with the clasp.

It came undone and she threw his pants behind her. Again, she hesitated. Draco had begun moving away. Hermione drew away and grabbed Draco's towel from the bathroom. She wrapped the towel around his waist and reached in for his underwear. Her hands accidentally touched his manhood and he moaned throatily, his boyish instincts evoked. "Get away Granger." He muttered, his lips tightly pursed and his hands clutching the bedsheets tightly.

Hermione's cheeks were flustered as she moved away. She tried hard not to look at him, but it was hard. Her teen hormones were raging in her. Draco's body had vestiges of six packs and well defined muscles. Draco had his eyes closed. He was sitting rigid, still clutching the bedsheets at his side. Hermione stood, pressed hard against the wall, clutching Draco's clothes.

Draco could feel the sweat on the nape of his neck. He knew he was yearning. Draco mentally shook himself. He reminded himself of his mission and then and there, the cold and clammy feeling stoped. He had conquered his feelings and was ready now.

Draco nodded at Hermione and she came towards him, shaking all over. She gave him a complete rub down and changed his bandages. By the end of it, h looked almost like he used to. His hair was back to its shiny platinum blonde self. It no longer felt dry and frizzy like damaged hair. Instead, it was smooth, soft and sleek as usual. The wounds on his face had vanished without a scar and the dried blood that had formed crusts was gone too. She had removed the bandages from his head and ankle. The only two remaining were those on his hand and on his stomach. "You're on your road to recovery. Just that you're a bit-and when I say a bit, I mean very- weak." Hermione commented, "But there has definitely been improvement."

Draco smiled a true smile for once. He reached and pulled Hermione's hand so that she was seated on beside him on his bed. Holding her tenderly by the jaw, he grinned and said, "And it's all thanks to my savior here."

Hermione swatted his hand away and replied, "I get a treat for that?"

"Yeah sure. What do you want?" Draco asked.

"A treat in Hogsmeade. There's a trip next week." Hermione jumped up.

Draco nodded silently, but there was a small glint of anxiety in his eyes.

"What do we have first?" Draco asked as he limped after Hermione to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione helped Draco get off her shoulder and lean on an adjacent wall as she dug in her bag for her timetable. "Potions." She said. "Should be okay since Snape and Slughorn are gone."

Draco peered over her shoulder and took it out of her hand to get a look at it himself. "Who's our new teacher then?" he asked.

"Professor Mugwood," Hermione stated simply.

Draco turned sharply. "What?" He asked.

"Professor Malroy Mugwood," Hermione repeated patiently.

Draco let go off the timetable. His blonde hair falling in an elegant boyish manner on his steely eyes, Draco watched the timetable flutter slowly to the ground. As it hit the ground, a face so gray that it looked like a crudely carved stone flashed in his head. It's yellow eyes looming through its sockets. Mangy hair fell in thickets over his eyes in a haggard manner. Instantly, a sharp pain ricocheted up his arm. Draco clutched his left hand with his gloved hand. The pain was so intense, devouring him hungrily from inside like flames devouring houses, strong and rapid. It spread to his head and Draco clenched his head. He sunk to the ground and sat there huddled. Saliva escaped his mouth as he screamed in agony. It felt as if his whole head had just erupted in pain. He kicked and thrashed, but the pain would not stop. And just as abruptly as it had begun, the pain ended, leaving his head spinning. He turned over and retched in the confusion.

Hermione bent down with a worried expression. She helped him sit up as he collected his nerves. "What's wrong, Malfoy?" she asked, reaching out to feel his sweaty forehead, but he shuddered away. "Malfoy?" she called again. " Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" he said.

Hermione gave him a tissue and he wiped his mouth it. "Scourgify." He muttered and the mess he had made vanished. "Let's go!" He said.

He stood up slowly and painfully, but on his own. Holding the rails at his side, he said, " It's ok Hermione. I'll walk myself."

Hermione looked up as if to protest, but instead, smiled encouragingly and said, "Go on, Malfoy. I'll come slowly."

They walked the entire length to the Great Hall that way. Each time Draco's grip on slipped, Hermione steadied him. It was a long, tiring process, but Draco was determined. On their way, they saw Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco glared at them furiously and then at his own leg.

The three sniggered and hurried over to the Slytherin table. As Draco limped over to the Slytherin table, catcalls and jeering arose from the Slytherin table. Hermione was furious. "Ten points off Slytherin for excessive noise!" she commanded and ten emeralds flew up in the hourglass.

"Oooooooooh! She docked points off us! We're so scared!" simpered Pansy, stroking Blaise's hair as he leaned on her shoulder smugly.

He looked at Draco pointedly, but Draco signaled for Hermione to leave and began eating as if oblivious to the noise around him. His face was screwed up in concentration as he desperately tried to get a hold on his cutlery. It did not work and he stood up to leave. 'What is it, Drakie boy? Has the ordeal that day left you so weak that you can't even handle your cutlery or have you just forgotten your table manners?" Pansy asked.

Draco looked up, his stormy eyes shimmering mischievously. He sat back down on the bench again, a smirk casually creeping across his face. Stroking his blonde hair casually, he said, "Maybe, maybe you're right. After all, I think I have forgotten my manners so badly that I'm gonna do this to a GIRL!"

And with that, Draco reached over and slapped Pansy right on her cheek. Pansy clutched her cheek in pain as the fabric of his glove grazed over her soft skin and tore it, causing blood to flow out. She stared at Draco in shock.

Draco then turned his attention to the livid boys. "Blaise, I think you missed out on a few important pointers in the story that day."

Pansy turned to Blaise, her hand still clutching her cheek. "What happened, darling?" she asked rather apprehensively.

"No-nothing honey," Blaise stammered.

"What about how you chickens scuttled away in fear, trying to save your life." Pointed out Draco.

His mannerism was casual with his legs stretched out and his head cocked slightly sideways, but his voice had a steely edge. Pansy rounded on Blaise. "You were afraid of him?" she asked Blaise, her finger pointed dangerously close to Draco's nose.

Blaise was stricken with fear. Draco moved forward and adjusted himself such that his arms were folded on the table and his chin was resting on them. He watched the couple bickering with mild interest. Two table away, Hermione was eating, her fingers handling the cutlery with such grace that it looked as if she thought they were delicate. Hermione caught him staring at her. Draco could not suppress a victorious smirk.

Just then, Argus Filch entered the Great Hall, his raincoat damp with rainwater. His black hair was plastered to his head, revealing an awful amount of bald patches. Water rolled down the sides of his face which was presently flushed pink. His worn out leather boots were covered with leaves and such that suggested he had just sauntered into the Forbidden Forest. He was walking in long strides, leaving behind huge puddles of water. He marched up to Professor McGonagall. He bent down and whispered in her ear and she frowned. Draco however, was looking for Madame Norris. It was not that often that Filch parted with his dearest. All the same, Draco was glad her yellow eyes were not prying into anyone else's private businesses.

As Draco and Hermione were about to leave, Professor McGonagall marched over and blocked their path. Professor McGonagall might have been tall, but Draco was much taller now and he bent his head slightly to look at her. Professor McGonagall merely glanced at Draco before speaking. "Mr Malfoy are you able to walk as of yet?"

Draco nodded, albeit the pain was bone shattering. "Almost. Just the piercing pain in my right leg, Madame." He replied, wincing as he shifted his weight onto his left leg.

"Would it be okay in about three days?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Before Draco could answer, Hermione cut in and answered, "Yes, Professor."

Draco looked at Hermione in shock. "Tell you later," Hermione muttered through the corner of her mouth.

Professor McGonagall's eyes grazed over Hermione and lingered for a moment on her swollen stomach. Hermione fidgeted nervously, but Professor McGonagall made no reference to it. She continued speaking as if she had seen nothing. "Well, then in that case, Mr. Malfoy, I would want you and Miss Granger to accompany Professor Mugwood to the Forbidden Forest on an errand. As head boy and head girl, I'm sure you feel honored to have been bestowed with this privilege of helping the school."

Hermione nodded eagerly. Draco bowed and said, "Yes Madame."

His eyes never leaving the ground, he left, his cloak swishing in between his legs. Hermione watched the retreating figure and as he turned once, she was petrified to see that his silver orbs had vanished. She watched, her legs refusing to budge. "And…Miss Granger, I hope your…pregnancy…wi-will not affect your studies." Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione tore her eyes from Draco and nodded, adding in a falsely cheerful voice, "Of course, Professor!"

Professor McGonagall nodded brusquely and turned away. Hermione dragged her feet to the entrance, afraid of what she might see when she went out.

Sure enough she found Draco leaning on the wall with one foot pressed hard against the wall. Draco was examining his misty hand which was now glowing gold. He seemed to have thrown the glove carelessly on the ground. As he saw Hermione nearing him, he moved away. "Don't come near me Granger. I'm feeling volatile. I don't know how to control this of yet." Draco's voice did not sound like how it usually would.

It sounded mechanical, like a voice with too many emotions. Fierce and threatening like a man about to explode, yet pained over trying to control his feelings. Hermione backed away and realized that Draco was beginning to float in the air. He looked terrifying. "Draco?" Hermione whispered, her honey-colored eyes glinting in fear. "Please Draco…don't succumb to it…" Draco screamed, more like a roar.

Hermione scrambled to the door and closed it. She placed a silencing charm on it and taking a deep breath, turned to face Draco with as much courage as she could marshal. He was floating and leering at her. "Where's that Mugwood?" he asked, turning to leave.

Hermione could feel her courage slipping away like the early morning dew that clung onto leaves, but she pushed her will and caught Draco's arm before he could do anything stupid. Draco turned, "Now, now…what do we have here?" he drawled.

Hermione's legs were trembling in fear. The color had drained out of her face as she stood there, holding Draco's hand as he towered above her. The tenderness in his caress was gone. His petal-like gentle fingers were now rock-hard. "Draco, I don't know what has come over you. I don't even know what is happening to you or why you're acting like this, but don't succumb to it-this possession. Where is the real you that I am so accustomed to- the tender Draco who holds me close and speaks words of endearment when I'm sad."

Draco was descending now. Hermione noticed and continued talking, feeling completely foolish, but still continuing and persisting, plunging into great depths about how wonderful Draco was. With each word, Draco lowered and finally he went down, clutching his head. His eyes were still white, but he was talking now, his words strained. "I can't Granger. I can't control it. Don't get yourself hurt. Don't get involved. I don't want to hurt you…" he said in a pained voice.

Hermione neared him cautiously. She placed a hand softly on his head, but he did not move. Draco had his fists clenched in tight balls and his whole being shook as he tried to control himself. A few moments passed by this way before Draco's eyes swiveled back to their usual silver orbs. He stood up immediately to leave, but Hermione held onto him. "Where are you going?" she questioned.

"I need to go to the common room." He replied softly.

However, Hermione would not let him go. "What was all that about?" she asked sharply.

"I told you I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Fine then! I still need to explain to you the condition of your legs." Snapped Hermione and then regretted what she had done.

"Go on then! Quick!" Draco said, his eyes never quite meeting hers.

Hermione paused. She did not know how to put this, but she had to tell him. "Malfoy, your legs….will be fully cured or….at least…as much as they can…"

Draco nodded to show he was learning and Hermione continued. She conjured an attachable walking stick and said, "Malfoy, I'm sor-sorry…you'll be dependent on this forever."

Draco had heard enough, he turned away to leave and again was stopped by Hermione holding his hand. "I'm sorry Malfoy." She said.

"Let go, Granger." Draco muttered.

Hermione was appalled as she heard his voice crack. "Draco?" she said, tentatively.

Draco could feel the tears creeping in his eyes. His grief was choking him. He needed to be alone and think. "Let me go Granger. You don't want to see me cry. Please let go." He managed.

Hermione pulled him back to face her. She placed her hands on his shoulder and shook him gently, but he wouldn't look up. A gentle breeze wafted pass, lifting her brown hair and ruffling his blonde hair. Draco could control no more. He melted at Hermione's touch and slumped to the ground, letting the tears flow freely down his cheeks. Hermione bent down beside him. Draco could feel the iciness of his own tears as the winter wind blew past. He bit his lip hard till he could taste the blood spurting out through the gash. Draco sat there, savoring his own blood and rejoicing a sadistic pleasure. He liked the taste- something like iron; plain, but enticing. It reminded him too much of his past, present and his future mission. His blood began boiling in him again, but Hermione's worried face loomed in front of his thoughts and he forced himself to vanquish the thoughts-well, at least, for now. He rubbed his head and wiped at the dryness his tears had left behind on his cheeks. He could feel Hermione's fingers on his bloody lip. Her touch was soft and he liked it. She pressed her wand against his lip and it healed immediately. "Granger, I need to go to the common room. I need to cry in solitude. Don't make me cry here again, "he said softly, drained off all energy.

Hermione watched as Draco's chest rose and fell as if breathing was laborious to him. She nodded and helped him up.

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the long wait…had exams…but I'm back and I want to know what you guys think of explicit scenes…censor it or what? Thanks all for the reviews!**


	15. Note

Hello Dear readers!

This is just a short message to inform you guys that I am changing the title of my story from 'True Love" to "A web of lies". Please continue to R&R. They are as vital as ever!

Regards,  
Your fellow writer Anno Domini 


	16. His Past

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter…reviews, as always are welcome…even constructive criticism! OH MY GOD! Chapter 15 already and it seems like I started this story only yesterday at the back of Tamil class….hahaha….don't worry, I aced my Tamil paper too: D**

**IMPT: Adult content in the story has been censored due to request and if you really want it, state it in the reviews!**

His Past

Chapter 15

Draco lay on his chair, his head in his hands as tears glazed his eyes. Hermione sat beside him, her hand reassuringly wrapped around his shoulders. Hermione could feel warm droplets of tears falling on her skin. It was warm against his cold, pale cheeks. Draco shook Hermione's hand off and went to sit at his bed. Hermione felt as if though her heart was being torn out as she watched him walking slowly with the aid of his walking stick. He stumbled, this being his first time using a walking stick. Hermione stood up to help, but Draco picked himself up again and compelled himself to walk. Hermione sat down again. The firelight danced in her brown eyes as she watched him. Draco had settled himself in his bed. He sat upright looking out of the window.

Draco gripped the bedsheets tightly, his veins pulsating through his pale skin. His chest contracted everytime he breathed as his whole body convulsed in pain as it rendered him weak. He could see the noon sky. It was like a bright blue cloth, flowing over the world. Somewhere in the distance, Draco could see a darker, stormier sky. It was only a matter of time before it begun to pour. Draco watched as the bright blue was conquered by the navy blue. Storm clouds gathered over the forbidden forest. It was dark below, all the light leeched out of Hogwart's surroundings as it stood there looming like a light of hope. The lights gave Draco a newfound strength. "Granger, "he began in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm ready."

Hermione perked, but she waited with bated breath for more. Draco sat silent for a few more minutes as if reconsidering whether he should continue. Finally he spoke. "I'm ready to tell you what happened."

"It all started with a prophecy…an ancient one no one thought could be found…

Blessed with the powers of July and December,

Two stars will be born to shun our darkness

On will be the strength, the protector, the façade

And the other the warrior of power.

Doomed to fight

None shall know where the other is

Till one ceases to exist.

"And so, it identified the savior."

Hermione analyzed the information quickly, her nerves cracking as she absorbed every bit of information, but it was futile. The only conclusion she could arrive upon was impossible…Malfoy. "It was-was you?" she asked tentatively.

Draco nodded. "Born in July was obviously Potter, but no one realized that I was born in December. Harry was the fascade. He turned everyone's attention upon himself and I was the last person to be expected as the actual chosen one…the one doomed to fight." He explained. "I never understood one thing though. I already know Harry is the chosen one, but he still exists, doesn't he?"

Hermione's face was scrunched as she pondered this. "I really quite don't know. However, how did Voldermort discover that it was you out of so many people?"

Malfoy sighed. "The dark-Voldermort looked into the prophecy of every single child born in the same year as Potter and in the month of December. He found mine amongst them…

Born amidst the bitter winds

He will be the spring in our lives of winter

The light in his eyes shall cast away our darkness

His birth shall be the prevail of life

A blood traitor may be justified

A lady light will bring with her the elixir of life

Together with renewed strength

Our darkness shall be forced to wither away.

All hail our only hope.

Voldermort was not dumb. He could put two and two together. He rose and killed my parents. I still remember the agony I didn't have the liberty or the time to feel…" Draco closed his eyes as painful memories cascaded down upon him, pelting him with grief, sorrow and a sense of loss.

Draco could feel himself being sucked out of the present. The room felt as if it was spinning. He stumbled and fell. Draco leaned on the support behind him. He could not see it, but he could feel a soft hand holding his. He tightened the grip as memories flashed as images in a picture book being flipped.

"Draco, what happened to your determination? Have you gone completely insane? "Snape yelled, pushing Draco roughly to the ground.

Draco fell to the ground, shaking all over. He felt drained like all his strength had been siphoned off him. He was weak with fear. There were hot tears sliding down his cheeks. He had no idea why, but they were there, inching down his pale cheeks. Maybe it was all his pent up emotions escaping him as tears. He lay there as reality reared its ugly face at him. He had stood in front of Dumbledore, but he could not do anything. Somehow, the idea of killing him just seemed so morbid. This man in front of him looked so frail, but he had always been cherished as the greatest weird of the wizard world. He had done too much for the students for Draco to be able to kill him. As all these thoughts smothered his already confused mind, Draco could not do anything. He had stood there not knowing what to do when Snape had intervened and finished Dumbledore off. Now he had displeased the Dark Lord and no one ever displeased the Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale. He would probably be killed. What a way to die. Draco pushed himself up, but his arms gave way and he went crashing to the ground again. "I don't know. My determination just vanished. I don't know what happened to me. It was as is all of a sudden, it all seemed wrong!" Draco said.

"What do you mean?" Snape interrogated menacingly.

His black eyes were narrowed with suspicion and crinkles were appearing at the corner of his eyes. Snape neared Draco like a looming shadow, his hand gripping his wand tightly. His knuckles were white under the pressure.

Draco looked at him. His smothered mind was clear all of a sudden. It was as if a sudden had shot through his head, blasting his thoughts away and illuminating the sallow thoughts in his mind. As he had been lying on the floor, a sudden realization had struck him as if it was the answer to all his questions. He had known all along that his had not been the right one, but he had never realized that he had never been given a choice. It was what his dad or his mom reckoned or the dark lord reckoned as suitable for him. For once, he wanted to live for himself. He wanted to be able to redestine his life himself. He wanted to choose his path- the lightpath. He raised his head to answer Snape, but a cold voice sounded before his. "I know what he means…"

It was a voice no other man could withstand. It was cold like ice, but not hard like Snape's. Instead, it was pulverizing like the sharp edge of a knife slicing through your eardrums. It was soft and low, like a snake's hiss, but much much more menacing. It was a voice that was capable of making you break out in goose bumps.

Draco cussed. He recognized that voice only too well. He felt a throb in his hand and looked at his hand to see his vein pulsating against his pale skin, the purplish blue seen against the white in contrast. He was bewildered, but there were more important matters to deal with right now. "What?" he spat, saliva spraying from his mouth.

"Ahhhh…Lucious, it seems you have never managed to administer the importance of courtesy upon you son. Well, all sinners should be punished, shouldn't they? I'm sure you agree with me…" Voldermort said.

"Yes master…" said a soft voice.

Draco looked up, petrified. Whatever happened tonight, he did not want it to have anything to concern his family. However, his wishes were not to be fulfilled. There, flanked by six death eaters, stood his family, his dad, his mom and his nineteen year old sister, Frau. She was a true belle. She had soft blonde hair that twirled like waves to the middle of her back. She had baby blue eyes and tender peach colored lips encase in a heart shaped face. Her face itself held no blemishes. She was the perfect epitome of youth, beauty and liveliness.

Though right now, her beautiful face was stained with ugly tears. They were trickling down slowly, leaving ugly blotches of residue of her carefully applied make up on her face. Draco wanted to reach out and wipe away her tears. She was the only being who did not force her opinions into him. Frau was the only person who could make him feel completely understood. Sure his parents claimed to be affectionate, but that did not stop them from forcing him to do things they thought best for him. Beside Frau, stood his mom and dad. Luciuous seemed to be under the impression that he was about to be given an award. He was standing tall, his chest thrust outwards. Narcissa was clutching Frau, shushing her and wiping her tears away. Then shaking Draco out off his reverie a voice echoed off Voldermort's throat, "Avada Kedavara!"

A blinding light penetrated Draco's silver orbs as the life was ripped out off his dad. Lucious's lifeless form collapsed to the ground, the pride never quite wiped off his face. Draco watched, numb with grief. His whole body trembled in anger.

"Ah….how sad it is that your life ended so soon…" rasped Voldermort.

Draco stood up, his hands searching desperately in his pocket for his wand. Anger clouded his vision. All he saw was red as he charged towards Voldermort, only to be dragged to the ground by fifteen pairs of strong hands. Draco fell to the ground and his kneecap hit the ground painfully. Draco clutched his kneecap and lay on the floor, shivering as Voldermort marched over. He used his foot to turn Draco's head to face him. Draco spat, but Voldermort grinned. "You might be wondering what is the reason for my sudden cruel punishments…Well, as unfathomable as I am, I might as well enlighten you…"

Voldermort proceeded to tell Draco of his prophecy. Draco sat there, stunned. Was it all true? He was the real chosen one? He swallowed, slowly processing all the information in his head. Draco's head hurt, signaling an overload of information. Clearing his head, he made a decision. "So, you are here to stop me….your downfall as you put it…"

Voldermort did not reply. He sat there, staring, waiting for Draco to react and fall in his trap. However, Draco had other plans. He was concentrating on making his way through Voldermort's mind. He wanted to decipher his plans. Voldermort sensed through his. His mind rebelled. Both competitors were strong, but one played by his own rules. "Crucio!" Voldermort roared, his wand pointing at Draco.

Draco had never experienced such an excruciating pain. His insides were aflame, tearing him apart. He screamed, writhing in pain. His legs were flailing all over the place as he tried to subdue the pain. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard on repelling the curse. Narcissa and Frau were screaming at Voldermort, begging him to stop. Draco could feel something inside him. He felt as if his spirit were gone. There was a certain unexplainable emptiness in him, but it seemed to give him a newfound strength that he never knew existed. His body was no longer aching. "Is this how it is to die?" he thought as his whole body felt revitalized.

However, it seemed his life would not be as simple. "Stop! Take me if you want! Leave my son alone!" screeched Narcissa, unable to take it any longer.

Voldermort stopped and turned to Narcissa. "As you wish, "he sneered, lifting the curse off Draco.

Draco was too weak after endless torture and lay on the ground. His mouth was bubbling with blood. Narcissa and Frau ran over to Draco and hugged him, but Voldermort marched over to Narcissa and wrenched her arm. "Get up, you fool!" he laughed.

He pointed his wand at narcissa's chest and before anyone could react, he muttered a simple Avada Kedavara to finish her off. Narcissa crumpled on the ground like a rag. Draco watched, tears stinging his eyes. He could do nothing else. His eyes were pulling themselves shut. He watched as Voldermort turned to Frau. He traced the side of her mouth with his cold fingers. Frau flinched, fear swarming her eyes. "How sinfully pretty you are and to think that I was about to kill you…"Voldermort whispered.

Frau gripped Draco's hand hard. "Snape has delivered Draco dutifully and he deserves a gift- a beautiful gift." Voldermort said, beckoning Snape over. "Take this girl, Snape and do as you wish."

Snape marched over. He carried Frau bodily. Frau wept, she kicked him in the gut, but her weak body did no damage to Snape. He walked off as if nothing had happened. Draco was too weak to sustain himself anymore and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Voldermort's leather boot nearing his face.

When Draco woke up, he could not recognize his surroundings. It was a dinghy cell. He seemed to be hanging in midair. His hands were aching. Both his wrists were fastened with metal cuffs that were connected to the wall. His wrists were throbbing unbearably as gravity did its job on him. The cuffs were cutting into his flesh as Draco's own weight pulled him down. Draco looked down and saw his feet dangling helplessly. He was far from the ground, too risky to jump down even if he managed to escape.

Draco's mind had already been seized by a spasm of fear. Reality was finally rearing its ugly face at him as the dizziness fled, leaving his mind clear. His parents were dead. He only had Frau now, but even she was an uncertainty-a bleak hope that he hoped existed. All he could remember was Snape carrying her off, but somewhere in his heart, he knew what was probably or what had probably happened to his sister.

Snape threw Frau bodily on the bed. "Shut up, Frau! I want to speak!" He yelled, then knelt beside her and spoke softly. "Why did you come in my life and then, leave it so suddenly?"

Frau gaped back at him as her mind wandered deep into her memories of her hunky Snape. The Snape who would fight with her just to see her; the Snape who would sneak into the girl's dormitory to see her- where was the Snape she had loved. Of course he had left her. He had been a death eater and Frau had given him the cold shoulder the moment she had found out. They had been dating then.

Snape neared Frau slowly, "Don't you miss those times?"

Frau looked down, her eyes shining with tears. "I do, but what good does missing make?" she asked.

Snape's obsidian eyes bore into hers. "It does." He said quietly before capturing Frau's lips in a passionate kiss.

He savored the moment, tasting every inch of her delicious lips. Frau responded hungrily back. She locked her hands behind his neck. "I love you. I still do." Frau murmured against his lips.

Snape broke away. "I love you too. "He responded before kissing her again.

The couple broke away only when the need for air became paramount. Snape stared at Frau's kiss-bruised lips. "We'll get your brother. I never wanted him dead and I never want you out of my life again. I lost you once, but I'm not ready to lose you again."

Frau nodded, her eyes glazed with tears.

Draco hung in midair as the blood oozed out of the side of his mouth. He was too numb to even feel the pain. Even crucio lost its effect after the fifth tie. He stared groggily at the angry, yet smug face of Wormtail. Even Wormtail seemed worn out by the endless tortures he had offered to Draco. He twirled his wand in his hand lazily, occasionally issuing curses in Draco's direction.

Draco's eyes fell on his own wand. He knew if he could just reach it, he would have Wormtail in two within moments, but his fate was not always his to decide. Wormtail stood up and spoke all of a sudden. "So Malfoy, how does it feel to be inferior to me for once?" Wormtail asked.

Draco raised his head just so it was enough to meet Wormtail's. He was too tired and exhausted from his tortures and his voice came out strained."Why, yes Wormtail! It does feel funny to be inferior to you-scum that you are!" he replied.

Wormtail stared at Draco with indignance. The evanescence of the smug look was apparent on his face. Before he could so much as open his mouth to reply, Draco gathered all the blood in his mouth and spat them right on Wormtail's face. Wormtail stared in shock and Draco spoke before Wormtail could gather himself. "However, the blood mingled in saliva on your face seems to suggest that I am still superior."

Wormtail's ears were going red now. Draco enjoyed the sight of a tomato like Wormtail. He licked his lips and tasted his own blood. Wormtail aimed his own wand at Draco and muttered, "Crucio."

Draco writhed and squirmed as the curse left him weaker than he already was. His eyes rolled in their respective sockets and he could feel something in him. Something that made him feel strangely empty. There was a prickling pain in his left hand as if there were hundreds of tiny needles piercing right through his hand. Draco could even see that something was wrong with his hand. It did not look the same. It had been this way for days though it only became this apparent this very day. Draco would have a throbbing headache and then, an emptiness followed by numbness. After this, there was a period of time when Draco would feel distant from his own body. He could feel his arms moving, but it did not feel like he was controlling the movement. He felt as if his spirit had left his body and was watching him. It was as if another being was sharing his body-only that that being seemed to dominate his movements and thoughts and he was just existing. He was used to the emptiness though. Come to think of it, the emptiness had always been there. Whenever he was angry, Draco had experienced this emptiness. He was used to the emptiness, but the rest? And to add to the strangeness, Draco could see his hand shriveling right in front of his very eyes. It was as if his hand was a fast deflating balloon.

Draco stared at his hand as if in a trance. Having been hanging for the past few hours, Draco was torn between boredom and pain. The pain doubled by his fatigue and complete boredom gave him all the more reason to sleep. Draco let his head fall-his neck was hurting after straining to keep it up all the time. Just as he was about to drift off, a loud thud startled him awake again.

"Well, that was easy, wasn't it? Snape sneered.

Draco looked up in mild surprise. Snape was standing at the doorway. In one hand, he held his wand and in the other, he held Frau's hand. a smile caressed Draco's lacerated face slowly; he had always known about the chemistry between his sister and the potions master. It seemed things were not as bad as he had thought for Frau. Draco furthered his gaze and saw Wormtail lying at Snape's feet.

Frau rushed over with her wand. "Reducto!" she said and the cuffs binding Draco's wrists exploded.

Draco fell right into Snape's awaiting arms. His wrists no longer bound tightly, Draco could feel the blood rushing back through his veins and anaesthetized feeling evaporated off. No sooner could he feel, Draco regretted it as the pain drove him crazy. Blinded with pain, he staggered and stumbled as Snape lowered him to the ground. Dizzy with the spasm, he desperately tried to find a foothold, but failed just as miserably. He went crashing to the ground.

Draco's eyes rolled. He could feel pearls of perspiration rolling stickily down the nape of his neck. His head swayed as Snape bent over him. "Oh darn! This is going to do us no good!" Snape muttered angrily.

He shoved his wand in his pocket and scooped Draco in his arms. Draco closed his eyes in an attempt to shut out the pain and drifted into a fitful sleep as Snape and Frau crept on.

Draco awoke with a jerk from his peaceful slumber. He could see fuzzy images. His mind was reeling and he could hear angry voices. Draco's lids felt heavy and he closed them back, willing himself to go back to sleep, but the voices seem to penetrate into his subconscious mind. Not clear like a sharp knife, but rather bleary and vague like a blunt knife hacking away in your throbbing eardrums.

Draco listened groggily, not really concentrating on the conversation. He managed to gather that Snape was angry with some bloke called Mugwood. He heard Snape mutter a curse and pulled his eyes open to find a stunned man sprawled across what looked like a forest floor. He had rough features and something about him looked very Slytherin.

Seeing that Draco was awake, Snape lowered him to the ground. Draco saw a thick, sluggish red steal its way out of the side of Snape's mouth. Snape ignored it and instead asked Draco," do you have anywhere to go to? Anywhere secret would do. Facilities don't matter for the time being."

Draco nodded. He felt something searing at the back of his throat and turned his head to vomit blood. Snape looked on, his black pools reflecting the red bile. He beckoned Frau over. Draco looked at his sister. Her face had many scratches, but other than that, she seemed okay. "I'll leave you with Draco while I go get some herb's for his wounds. Love, will you be okay alone in this wilderness?" Snape asked.

Frau crouched near Snape. She squeezed Snape's cold hand and answered, "Yes!"

Her breath rose in wisps of smoke from the cold. Snape nodded and went off. Frau looked at Draco questioningly and Draco nodded his approval of Snape. Frau looked relieved as she kissed Draco's forehead softly.

Draco shivered as a sudden warmth spread through him. He stared at the night sky that had fallen upon them. The sky was starless; the only source of light being the full moon shining brightly overhead. Dark clouds swarmed the night sky. The forest was eerily quiet. Not even the rustled of leaves could be heard. Draco supposed all the animals were sleeping. Trees were swaying silently, their branches towering at great heights. He closed his eyes and imagined the clouds leering at him. He could feel a slight tingle run through his spine. Out of nowhere, he felt a sudden weight press on his right hand. He opened his eyes to see his sister's head on his hand, her lukewarm tears glistening against his pale skin. Draco wanted to stroke her lovely hair and reassure her-tell her everything would be alright and the ordeal would soon be over, but he would not dare raise his withering hand and contaminate his pure sister with its touch.

Just as he thought it, Draco could feel a loosening feeling just where his hand and his wrist met his left hand. "Great!" Draco thought despondently. "Just what I need in the middle of an unknown forest-my hand to fall off."

The rustling of leaves announced the arrival of Snape as he crashed through the undergrowth in a way that demanded a dramatic entrance. Without even a word, Snape crouched beside Draco and began dabbing away at his wounds with various herbs. They produced a hissing sound and left a weird tingling sensation that helped subdue the pain. He raised Draco's left hand and just as Draco had thought, the part below his wrist fell off. Snape stared in shock, expecting a waterfall of blood, but none came. Frau clutched Snape's arm fearfully. As for Draco, he saw his hand dislodge itself from his arm, but he never felt anything. It was like a snake shedding its skin. Snape bent his neck to inspect the hand or what was left of it, but backed away quickly as a silver vapor rose from the open hollow of Draco's wrist. Draco watched, astounded as the vapor formed itself into the shape of a hand. Draco looked on, he recognized this, but he did not know if he was right. He looked at Snape for confirmation. Snape nodded and said, ""You've been blessed, Draco."

Draco looked at Snape quellingly. "Indeed yes. It is a blessing to have your hand wither and fall in front of your very eyes and then watch as vapor takes its place."

Snape smiled wanly. "Well, if you look at it that way, then yes, it is a curse I suppose. But surely you of all people should know what this means?" he asked, his eyebrows arched questioningly.

Draco nodded. He reached out to grab the centipede inching its way beside him and in a moment, it lay in his hand frozen and very much dead. Frau's eyes widened. "What is that?" she asked.

Draco smiled tauntingly. "This?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Frau's face. "It's my hand."

Snape wrenched Draco's hand away from Frau's face. "Be careful where you wave that thing." He breathed.

Draco nodded sourly at the mention of his hand being a thing, but decided not to bring it up. Snape gave Draco some herbs to eat and Draco felt better. "To the Grind Rick Hollow." He said. "It'll be safe. It's just a bit off muggle London. They wouldn't think of looking in there because they don't even know it exists. Dad bought it under my name with noone's knowledge."

Snape nodded.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and looked at Hermione. She had been listening quietly with rapt attention. Now, she spoke, breaking the silence. "So much has happened in you life during the holidays?"She asked softly.

Draco nodded."There is more to it, but do you want me to continue?"

Hermione looked at her folded hands."Would it help or is it too much to ask?"

Draco had not tried not to cry all this while, but his resistance had worn off and his eyes glazed over, but he continued on. "Does it even matter?" he asked.

Hermione had no answer to this. Instead she hugged him, bringing him close to her and offering him as much solace as she could. Draco hesitated a moment, but he knew he needed the comfort of this intimacy as much as she needed it and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his head into her swollen stomach as she stroked his hair tenderly. "Shall I tell you the remainder another day? Perhaps tomorrow?' Draco asked.

"Tomorrow." Hermione concluded.

**A/N: There, Hermione and Draco are getting closer and Draco has just poured out half of what's in his heart to her! Hate it like it? Please review!**


	17. Memoirs of Draco Malfoy

**A/N: And hello there! I am here again to admit that although I can and will never be able to claim the characters of harry potter, I will want to claim as many reviews as possible. So please! R&R**

**Alright, many people have asked me and told me that it is atrocious that Hermione courted Ron so fast after Krum's death. As Draco here 'counsels' Hermione, you'll get the picture more clearly. Thanks to Quirky Del for suggesting this to me when I started this story sometime ago….**

Memoirs Of Draco Malfoy

Chapter 16

Hermione awoke to the soft snores of Draco Malfoy as he lay curled beside her with his head resting on her lap. His breathing was slow and soft and did nothing to ruin the pristine aura that had somehow settled overnight. Hermione smiled and stroked his baby soft hair. His blonde hair shown as it caught the sun's beams as they peaked in through the slightly parted curtains. Draco had fallen asleep embracing Hermione and Hermione had fallen asleep not long after, but now, her bliss was completely lost. To list, firstly, she had missed another day's worth of lessons. However, how could she have just have left Draco alone in his dire need of solace? Secondly, she was going to have to miss another day's lessons because Draco would be continuing his story. Thirdly, Ron was expecting confirmation of their relationship today. Hermione sighed in despair.

The decision had become the root cause for her present dilemma. She knew very well that the relationship would never work out, but how was she supposed to confront Ron about it? What if it hurt him, made him despise her or worse still, revenge against her? She groaned in frustration, restraining herself from tearing her hair apart.

Draco awoke at the sound of her voice and lifted his head off her lap. Hermione felt the absence of his weight on her lap and somehow, it made her feel strangely empty. Hermione gave herself a mental shake as Draco smiled at her sleepily and greeted her with an unusually cheery goodmorning. Hermione greeted him back and eyed him nervously for any signs of the night before, but Draco showed none and Hermione relaxed at his casual demeanor.

Draco stalked off to get washed while Hermione requested breakfast off Dobby, SPEW still on her mind.

Draco and Hermione sat in the comforting silence of their common room. Hermione sat, absorbed in her own thoughts as she listened to the clanking of metal cutlery against porcelain plate. Her mind was buzzing with a never-ending list of questions. She watched blankly as Draco ate, his delicate lips tracing nimbly over the fork. She watched as he slowly nibbled at his food with as much grace as a man could muster, his eyes never leaving the bed except occasionally to glance out of the window at intervals. "Draco," she called all of a sudden.

Draco stopped eating and contemplated her with pleasant surprise. Hermione felt her cheeks growing hot as she hastened to continue. "I can call you that, can't I?" she asked, blushing furiously.

She had not meant to, but it had just come out of her mouth subconsciously. Draco smirked calmly and for a moment, Hermione had the insane urge to kiss it off his face. Instead, she waited patiently for his reply. Draco fixed her with a calculating stare as he answered in his usual carefully chosen words, "Yeah you can, but does that mean I call you Hermione?"

Hermione liked the way her name rolled off his tongue and cascaded out of his pale, pink lips so naturally. Not even Hermione's parents said her name this beautifully."Go ahead; if you want," Hermione replied carefully, exerting some added emphasis on the last three words.

"So, shall I leave it be, Granger?" Draco snarked, exerting force on Granger.

Hermione contemplated it a moment, before telling Draco to back off. "Alright! Alright! Hermione it is then!" Draco exclaimed, laughter rolling off his lips as he held his hands up in mock defeat. "So what is you called me for anyways?" he asked.

Hermione chewed on her bread thoughtfully. "Could I have-or trust your advice in something? Relationship matter in fact."

"Weasely?" Draco questioned, his left eyebrow raised quizzically.

Hermione nodded. "I don't know whether I should continue the relationship. I don't think I love him anymore."

Draco stopped eating and dropped his cutlery back on his plate. He looked her straight in the eye and asked brusquely, "Have you ever?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked rather sharply.

Draco sighed. "Don't look at me like you want to bite my head off."

Hermione stifled a laugh and Draco smiled wearily. "Go ahead and laugh."

Hermione allowed herself a little laughter before pushing Draco on. Draco pulled her chair for himself opposite to where she was sitting. He sat down with his knees brushing lightly against Hermione's. Somewhere in herself, Hermione felt a light tingling sensation. "I knew someone would have to tell you this, but I never thought it would have to be me…so, let me repeat and think about it carefully, did you ever truly fall in love with Ronald Weasely?"

Hermione responded with a confused look and said, "I don't get it. Are you telling me I never loved Ron?"

Draco chose to answer her indirectly. He felt like a downright psychiatrist right now. "What was your er….mindset when Ron proposed?" he asked.

Hermione's eyes took on a bewildered look. She always understood things; not understanding this just made her feel vulnerable. "What has that got to do with anything?" she asked frantically.

Draco held his hand up before he was suffocated with a tirade of questions. He stood up and bent low such that their faces were mere inches apart. "Whatever I'm asking you is to help you, so just answer me. It will help. I promise." Draco breathed in his usually husky voice, placing his hand over his chest as if swearing an oath.

Hermione calmed down a little. "What do you think?" she asked.

Draco's voice took on a softer approach as he said, "I can't answer that for you. I can't force what I think into you. I can only hope to help, I'm afraid. Try. You had just lost your boyfriend. You were pregnant. What would your feelings have been like?"

Hermione stared into his metal-grey eyes and felt strange feeling of safety wash over her. She lay a hand on his chest lightly. She could feel the curves of his well toned abs and the steady rhythm of his thumping heart through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. She lightly pushed him away and stood from her chair, freeing herself from the intimacy.

Draco watched her in silence, his steely eyes taking in her every movement. Hermione looked out of the window. It was raining outside. The glass pane was stained with wet drops of rain. Hermione stared at the bleary sky. More raindrops were crashing down, hitting the glass panes hard. The sky seemed to be mourning together with Hermione. Hermione looked back at Draco in despondency. "I really don't know, Draco."

There were tears streaming down her cheeks now. She had no idea when or why they had started. She could not even remember having cried, but the tears were there all the same. Draco strode over, his leather boots echoing off the common room walls. He held her, his long arms wrapped around her thin hips. His chin resting atop her head, he whispered soothing words to her till she calmed down. "There, there. Don't cry. I'm here to help you. Try your best and think."

Hermione cried soundly on his chest, rushing her emotions away with her tears. "I can't think now, Draco. I feel utterly traumatized, but I have no idea why. I feel pain, but I feel numb all the same. I feel the past haunting me, and although I hate it, I can't forget it."

Draco remained nonvocal. He stroked her hair, his long fingers caressing her brown curls. Choosing his words carefully, he said, "Perhaps you felt something similar as to how you feel now when you think about it."

Hermione's crying ceased as she gave his suggestion a thought. "Confusion?" she asked.

"Jackpot!" Draco thought. He pushed Hermione away from his chest and held her at arm's length. He bent his neck and said, "Perhaps confusion and do you think you were as steady in making your decisions as you are now?"

Hermione's face lit up with realization as she shook her head slowly. "So I made a rash decision-"

"Confusing affection and gratitude with love…" Draco continued, helping her.

"Did HE ever love me then?" Hermione pondered.

"Perhaps or perhaps not. All I can say is that a crush is far from actual, true love." Draco ventured.

Hermione nodded. "What should I tell him today then?"

"What do you think?" Draco asked. "It's not what I think that matters; it's what you think."

Hermione searched Draco's face for an expression, but it was a inscrutable as ever. "I want to be his friend, not his lover." Hermione voiced.

"That would've been my decision too." Draco said, nodding his approval. "So, are you ready to hear the remainder of my story? Now that I've started, it's easier to get it off my heart quickly."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco leaned on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. "Do you remember the day you bumped into me at Diagon Alley?"

Hermione nodded, wondering where this was leading. "I had been on the run for about two weeks and McGonagall's owl reached me, informing me that I've been made head boy. I don't know how they chose me, but returning back to the safety of Hogwarts was something I welcomed. That particular day, I had set out to purchase my books…" Draco trailed off as he delved into the day's events.

Draco kept his head bent low, with the hood of his raincoat pulled low over his face as he steered into Diagon Alley. Severus and Frau were walking beside him, chattering away and very much lost in their own little world of romance. Severus could be quite the Romeo when he wanted to as Draco had come to know. "Drinks?" Draco asked as they neared Madame Delia's drinks.

Severus and Frau nodded and they entered the small cottage like inn. Despite its small area, it had a cozy ambience that never failed to irk lovers. It had tables spaced out evenly and plush chairs were stacked neatly at their sides. A small arena in the middle of the floor had been cleared for a mini dance floor.

The trio sat at a corner table. "I'll get the drinks." Severus offered.

"Firewhisky." Frau said.

"Butterbeer I suppose," sulked Draco.

Severus smirked before striding off to get the drinks. "Don't do anything stupid like dancing and get seen." Draco warned before excusing himself to answer nature's call.

Draco looked at Hermione." Maybe I shouldn't have left my sister alone."

"Why? What happened?" Hermione asked.

Draco's shoulders shook involuntarily as he said the remainder. "I came back and my sister was gone. I went to the counter and realized Severus was missing too. I asked Delia, but she had no answer as to their whereabouts. I was confused and headed out. I spotted Bellatrix in the distance the moment I opened the door."

"What did you do? Where were Snape and your sister?" Hermione asked, anxiety mounting in her heart.

Draco hushed her before continuing. "I scuttled off as fast as I could in the opposite direction, searching desperately for any signs of Severus or Frau. That was when I saw Peter."

"Peter Pettigrew? That rat of a man? What was he doing there?" Hermione asked.

"Why, searching for me of course!" Draco exclaimed, smiling lightly at Hermione's indignance. "I looked for a reason for a reason to turn away and that was when I spotted you. I acted like I was gloating to you so that I could get some cover, but I could feel the pain in my death park." Draco's voice trailed off again.

"Now that's news to me, Malfoy. But you did not expect me to lose out to you, did you Malfoy? Because, if you had, then too bad. I'm head girl which means I have all the rights you do. So, fat chance ferret!" Hermione replied scathingly.

Draco scrunched his face as the pain became more and more unbearable. He could feel something warm and sticky roll down the length of his arm. He stared aghast, as the few bloodrops that had specked the ground. Hermione did not seem to have noticed though. Draco caught himself just in time to hear Hermione's last few words. "She's head girl? Draco think of something to retort! Quick! Stop staring at the blood. She might notice it too! Damn you Draco!" Draco thought to himself angrily.

"You? Head prefect? Merlin's beard, Hogwarts is going down then." Draco said, managing a smirk that he hoped would hoodwink the granger girl and the weasel.

The blood was spurting down Draco's hand now. He could see Ron groping for his wand. Normally, Draco would have dueled, but blood spurting out of the dark mark was a bad sign. The dark lord must be as his utmost wrath. Confusion forcing Draco to back out and run away, he was caught off guard when Hermione punched him. Draco's hand flew to his injured nose just as the blood covered the area of his palm.

Hermione gasped, under the impression that she had inflicted a punch so hard that it had broken Draco's nose. She bent down to check Draco's crumpled form, but he used his right hand to push her prying hands away, afraid that she might discover the actual origin of the blood. Draco picked himself up and scrambled in the direction of Knockturn Alley. His hand never leaving his face, Draco raced to a dark corner, his mind buzzing with questions about Frau's and Severus's whereabouts.

Draco winced in pain and clutched his left hand. Draco felt a cold hand on his shoulder and gulped. It sent shivers up his spine for he knew who it would be. Shuddering, he turned around to face the hooded figure. "Draco Malfoy…where have you been all this while? The dark lord needs you…" The voice was squeaky, but firm and Draco bowed his head as he did some quick thinking.

Draco watched with disgust as Wormtail's thin, pale lips formed into a victorious smirk. "If Wormtail managed to capture me, maybe that's where Snape and Frau are." He thought, making his mind up to try and rescue them. "As you wish…" He said obligingly, a small trace of fear evident in his voice.

"So, were they there-Snape and your sister?" Hermione asked, interrupting Draco's recount.

Draco threw Hermione a nasty look before saying, "This is like the second time you've interrupted me."

Hermione held her hands up in defeat and said, "Alright! Alright! Stop being a twitchy ferret and continue!"

Draco laughed and swatted Hermione on the head before returning to continue his story with a sober expression etched on his face. "They brought me to the Malfoy Manor which was being used as their temporary headquarters…" Draco began.

"Where the hell is Frau?" Yelled Draco, his feet planted firmly on the polished wooden tiles.

"If I knew, I would have sent her to hell by now. As well as Severus! That toerag dares to procrastinate all that I've done for him?" Voldermort spat, equally angry.

"You mean they aren't?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"Weren't," a voice rang form the adjacent corridor.

"Bella." Draco said sharply.

"And yes it is! We meet again, don't we?" Bellatrix said, shoving a bound and gagged Frau and Severus into view.

"Ahhhh…Bella, I'm glad you found the scoundrels!" Voldermort praised.

He pushed Draco to the ground beside Severus. Draco thought fast. He knew there were too many death eaters to fight alone. He needed Severus's and Frau's help. He eyed their wands lying on the table beside Avery. He supposed theirs, like his, had been taken away from them on their way here. Praying that this would work, Draco removed his glove and held the rope with his left hand. Severus watched as the rope vanished in wisps of smoke. "Create a diversion and I'll get the wands." He ordered.

Draco nodded. He glanced at his once beautiful aunt. She was too far away. He turned the other side and saw Avery standing about a foot away. He could reach him from his current position if he stretched his legs long enough. With a swift motion, he used his left leg to trip Avery while standing up in the process. Before anyone could react, Draco pounced on Avery, his left hand holding Avery down by the chest and his right knuckle shoved deep into Avery's mouth. Draco could feel Avery's teeth grinding against his raw skin, beseeching it with the crimson beauty his veins held. The pain was unbearable as Draco's skin tore under the pressure. However, Draco was too astounded by the works of his left hand to be able to care. He had seen the swirling mist do many things, but this time it was not just freezing things or vanishing them. This time, Draco's hand went right through Avery's chest. Draco felt like he had punched a tomato. Draco's hand had the weird sensation of passing through compact air. It pressed against his hand on all sides. Draco stared on in awe as he felt thousands of wire like materials entangling around his fingers, his fingernails scratching and bruising their seemingly delicate walls.

Realizing that Avery was now quite literally thrashing about in obvious discomfort, Draco turned his attention towards the man. He could feel Avery's teeth now whetting against his bone. Draco groaned in agony and wrenched his hand out of his mouth. He looked at his ruined hand and Avery's contorted face. "My hand must be causing much pain. Wonder how though…" Draco thought as he did what was logical-shove his hand in deeper.

A wand hit Draco on the head. Draco turned his head, disgruntled at the disturbance. He fetched the wand, recognizing it as his own. Draco looked around and it hit him what little time had passed. "Funny." He thought. It felt like hours." "Healius Bandishius." He muttered, causing a bandage to spin around his hand from the end of his wand. "That would do. At least I won't bleed to death. "Draco thought wanly.

Draco realized Avery's thrashing had ceased. He looked back at Avery and to his revulsion, realized that his hand had emerged the other side holding something. Draco looked closely and with a jolt realized that it was a frozen heart. He stared on in shock, his mind reeling with what he had just done. He held it in his hands, his fearful grey eyes reflecting it, but before he had time to respond, a spell hit him like no other. "Crucio!" bellowed Dolby, a death eater fresh out of Hogwarts the previous year.

Draco screamed in pain as he writhed on the floor. He collected his nerves soon enough and concentrated hard on deflecting the curse. Soon, he had Dolby under the curse. "Avada Kedavara!" he roared at Dolby.

Draco watched as Dolby died in front of his very eyes. "Sorry Dolby." He muttered.

Feet away, Severus was dueling with Nott, both of them brandishing their wands at each other like swords as they fought in a frenzy. Frau was not doing as well though. Bellatrix had her at the mercy of her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" Draco bellowed, stunning his aunt.

"Thanks," Frau whispered.

Draco smiled before he was struck. "Slicio." Ralph muttered, his hand grazing Draco's face.

Draco clutched his face as the searing pain filled his gashes. "Stupificus!" Draco yelled back in anger.

Ralph glowed green as he was raised off his feet and thrust back hard against the wall. Draco smirked. "Tripitome!" he said, casting a tripping curse on Voldermort as he sneaked on Voldermort.

He strode over to meet him, his coat entangling itself in between his legs. "Firmantus Propelius!" Voldermort shot back as he backward rolled himself back on his feet.

Draco was thrown off his feet and hurled into the air. He could feel the air pressing against him; hear it rushing past him. Draco saw the ceiling just a few feet away. Closing his eyes in fear, he propped his knee up to save his face. His knee crashed with the stone ceiling with a sickening crunch. Draco clutched his fractured kneecap as a spasm caused his eyes to glaze with tears. He could feel himself being pulled back to the ground. Without the ability to control anything, Draco could do nothing but watch as his arms flailed helplessly in the air. He felt himself slice through the air as gravity pulled him closer and closer to the ground till as last, he smashed onto the mahogany floor with a force that caused tremors till where Frau was standing a metre away.

Frau turned back in time to see her brother crash onto the ground. She watched, stricken as his head hit the ground. She screamed, afraid he was dead. Frau fainted in shock, her legs crumbling into a heap beneath her.

Draco felt the spasm shake his entire being as it he had been torn into two. He felt as if his organs had shattered like glass pieces and were pricking him from the inside. He felt the warm sensation of blood pooling beneath him before he blacked out.

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She was looking fearfully at him, her body rigid and her breath caught in her throat. "I don't really know what happened after that, but this is what I gathered from Severus."

"Where's Severus and what about Frau?" Hermione asked.

For some reason, Draco's voice hardened as he said, "All in due time."

Severus watched aghast. He was torn between helping Frau, tending to Draco and resuming his own battle with Anon. That was when he saw it- Draco's hand was changing color.

Draco's left hand that was usually a silvery blue was now slowly changing to a shimmering yellow/ Draco's eye had swiveled back into its socket. His eyeballs were mere white balls dancing in the depths of his sockets. Severus noticed with a jolt that Draco was beginning to float. "Regalitus." He breathed, astounded.

Severus knew the day that Draco's hand had fallen off that this would happen, but he no idea it would be then. Severus had no idea how he was supposed to react. Hoping that undesirable would befall, Severus continued to fight Anon.

Draco swooped down and caught two miserable death eaters. He watched them struggling under his grasp with obvious sadistic pleasure. Leering, he squeezed their necks with his vice-like grips as if squeezing the juice out of an orange. Their eyes bulged and their tongues lolled, but Draco did not loosen his grip till moments later when they ceased to exist. He threw them effortlessly behind him.

Draco continued his rampage, crashing tables, murdering death eaters and by the time he was done with the death eaters, the entire manor was a picture of haphazardness. All the death eaters had been killed and the tables upturned. "Get out! Take the lady with you!" Draco ordered of Severus.

Severus obeyed instantaneously. He scooped an unconscious Frau into his arms. Cradling her limp form close to his chest, he strode out through the massive oak doors, stopping only to look back once more at Draco. Severus's obsidian eyes betrayed the stoical expression on his face. It was obvious that he was worried about Draco.

Once outside, Severus laid Frau on the ground gently. He stroked her hair, relieving her face off the few stray strands. He stared at her, admiring her beauty. He bent down and pressed his lips softly to hers. "I love you dear." He murmured against her pink lips. He pulled away soon enough and crept to the window with haste to see what was happening.

Hexes were flying from the end of Voldermort's wand, but everything seemed to bound off Draco. "Such petty curses don't do anything to me." Draco said.

"Then I hope this does." Spat Voldermort. "Liquidatorous!"

Draco swerved out of the way swiftly. He raised his hand, levitating twelve tables from all around the house. Voldermort watched in mortal fear as huge massive tables floated his way in amazing speeds. "Reductius!" he yelled desperately, his eyes maddening in fear.

A purple spark flew out of the end of his wand and hit the tables. Three of them were blasted. Thick sweat was slicked on his forehead as he realized that he had very little time left before his doom. Voldermort thought hard, his mind running marathons. He muttered a curse to himself, "Physio Inablius." He said and a moment later he turned a transparent blue moments before a table crashed right through him.

"Crucio Vendetta!" Draco roared before Voldermort could regain his composure.

Voldermort screamed in pain, his mouth bubbling with blood. Voldermort felt as if there were a hundred fiery stakes weaving their way in and out of him. It felt as if he had just been shredded and was now being sewn together again. Draco swooped down and caught Voldermort by the throat without bothering to lift the former curse. Draco raised Voldermort by the throat as Voldermort kicked and thrashed. Voldermort tried to scream, but no sound escaped his constricted throat. He only managed weak, choking noises. With eyes gleaming in fury, Draco plunged his left hand into Voldermort's chest where he knew his heart lay.

Draco pushed deeper and deeper till he hit Voldermort's heart. Voldermort threw his head back and howled in pain. Draco wasted no time in squeezing tightly on Voldermort's heart. With a scream that pulverized the night sky, Voldermort perished. Warm blood drenched Draco's hand as he stood there.

Moments later, Draco collapsed onto the ground.

Severus watched spellbound. He waited for awhile incase either woke up, but neither did. It was clear Draco had passed out and Voldermort had passed away. Scooping Draco in his arms, he headed back out through the door. Before leaving, he paused at the door to pray for the spirit that had been freed of Voldermort's demon.

Draco awoke out of his reverie. He spoke in a slightly straggled voice. "I never woke up till I was in my own room."

"How did you get here? Snape left you here?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "He didn't tell McGonagall what exactly happened, but she allowed us to stay all the same."

"Where are they now? You never mentioned what happened to Frau after she fainted." Hermione pointed out.

Draco sighed. He closed his eyes tightly as tears appeared at the crevice of his eyes. Draco leant back against the wall again as he relieved his darkest memories for the last time.

Draco came to slowly. It began with the heavy lidded feeling on his head as if something heavy had been placed on it. Then came the torturous pain from all over his body. Draco groaned. It felt funny to use his voice all of a sudden. The light was piercing through his closed lids, illuminating the red veins running through them. He tried squeezing his eyes tight to shut the light out, but to no avail. He tried opening them then, but he felt like sinking back into the soft bed he seemed to be lying on. He could hear the conversation going overhead though. "I'm glad you managed to bring the boy here, Severus. I'm afraid I can't do much though. There seems to be much dark magic hovering over him. I'll send Ms Granger to do what she can though." Said a voice that sounded like McGonagall.

"I must be in Hogwarts." Draco thought and eased his tensed and alert muscles.

"Yes of course! Thank you for having us, McGonagall." Said another voice.

"Severus." Draco thought.

"I'll take my leave then." McGonagall said.

Draco made sure McGonagall had left before pulling his eyes open. He saw Severus standing in thought above him. "Severus." He called.

It hurt to use his voice. His throat was sore. Severus turned. "Draco, you're awake. I'm so glad." Severus rushed.

Draco forced his tired muscles in to a tired smile. "What happened after I fainted? I wasn't even under the impression I'd survive." Draco asked with much effort.

"Regalitus." Severus answered.

Draco's eyes widened in realization. "Did I do well? I feel like I exerted myself. "Did I do well?"

"Yes my boy. You did well-very well." Replied Severus, stroking Draco's hair affectionately. "Voldermort's dead."

Draco nodded, having no energy to celebrate. "Where's Frau?" he asked.

Severus looked grim as he said, "I didn't bring her along."

Severus's emotions betrayed him. He ran his hand through his hair warily. Tears formed at the brink of his eyes. Draco had never seen his godfather tear. Bewildered, he asked, "What happened?"

"The fool thought you died and became insane!" he said between sobs that were so uncharacteristic of him.

"The fool thought I died and went insane." Draco repeated, wiping the tears in the corner of his eyes.

Hermione listened to closely. "I want to see your sister. I want to meet them. Where are they?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "I'll bring you."

Before Hermione could ask when, Draco had left the common room for his own private room. Hermione stared the door long after he was gone…

**A/N: Alright, that clears some of the doubts, doesn't it? I'm sorry to those who had not responded to for your surveys. I had some inconsistent alerts of reviews and had no idea some of you reviewed, but I tried my best to track you guys down! And don't worry, my system is back! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please, READ AND REVIEW! **


	18. We're Through

**A/N: alright, sorry I haven't updated as fast as I would usually like to, but I had a camp and then a TWENTY PAGES LONG report on it! Phew!**

**Alright, I'm up with the next chapter and as always, I'm just going to beg of all of you who chance by this story to please leave a review and I would respond to them. Your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

We're through

Chapter 17

Draco and Hermione were walking along the corridors towards the dungeons for potions. Their swishing cloaks produced the only audible sounds between them. Draco hadn't spoken a word since the revival of his history. It had been Hermione who had suggested that they resume lessons. Draco had merely nodded silently. Hermione watched him through the corner of her eye. At first, she had not questioned his silence, figuring he needed the space, but the silence was getting foreboding. Hermione decided to break the silence. "Draco?" she called tentatively.

Draco looked so delicate as he hobbled with his walking stick, but Hermione had just realized how strong he really was. "Mhmmmm…" was all Draco replied.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Draco stopped as well and waited for her. Grabbing Draco firmly by the shoulders, Draco turned him to face her and asked, "Draco, why are you so tight-lipped now?"

Draco shrugged and carried on walking ahead, clearly expecting Hermione to just follow. Hermione, however, yanked him back. Stumbling on his walking stick, Draco had to be steadied by Hermione. "Answer me." She stated firmly, not used to being left clueless.

"What do you mean answer you? What do you expect from a cripple? Face it, I can't run and skip gaily. What the bloody hell do you want me to do?" growled Draco.

He flung his walking stick across the floor, but soon regretting it as he staggered. Tears of frustration were grazing his cheeks. Hermione took no offence and helped him to sit on a table in a secluded corner. Draco sat with his shoulders hunched over, his face hidden in his palm. "I'm sorry Hermione, "he muttered after a while.

Hermione shook her head, smiling placidly. "No, Draco. It was my fault. I should have done better, but you know, my day just won't be fulfilled without you throwing snarky comments my way."

Draco grinned at this. "Nah! You know it's mine and I apologize. "

Hermione smiled and walked over, hugging him. Draco accepted the hug, reveling in its comfort. "Do you want to visit my sister today?" he asked, overcome by a sudden thought.

"Why all of a sudden?" Hermione whispered.

"I want to see her." Draco said, his shoulders shaking as he cried silently.

"Don't cry," she cooed softly in his ears.

Draco nodded into his shoulder as Hermione continued. "How about tomorrow? I have to see Ron tonight, remember?"

Draco stiffened a moment, but nodded soonafter. Hermione could not help, but notice this. She hoped it was what she thought it was, but she could not be sure. After all, she was not exactly what many guys would want. Draco withdrew from the hug. Hermione wiped his tears, her hand caressing his smooth, blemishless face. She handed him his walking stick. "Off to potions then."

Draco nodded grimly.

"It'll be alright. Don't fret." Hermione said.

"Yeah, sure it will be, Missy. I bet you five galleons that the guy will make an attempt to meet me alone." Draco replied.

"Tempting offer, Draco, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn it down." Hermione replied grinning. "Just in case you win-I don't have money to pay you."

Draco smirked though his eyes showed concern, but he mentioned nothing. Hermione was glad at this; she was already embarrassed enough after telling Draco that she had absolutely no money.

Draco stopped in front of the dungeons unwillingly and only knocked on the door after the small nudge that Hermione proffered. "Enter." Came the reply and Draco twisted the door knob and opened the door to his infernal.

Draco pushed at the door with his foot. Here was a silence as Professor Mugwood's eyes met Draco's. Draco leaned casually against the doorframe. "Are you going to call me in or am I going to have to stand here all day?"

Professor Mugwood's face was that of utter apoplexy, but he calmed down soon enough and pulled on a smooth facade. "Come on in then." He said.

Draco nodded curtly, pushing himself off the door frame and their eyes met-Draco's grey orbs and Professor Mugwood's yellow, cat-like ones. It was hard to interpret their expressions, but their eyes told enough tales. Draco's eyes were that of pure loathing and venom, while Professor Mugwood's were a more calculating or a hesitant stare as if the sight of a live Draco was innerving. One could go so far as to say Professor Mugwood was afraid of Draco.

Draco rubbed his forearm unconsciously where Hermione knew his dark mark lay. She prodded him in the back. Draco took the hint. "I'll take my seat then, "he said, preparing to go off.

"Professor, "interjected Professor Mugwood.

Draco turned back, a smirk playing across his lips. "Respect is only vital to the heart. There is no need to address me as professor or perhaps, a newbie such as you could not differentiate between teacher and student. Tsk, tsk worthless…" he replied.

Professor Mugwood's yellow eyes narrowed to mere slits. "You of all people should know not to play with me, Sonny."

It was hard to tell what had caused so much fury in Draco's eyes, but he extinguished it soon enough and replied in an even and well defined tone, "I'm sorry, _dad_, but I was under the impression that we were conversing rather than playing."

Draco had muttered the word dad under his breath and only Hermione and Professor Mugwood could have possibly heard it. However, neither commented. The air hung thick as students stopped their work to stare at the three-Mugwood and Draco glaring at each other while Hermione stood in between, not quite sure of what to do. Harry seemed to be practically drinking in every word that was being exchanged between the two, his green eyes-wait they were twinkling! It was hard to tell who hated the other more. Hermione coughed loudly to distract them from their vendetta. It did the trick as they seemed to finally come to their senses. Draco grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and led them to a seat at the back of the classroom. Professor Mugwood, however, seemed to have other plans. "Draco, I would appreciate it if you sit at the front of the class. You have missed a lot, haven't you?" Professor Mugwood asked.

Draco opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione stopped him with a light shake of her head. Draco obliged and settled down in a seat at the front of the classroom. He glared at Professor Mugwood as he rattled on about the importance of fertility potions. Hermione blushed furiously at this and turned to Draco. "Why are you so angry with him?" she asked.

"Ever heard that yellow eyes are favorites of the dar- Voldermort's. "He asked, not answering her directly.

"So, you think he's in league with the dark lord? Anyone can be Voldermort then-even the cats that roam the school grounds." Answered Hermione.

"I'll ask Severus to explain to you tomorrow." Draco said, spotting Professor Mugwood's eyes on them.

Hermione looked up, following his gaze and fell silent when she saw Professor Mugwood. "Ms Granger, I'm sure it would do you good to pay attention, seeing that a fertility potion might be of use to you." He said, sneering.

The entire dungeon rang with laughter. Professor Mugwood chuckled lightly. Ron and harry shook their heads disapprovingly, but watched helplessly as Hermione hung her head low, fighting back her tears. However, it was Draco who came to her rescue. "It would do you good not to intervene in the personal lives of your students, Mugwood!" he snapped angrily, abandoning all hopes of respect.

Professor Mugwood rounded on Draco, his yellow eyes glinting menacingly. "That, Draco, is my wish. You do not have to tutor me on how I am should treat my students." he said.

Draco glared back at him, showing no signs of backing out without a fight. "I would not be tutoring you, had you been a better teacher yourself." He retorted.

"Meaning what, Draco?" asked Professor Mugwood, his breath coming out in a low hiss.

Draco smirked as he stood up to tower above the fuming professor. Draco could see the Professor Mugwood's face was scrunched up in fury. "Meaning that you, Mugwood, are a completely worthless piece of or rather pile of dog crap," Draco replied. "A rather stunted one at that. " he added after an afterthought.

Professor Mugwood seemed to have lost all control of his emotions as he drew out his wand, but Draco was faster and was brandishing the wand at Professor Mugwood's neck moments earlier. Hermione leapt up quickly and separated the two. "Don't push your luck, Draco." Spat Professor Mugwood, shaking Hermione away.

Hermione fell back into Draco's chest. "I'll try to keep that in my mind the next time I have the temptation to murder you." Draco replied coolly, pocketing his wand.

"You'd better. Detention for you at eight 'o' clock tonight. Meet me in my dungeons." Professor Mugwood retorted.

Draco rolled his eyes before half-dragging Hermione out of the classroom. Standing outside, he consoled the crying Hermione. Hermione threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder and wept, wetting his shirt with her warm tears. Draco snaked his left arm around her tiny waist and rested his right hand on her back, rubbing small circles with his thumb. He rested his chin atop her head and cooed soothing words to her. "Don't worry Hermione. he's just taking out the rage he has on me on you. " he murmured softly, drawing apart.

Draco bent down and looked into Hermione's tearful eyes. He smiled lightly and Hermione returned it. Placing his palms on either of Hermione's cheeks, Draco bent her head to kiss her forehead. "Lunch in the common room?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, a small smile caressing her face again. She clutched his arm and leant her head into his shoulder as he led them both back to the common room.

Hermione nibbled at her roasted chicken while Draco pampered himself with chips and a box of assorted chocolates he had persuaded Winky into giving him. Winky was doing much better these days. She was no longer crying over her dead masters. She had started to enjoy the affection that Dobby showered her with.

The two ate in companionable silence till Draco decided to break it with some small talk. "It seems that even fate does not like my return to lessons, doesn't it?" he commented.

"More like Professor Mugwood doesn't." Hermione replied. "Why though?"

"Well, this is as much as I know. Mugwood has always been at loggerheads with Severus. It seems he was adamant that I should not be freed from Voldermort's grasp. It seems him and Lucious-"

"Your father," Hermione interjected.

"Yeah, that man, "Draco agreed.

"Why don't you just call him father then?" Hermione asked.

"I do. Just father."

"Why not _your_ father?"

"Because I isn't true." Draco replied.

"But why?" Hermione asked. "I mean, yes, he was an idiot who only cared about purebloods and yes, he was in league with Voldermort, but he is and will forever be you father. There's no point denying it. It's his blood that runs in your veins."

"No it doesn't." Draco replied calmly, despite his shaking shoulders.

"Whatever you said is not it…" he said.

All of a sudden, a blinding pain shot through Draco's head and he fell forward onto the ground. He clutched his head and rolled on the ground. Hermione rushed to his side. "No…no…let it stop…let it all stop…no…" he moaned.

Hermione moved forward cautiously till she was bent over him. She crouched over him and placed her palm on his shoulder. "Draco?" she called out hesitantly.

Draco fell silent all of a sudden. He woke up a few moments later and roughly brushed the tears at the side of his eyes. "Sorry about that." He said, standing up.

He looked up at Hermione. She was clutching her abdomen in obvious discomfort. "Are you alright?" he asked out of pure concern.

Hermione nodded as the cramps faded away just as they had appeared. Perhaps she had just gotten frightened of Draco's reaction. Draco helped her onto the couch and sat beside her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Hermione. Don't get stressed up over such things; they won't do the kid any good." He said, getting off the couch. "Hurry along. We have defense against the dark arts with Alexandra."

As she entered the classroom, Hermione could sense the chatter- probably gossips concerning her. She was sure it was about what had happened in potions lesson that day. Hermione could feel tears pricking at her eyes again, but she ignored them. Draco came in after her, his robes billowing casually behind him. Pansy chose the exact moment to whisper to a fellow Slytherin, Mandy. "Even Professor Mugwood agrees that she's a downright slut. I don't even know how she dares to enter the classroom. if I were her-" but she faltered as Draco paused walking to glare at her.

He threw a rude gesture her way before sauntering over to his seat beside Hermione. Hermione had chosen the corner seats just in front of Pansy and Mandy. He settled himself beside the windows and pretended to look out through them while actually listening to the exchange between Pansy and Mandy.

"Why does he still have that power of you?"Mandy asked.

"Because, like it or not, the guy is a Slytherin Sex God!" admitted Pansy through gritted teeth.

Draco smirked inwardly. He felt a light pressure on his shoulder and looked down to see Hermione's honey curls straying over his shoulder as she rested her head there. "What's wrong?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione looked up at him tearfully and Draco nodded to show he understood. He rested his head on hers and Hermione snuggled closer to him. Sighing, Hermione tried to tolerate the cramps that had returned and tried to distract herself with Pansy's conversation with Mandy.

"So, did you get to fuck him? I heard that it's what every girl wants…" Mandy asked.

"Fuck him? He's still a virgin boy! The most he can give me was a chaste kiss." Pansy snorted.

Somehow, Hermione felt an odd sense of contempt at this. She nuzzled closer to Draco, her head burying into his chest.

"Awwww…I was expecting a story of torrid romance." Responded Mandy.

Pansy snorted and Hermione grinned stealthily, despite her cramps. Somehow, over the course of time he had been ill, Draco had wormed his way into her heart. She found herself thinking about him at odd hours, but Hermione also knew that this was never going to workout and her child was going to be born out of wedlock. She did not dare hope, but she was allowed to fantasize.

Professor Alexandra Marywood arrived soon enough and all the chatter died down. Hermione kissed Draco lightly on the chin to thank him for his support.

Lessons begun. Hermione rested her head atop her folded hands on the table. Snatches of Professor Marywood's lecture caught her attention while the rest was a mere blur as she drowsily tolerated the pain.

Hermione went through all her lessons this way. She was glad Draco was taking down notes for her as well although she felt bad for making him. When lunch came, her body was too weak and she only managed to haul herself into the hall with the help of Draco. Draco helped Hermione to sit at the end of the Griffindor table and seated himself beside her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" harry said, his eyes glistening with concern.

"Cramps." Hermione managed, her cheeks flustered.

"Are you alright, Hermione? I'll feed you after I'm done," suggested a worried Ron before resuming eating languidly.

Draco eyed him ironically as Ginny smiled wryly and muttered,"Tactless."

Draco drew a plate to himself. He filled it with food and turned Hermione to face her. Stroking her brown curls and smiling a kind smile that was s uncharacteristic to him, Draco fed her instead. Feeling a slight twinge on his left arm, he looked up and scowled as he laird his eyes on Professor Mugwood's own boring into his. He rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione instead. "Shall I meet you after detention for rounds." He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Ron, where are you planning to hear me out?"She asked.

Ron thought for a moment before deciding on an empty classroom right above the dungeons. Draco nodded and looked at his watch. It read seven thirty. He knew it was about time to leave. He bent down and pressed his lips to Hermione's hand, causing her to blush deeply as his warm breath misted on her rather cold hand. With a nod in Ginny's direction and just a mocking glance in Harry's direction, he left, not even bothering to look at Ron.

Hermione watched his retreating back with much interest, allowing a delightful smile to caress her features despite herself. Ginny watched Hermione silently. "Is he always this formal?" she voiced out finally.

Hermione looked up, startled. She had been gazing at the spot on her hand where Draco's lips had grazed. She recovered soon enough though. "It seems he attended etiquette classes when he had been young." At this, her eyes fleeted who was eating like a barbarian, but she chose not comment and continued, "But he can be quite the smarmy git at times!"

Hermione chuckled softly to herself and Ginny's eyes narrowed considerably, but she did not voice out her thoughts and Hermione did not notice.

Draco swore and cussed as he hobbled along the staircase, having great difficulty to jump across the trick steps with his walking stick. The first time he had tried, his walking stick had slipped and gotten stuck in the trick step. Draco had to wrench it out with so much strength, leaving him to stumble and fall. Getting on his feet and brushing the dust off his robes imperiously, he wished that Hermione were here to help him.

Detention with Professor Mugwood had been a rather tiring one. He had made Draco run petty errands that required-quite literally-much running. Professor Mugwood had watched him each time with eyes glinting and black heart foaming with a sadistic pleasure as Draco entered the dungeons sporting a very tired and sweaty face. Professor Mugwood had set a time limit for each errand and each time limit that was exceeded ensured Draco two strokes of the nasty girdle he wore around his waist. It was a rather this one and each strike tore open a deep gash on Draco's back.

Draco grimaced as the soft material of his cotton shirt brushed against his back. He just wished his cloak would be enough to cover up the blood soaked shirt within. Draco smiled wryly. Each time the belt had struck his skin, Draco had reminded himself that rebellious behavior would only cause give more reasons to Professor Mugwood to punish him.

Draco reached the classroom and was about to knock on the door when Ron stomped out of it and slammed it. He threw Draco a dirty look that Draco returned without a thought before marching off.

While Draco had been running errands for Professor Mugwood, Hermione had been perched idly on a table in the aforementioned classroom, swinging her legs gaily. It would be over in awhile; she would not have to bear with Ron's possessiveness or his rather childish behavior.

She pursed her lips tightly as she glanced at her watch, her lips pressed into a very thin line running across her face. It was already eight thirty-talk about being early for your lover. Ron was late AGAIN! Hermione entertained herself, wondering what Draco might be up to for detention today. It tugged at her heart slightly as she remembered that it was pretty much her fault. However, Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts as Ron entered the classroom.

Grinning, he walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek before leaning on the window beside her, apparently waiting for her to speak. "Ron…" Hermione started. "I don't quite know how to put this…"

Ron nodded solemnly to show he was listening and Hermione continued. "Ron, I don't really think there is any ch-lo-chemistry between us. I mean, we just can't keep the breaking up and getting together cycle go on. I-I th-think we wou-would do better as friends. Like old times…" Hermione trailed off, feeling completely foolish at her incoherency.

Somehow the clarity she had had just a few moments ago was gone. It had just vanished like the fresh morning dew in the late afternoons when Ron had entered.

She turned to face Ron now. He was watching her with narrow eyes. The pleasantness had been replaced by suspicion and Hermione averted her gaze, pretending to be deeply interested with the ground. "Meaning what?" Ron asked slowly and Hermione was forced to respond.

Even as she said it, Hermione could feel herself talking to the ground rather than Ron, but it was all she could do to refrain from cringing in embarrassment. Ron took a step forward and Hermione looked up, finally meeting his eyes. She could see the hurt in them and it made her wish that the ground would just split and swallow her whole.

Speaking more to her shoes than to Ron, Hermione replied, "Me-meaning we-I can-don't love you anymore…"

"Who gave you this fucking idea? I know it isn't yours; you don-don't have the courage to decide such stuff…"

Hermione nodded silently and ignored the profanity. "I agree- I may be a coward, but the decision was mine and Draco gives me the courage." She replied steadily.

Ron swore loudly. "Screw Malfoy!"

"Ronald Weasely!" Hermione snapped. "It would do you well to keep your filth to yourself!"

"But Hermione-"

"Out with you already! I do not appreciate your presence."

Ron fumed as Hermione pointed at the door angrily. He tossed a table beside him and kicked the chair in front of him before leaving.

Hermione kept still throughout and even after, troubling thoughts racing through her mind. "What was that all about?" came a voice, distracting Hermione from her thoughts.

Hermione turned and smile at once as she saw Draco leaning on the doorway. "Weasely seems to have a grudge, but do I care?" Draco shook his head, smirking. "Anyways, up for some rounds?" he asked, pointing over his shoulder at the door.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but i was so busy with my accursed dance rehearsals, but what can I say, ** **WE GOT IN! Oh, and I know this chapter isn't too good, but I promise it'll get better...SO PLS, I'm begging of you...REVIEW!**


	19. Pray what say you?

**A/N: Alright, I'm going to lament now because I did not get many reviews for the last chapter after my tandem tortures of typing blah blah blah, but as always, I'm here again to type another chapter for you guys. So pls review.**

Pray what say you?

Chapter 18

"Lumous" Draco muttered.

The tip of his wand glowed and he used it to navigate himself to the switch at the corner of the room. Hermione followed suit and the glow on the end of Draco's wand caught her face as he turned. Draco grinned. "Angelic." he breathed huskily, causing Hermione to blush a deep shade of crimson.

"I can't say any lesser about you." she replied. "You're quite the handsome chap yourself to be modest."

Draco smirked. "I know that."

"Oh you arrogant-"But Hermione stopped and threw her arms around Draco's neck. "I don't quite know what to say!" she laughed.

Draco chuckled uncharacteristically at this sudden show of affection displayed by Hermione. He pulled her to arm's length and asked, "You seem unusually happy today. care to enlighten?"

"Of course I will!" You have a part to play in it-no wait. Who am I kidding? You are the main reason of my happiness!" Hermione exclaimed, surprising Draco. "It's because of you that my mind is so clear. I felt strangely, yet pleasantly liberated when I broke up with Ron."

"Aren't you worried?" Draco asked.

"He's my best friend. He'll come to his senses soon enough and it's all thanks to you and your rational thinking!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around his middle.

Draco winced in pain as her hand grazed his injured back. "What's the matter?" Hermione asked, noticing Draco's withdrawal from her embrace.

Despite Draco's protest and weak grumbles of 'it's nothing', Hermione turned him around. It was then that she saw the darkened patch of blood forming on his school robes. Draco wriggled out of her grasp, but was still rather weak from loss of blood. He gave in and allowed Hermione to remove his robes. Hermione gasped as she laid her eyes on his school shirt. It was tainted with blood. She raised the back of his shirt and stared open-mouthed at the red streaking across his pale back. "What happened?" she breathed.

Draco recounted his detention and Hermione nodded sympathetically. She unbuttoned his shirt and traced her finger over his wounds. Draco grimaced in pain and bit his lip hard to control the moan that was threatening to escape his lips. He could feel himself breaking out in goosebumps at her touch.

"Lie on your bed. I'll take care of the wounds." Hermione assured.

Draco nodded and lay on his front. Hermione took in his lithe physique as he lay there on the silken covers, clad in only his school trousers. She could feel a strange feeling below her stomach, but they passed soon enough to be replaced by her usual cramps.

Hermione tried her best to ignore them as she sat about cleaning his wounds and healing them with a healing potion. Draco lay on his front, reading a book when Hermione let out a groan of agony. Draco turned around to find her clutching her stomach, blood pulling beneath her feet. Draco stood stumped for a moment. Being a guy and this being his first sight of complications in a pregnancy, he was completely at lost as to what he was supposed to do. "What the bloody hell?" he muttered, still not comprehending anything, but determined to at least try and make things better for Hermione.

Instinctively, Draco jumped off his bed and cradled Hermione close to him, muttering comforting words. His mind raced, searching for a solution. Hermione had her lips pursed tightly and her tears were forming in the crevice of her eyes. Her face was going pale with just her cheeks flushed a soft pink.

Hermione rolled on the bed, blood soaking the silken covers. Draco sat beside Hermione and stroked her sweaty forehead, panicky sweat drops hanging onto the end of his own sharp nose. Hermione grasped Draco's hand, her eyes wide in fear as Draco reached out to grab hold of his wand and shot a red spark in the direction of the hospital wing to alert Madame Promfrey of the emergency.

Tears were rolling down the distressed Hermione's cheeks now as she asked, "Will my baby die?"

Draco's eyes glazed over unknowingly as he shook his head furiously. He hugged Hermione's tiny body as she thrashed in his bed. His strong arms seemed to offer Hermione some assuagement as she calmed down a bit and had drifted off into a state of haziness by the time Madame Promfrey entered.

Draco left Hermione with Madame Promfrey as she checked Hermione over and pulled a bathrobe over himself to keep his modesty. Clutching the crucifix he had around his neck, Draco prayed that there was nothing wrong with Hermione or her baby.

Seconds passed way to minutes and just as minutes were about to turn to hours, the clicking of heels announced the arrival of Madame Promfrey. Draco jumped out of the couch he had settled himself on. "Is she alright? What happened? What about the baby?" he asked urgently.

"Hermione had a near miscarriage. She must have been ignoring the vital signs of cramps all day. She's fine now though and so is her baby. She's just a bit nauseated, but a few days of rest with the regime I tell you she should be fine. Bring her out for walks to Hogsmeade or at least around the lake for exercise and give her some good home cooked food-not the junk the house elves always give. A change would be good. Oh, and make sure she doesn't get tensed over unnecessary things and sleep is very vital too." Replied Madame Promfrey, answering all his questions in one go. "I'm afraid I'd have to leave now though. Paula has been breaking out in goosebumps and hyperventilating and I've to check on her every five minutes." And she walked away, muttering about needing an assistant.

Draco entered his room and found Hermione lying on his bed in a terrible mess. Her face was still sweaty and flustered from the ordeal. Stray strands were pressed against her face. The blood soaked bedsheets were bunched around her.

Dutifully and out of pure concern, Draco ran a warm shower for her. He carried her to his private bathroom. She shivered in his arms. Turning around, Draco pointed his wand at his bedsheets and they flew into the laundry basket. He sighed-the couch would have to do for tonight.

Draco laid Hermione in the bathtub and peeled off her clothes. Hermione watched silently as Draco cleansed her, washing the blood away with no lustful caresses. Soon, Draco had her wrapped in a fluffy white doll and seated on a stool in her room. He blow-dried her hair with his wand and dressed her in a sating gown he found in her cupboard. He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. He turned to leave, but stopped when he felt Hermione's hand holding his. Turning around, he smiled as he realized she was still blissfully asleep. Drawing a chair for himself, Draco settled himself beside her, never letting go of her hand.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the soft scratching of quill against parchment. She turned and saw Draco bent over her desk, scribbling something furiously. She saw that he was still wearing his bathrobe and wondered what time it was. The sky outside was still dark. "It must be night." She thought.

Hermione could not remember much from the night; it was all just fuzzy images and vague memories. She could remember bits of her bleeding and Draco's assistance. Hermione blushed furiously as she remembered that it had been he who had dressed her in her night gown.

Hermione slowly got off bed. Slipping her feet into her bunny slippers, she walked towards Draco. Draco turned, obviously distracted by the noise. "You're awake already? How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Mostly alright. Just a bit tired, but thanks to you, I'm good." Hermione replied with a smile. "What happened though?"

"You-er-almost had a miscarriage, but don't worry the baby's fine now." Draco hastily added as he saw Hermione gasp and clutch her swollen stomach in panic.

Hermione felt giddy with worry all of a sudden and leant against the wall. Draco got off his chair and helped Hermione into it. Walking towards the kitchen, he said, "Don't worry Hermione. Madame Promfrey had confirmed that some home-cooked food, medicine and regular exercise will do you much good and I've already decided that I'm going to bring you to Hogsmeade or the lake at least for walks in the morning."

Draco had been preparing some spaghetti as he had been talking and brought it to Hermione. "Here, prepared by me. Might not be too good, but I'll improve."

Draco smiled as he bowed and sat down opposite her, watching her eat. He sorted Hermione medicines as she ate and handed them to Hermione once she was done. "Draco, you do know how to cook." Hermione complimented, wiping her mouth on a napkin before taking the medicines Draco was giving her.

"Thank you. I'm of course nothing compared to you." Draco replied, but his eyes were fixed upon Hermione in a scrutinizing stare.

"Are you going to ask me how I became pregnant? It's been the talk of the year-I know you want to know too." Hermione said, comprehending his scrutiny.

Draco averted his gaze. There was no point in pretending that he wanted to know. "I didn't want to ask you, but after all that's happened-" Draco left his sentence hanging.

"So, are you willing to listen to me?'

"Only if you want me to."

"I do."

"You want to tell me?"

"If you're willing to share the burden of truth."

"I am."

"Then, I want to tell you."

"Go on." Draco said.

Hermione leant back into her chair. Memories swirled in front of her very eyes as she recounted a fortune.

"_The Dark Lord will rise again_

_With powers of every domain_

_A child of great strength is yet to have touched this ground_

_His pure touch shall cleanse our tainted land_

_His smile will wipe away our sorrows_

_Just as his tears wash way our sins_

_To bear is a sin_

_To give birth a boon_

_And to grow a will of power_

_An adolescent act of indignity gives way to an honour_

_A sin is forgiven_

_He will rise above all_

_To face his wrath_

_The Dark Lord will cringe._

_In the end, _

_Either is fated to perish in the other's hand. "_

Hermione wrenched her arm out of the vice-like grip of Professor Trelawney. "You are in danger, my dear."

Hermione was bewildered as she stared at Professor Trelawney. Her thin form was rigid as if in a trance. Her eyes rolled back into her sockets and her voice was a hoarse whisper. "Erm…professor? Wh-what's wrong?" Came Hermione's meek reply.

Professor Trelawney shifted her hold to Hermione's shoulders and shook her violently. "He is not who you think he is. He is capable of doing dark deeds-he-he-"Professor Trelawney fainted.

Hermione screamed as Professor Trelawney collapsed onto the ground. "Vot the hell is happening here?"

It was Viktor Krum. The Bulgarian seeker was standing, framed by the doorway. He walked in right now, his sturdy arms firmly in place at his sides. Hermione ran to him and clutched his arm. "Sh-she said something an-and fainted." Hermione said, clearly flustered.

Something that resembled panic crossed Viktor's face and Hermione nervously asked, "Is something the matter?"

Viktor did not answer. "What did she say?" he demanded instead.

For some reason, Hermione did not want to divulge this to Viktor. "I didn't really hear it. She was just rumbling. Why do you ask?" Hermione asked curiously.

Apparent relief washed over Viktor's face as he said, "I just wondered-that's all. It was just a random question."

"Alright."

Professor Trelawney chose this very moment to regain consciousness. She stood up and stumbled out through the door as if nothing had happened.

Viktor turned to Hermione and grinned. "Vot does your knight in shining armor get for saving you?" he asked.

"A chaste kiss." Hermione replied, kissing him on the cheek.

She turned to walk away, but Viktor pulled her back into him and planted his lips firmly on Hermione's. his tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance as his hand crawled to her rear, lifting her up and closer to him. Hermione moaned and Viktor took this chance to slip his tongue through her parted lips. Hermione's hand locked behind Viktor's neck and pulled him closer to her. Viktor took this as permission and his finger began fiddling with the buttons on Hermione's blouse.

His kisses trailed to her neck as he nipped and pulled, teasing her skin with his teeth. He pulled Hermione's blouse free of her shoulders and tossed it aside. Hermione had her eyes closed. Viktor slowly unclad her bra and watched as it fell at her feet.

His fingers brushed against her tits and Hermione pulled away quickly, gasping for air. "What did I say about sex, Viktor? I said after our marriage, didn't I?" she asked sternly, bending down to grab her fallen clothes.

Viktor nodded slowly. "Sorry hermy-oh-ninny."

Hermione smiled and hugged him.

* * *

Hermione looked up at Draco, slightly embarrassed. Draco saw her red cheeks and said quickly, "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

Hermione shook her head. "I wouldn't have started if I didn't want to end it."

Draco nodded and Hermione continued. "That was his first attempt. We were at Ron's house during the Christmas Holidays. However, he achieved what he wanted on the very night of Harry's birthday. A huge party was thrown for everyone.

It was in a hotel. Booze had been ordered for the older ones. I don't really know what happened, but I remember drinking the pumpkin juice Viktor gave me. I'm guessing that he added something to it because the next thing I knew was lying on a bed…"

* * *

Hermione stirred as a warm glow caressed her face. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted. She could see the familiar sunshine filtering through a tear in the curtains. It lit up every dust particle suspended in the air. However, the sunshine was about all that was familiar. The room she was in was definitely not familiar. It had polished white walls. The floor was also an immaculate white. A deep, rich crimson carpet lay on the floor. Thick, velvet curtains of red with milk white frills framed gleaming windows. There was a musky scent that Hermione recognized as Viktor's cologne filtering through her nostrils. Hermione realized with a jolt that strong arms and legs were wrapped around her slender frame. Hermione twisted in them and came face to face with Viktor himself. His naked torso was pressed against her-oh my god-naked body.

Hermione screamed, rudely awakening Viktor. She sat up in bed, hunched over, sobbing her heart out. Viktor sat beside her, unabashed by his nudity. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's lean stomach and pulled her closer to his masculine chest. "What's wrong hermy-oh-ninny?" he asked, his nose nuzzling between her neck and shoulder.

Hermione gasped as Viktor tugged at the sensitive spots on her neck and pushed him off. "How could you do this to me?" Hermione cried, pounding on his chest, not even registering his correct pronunciation of 'what'.

"Look! I can explain. We both just had too much to drink." Viktor said, trying to push Hermione back on the bed.

Hermione looked up at Viktor. He was now on top of her. Her heart was beating fast and her face was a mask of fear and surprise. Sweat was slicking down her stomach as Viktor nipped her lightly on the neck, his hands skillfully massaging her breasts. Hermione moaned lightly as Viktor straddled her.

Just as he was about to lower himself into her, Hermione gathered as much mental effort as possible and shoved him off her. "What do you mean too much to drink? I never touched anything other than that blasted potion you gave me!" she yelled.

"Look, Hermione it doesn't matter. I am still going to marry you, aren't i?" Viktor reasoned.

Hermione groaned. Her head hurt and her throat burnt with bile waiting to be thrown up. She raced to the bathroom and bent over the sink, vomiting out all the contents of yesterday night's meal. Hermione stared at her tear streaked face in the mirror. She saw the stretch marks caused by the dried tears on her face. Hermione winced as the pain between her legs reminded her of her stolen virginity; the orgasm that had ripped her body apart.

Hermione crumpled beneath the sink and cried. She felt tainted. "It's over. I've managed it. You saw it, didn't you? I never knew that such desires even existed in me!" Hermione jerked her head up.

She stole her way to the bathroom door and peered out into the room. She gasped in surprise. Viktor was talking to a rat in his hand-wait a minute; VIKTOR WAS TALKING TO A RAT! Hermione's logical self raided her mind to see if there was any existing ability to talk to rats, but it was fruitless. The most she had heard of was parseltongue. Did rats understand parseltongue?-but wait! VIKTOR WAS TALKING IN ENGLISH TO THE RAT! Did rats understand English?

Hermione squinted, eyes concentrating hard on the rat. Wait a minute. She recognized that rat from her third year-it was Peter Pettigrew. Hermione's eyes flew to and fro Viktor and peter, her mind hard at work. Peter was speaking in a clear, human voice contrary to his rat physique. "Master, why the mudblood though? I'm sure many of our female followers would be honored to spend the night with you. Why does it have to be that filth?" he squeaked.

Of course! How could she have missed it? Viktor was Voldermort, but how? Hermione's memory rewound back to when Viktor had correctly pronounced 'what'. She rewound her memory further to when Professor Trelawney had made that weird prediction. "She had been right." Hermione thought bitterly.

She listened intently.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Wormtail? That mudblood's baby is the one that will give great powers to whoever raises it. If I do, I get all the powers." Voldermort replied, angry at Wormtail's oblivion.

"Yes, of course my lord. Forgive my stupidity." Wormtail answered.

Hermione stared horrified. She slid behind the door and cried her heart out for what felt like hours, but was actually mere minutes. She wiped her tears as they continued speaking. "It was a good thing I used that filthy seeker as a horcrux or I might never have known this."

"My Viktor is a horcrux? Oh my god!" Hermione thought, tears clouding her vision once more.

Picking herself up, she did the only thing that made sense to her. Hermione hid behind the toilet door. Pointing her wand in Wormtail's direction, she non-verbally disarmed Wormtail. The spell was not too strong and the wand flew just a feet away from Wormtail's grasp and half a metre away from that of Hermione's. "Sorry my lord. I think it slipped out of my grasp. I'll go fetch it." Wormtail squeaked.

While Wormtail had been speaking, Hermione had quickly replaced her own wand with Wormtail's.

"Fool! Go retrieve it. Losing your wand is like losing a limb to wizards!" Voldermort admonished.

"Yes master!" Wormtail squeaked, yet again, eager to please and Hermione hid behind the door quickly as Wormtail walked over to her.

Without realizing it was not his wand, Wormtail picked up Hermione's wand and carelessly shoved it into his pocket. Hermione lay with her back resting against the door as she fingered the wand in her hand. Plucking up courage for what she was about to do, she sat there, waiting for the moment to strike.

At last, the two seemed deeply engrossed in their conversation. With a sudden motion, Hermione pushed herself out of the door and pointed the wand at Voldermort, yelling, "Avada Kedavara!"

She had the benefit of surprise as the green jet hit Voldermort square on the jet and he fell to the ground, very much dead. Wormtail was caught off guard. He shrieked in fear and scampered towards the door, but Hermione brought him down with the first spell that came to her mind. "Petrificus Totalus!" she roared. It had been this same spell that she had performed on Neville all those years ago on her first adventure and there it was again.

Wormtail froze and fell to the ground. He watched, his eyes wide in fear as Hermione lay him next to Viktor's body. She took her wand from his pocket and shoved his own wand there.

Hermione worked fast, arranging everything to look as if Wormtail had killed Voldermort. She ran to the bathroom and washed the basin off vomit. Hermione knew she had not much time left till ministry official came barging in. she grabbed her clothes and dressed quickly before escaping through the window.

* * *

"I never even managed to kiss Viktor goodbye." Hermione said quietly as she sat on the soft sheets. "There was just no time. I returned to the Weaselys. When ministry officials found Viktor, they fell for it and thought Wormtail had killed Viktor. Wormtail told on me of course, but when I was questioned, I pretended to know nothing and obviously, they believed my words over his. Wormtail was sent to prison. Two weeks later, I realized that I had missed my period. I went to a muggle hospital where they confirmed my pregnancy. Wormtail escaped soonafter. He avenged me by casting some weird disease on my parents. You know what happened after that, don't you?"

Draco jerked his head to a nod. Wiping her tears away, he said softly, "Hermione everything will be alright. I-"but he stopped.

"What is it, Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco walked over to the window and looked out, but not quite really seeing anything. "Hermione I don't know if this is the right time to ask you this, bu-but will you let me raise the child-to be his or her father?"

Hermione looked up sharply. After all this time of fantasizing, Hermione could not quite believe that it was actually happening. "What does this-you mean" she asked, stammering.

Draco turned to face her now. "I mean that I want to marry you, care for you and OUR baby and love you till I die."

Hermione could not believe her ears. His mention of their baby spoke volumes of his sincerity, but her past experiences made her hesitate. Draco noted her hesitance and said, "You don't have to tell me now. Tell me tomorrow. I still owe you a treat to Hogsmeade. Tell me then."

Hermione nodded, still quite blank. "I'll leave now. I think you need the time alone to think. Call me if you need anything." Draco said before bending over to give Hermione a one-armed hug.

Draco left.

Hermione did not sleep for long after. She tossed and turned, pondering. In the end, Hermione decided to conclude after talking with Draco the next day.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's all folks! Please review!**


	20. Blissful Reunions

**A/N: Alright, I did not get any reviews for the last chapter posted, but I decided to be valiant and still continue with the story. However, I hope that next time you guys will be more spontaneous with your reviews. I also am sorry to anyone I have not replied to for reviews because the internet has been having some problems! Off to the chapter anyways!**

Blissful Reunions

Chapter 19

The next day dawned a frosty winter day. Bitter chills whipped through corridors. Window panes were frosted and the black lake was glazed over. The older students were filing out into the snow clad streets of Hogsmeade while younger students were out on the grounds tossing snowballs at each other.

Draco and Hermione were among those entering Hogsmeade. The two had not spoken much since the previous night and the anxiety was mounting between their silent lips. Both were wearing winter wear. Hermione was clothed in a thick woolen sweater and long cargo pants. She had on her woolen gloves and scarf. Draco was a stark black against the pure snow, wearing a black turtleneck with black trousers. A black leather John Lennon cap circled his head and a black leather belt-with a shining silver serpent with a single green gem embedded for its eyes provided as the clasp-wound it way around his waist. He had thrown on a black cloak and his hands were wrapped in their usual black gloves.

Hermione treaded slowly beside Draco, carefully avoiding his gaze. She blushed as Draco carelessly brushed his hand against hers. The thick leather walls did nothing to quell the intensity of the touch. However, Draco did not seem to have noticed. He was looking at the younger students squealing in pleasant surprise as huge snowballs caught them off guard. He watched silently as students berated each other when they got caught.

At long last, he turned to look into Hermione's honey-colored orbs and smiled awkwardly. "I think the silence is getting rather stressful and the tension is overbearing. Shall we talk it out?" he asked.

"Here?" Hermione asked, nervously playing with the hem of her sweater. Draco did not have to specify what he was talking about for her to understand.

"No-not here. I've already chosen a spot more private. I thought it'd be more-er-apt." Draco elucidated. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his hand with his palm facing the sky.

Hermione smiled faintly, placing her hand delicately on his proffered palm. Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded and Draco closed his fingers over her hand and led her through the crowded gates leading to and into a secluded clearing.

Hermione hugged herself, reveling in the beautiful ambience of it. Snow was falling gracefully to the ground, caking everything in its white blanket. Trees were caked in thick white frost. The entire place looked as if it had been picked out of a lovely Christmas card.

Hermione looked at Draco. He was leaning casually against a rock, his hands imprinted in the white snow. Snowflakes drifted lackadaisically onto his blonde hair. He shook his head and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "What have you decided upon, Hermione?" he asked and for once, Hermione could hear the nervousness that she felt in his voice.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Go on."

Hermione walked over to the boulder beside Draco and perched herself on it. "Is this about raising the baby or is it about me?"

Draco sighed softly. Leaning nearer to Hermione, he said, "If you asked me whether I favored this eye-" he touched Hermione's left eyelid lightly with his index finger, "or this eye-" he shifted his finger to her right eyelid, "Would I be able to answer?"

Hermione shook her head, enjoying the feel of his fingers on her eyelid and Draco proceeded to take her right hand in his. "If you asked me which of these fingers-" he traced his index finger over all five fingers of Hermione's-"I like most, will I be able to answer?"

Hermione shook her head yet again and Draco asked once more, "If you ask me whether I love you of the baby, will I be able to answer?"

Hermione shook her head slowly again. "How are you going to accept me? Are you sure you want to accept and love a tainted woman with an accursed pregnancy?"

"Your pregnancy is not accursed. It's a blessing." Draco said harshly, but Hermione merely repeated her question.

Draco smiled wanly. "If you are willing to accept an arrogant schizophrenic bastard with a steady tandem of sarcasm, "he countered, matching Hermione wit for wit.

Hermione smiled slowly at this. Draco took a step forward towards Hermione, bending down such that he was facing her face to face. Looking into her eyes, Draco could see his face reflected in her chocolate eyes. His nose grazed Hermione's and her face flushed. "I feel as if I'm swimming in pools of chocolate mousse."

Draco grinned and Hermione took a step back, but Draco took a step forward too, leaving even lesser space between them. She could feel her heart thumping hard against her chest. If this continued, Hermione knew she might just fling herself into Draco's arms and kiss his strawberry-kissed lips.

Instead, she pushed him away and said in exasperated tones, tears warming her cold cheeks, "Don't do this to me, Draco! I don't want my heart broken. I REALLY LOVE YOU! I ADMIT- I HAVE FALLEN FOR YOU!"

Hermione fell to the ground and leant against the aforementioned boulder and cried. "I love you., Draco." She muttered over and over again, tears trickling down her rosy cheeks.

"Finally." Draco breathed.

He walked in swift strides and squatted beside her. Hermione looked up as she felt his hand on her shoulder. She eyed his blonde hair hanging loosely around his shoulders. His lips were creased into one of the most beautiful smiles she had seen. She flung herself into his arms, startling him. Buying her head into the crook between Draco's head and shoulder, Hermione cried tears of joy.

Draco held her for some time as Hermione clung to him. Draco was wordless as he held her. Thousands of emotions were raining through him and it was impossible to actually feel anything separately, but all he could feel was an undeniable happiness. As for Hermione, she knew this was where she wanted to reside all her life. She wanted to spend all her life with Draco by her side. She wanted to share his burdens, his sorrows, his happiness, but she would never share him with anyone else. It just felt so right to have him there, holding her.

Draco craned his neck to look at Hermione and said, "I love you too. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same way about me. I love you Hermione."

"Oh Draco! I love you too! I just did not dare let myself believe it!" Hermione rasped through her tears, hugging Draco-if possible-even tighter.

Draco withdrew lightly and looked into Hermione's eyes, seeking for the permission she gave with a small, submissive blink. Cupping her chin between his lukewarm palms, Draco tipped her head upward to meet his lips. Hermione could instantly feel his warm breath whipping her face and she tiptoed to plant her red lips more firmly against his strawberry-kissed flustered lips. Draco wound his left hand around the nape of Hermione's neck, supporting her head as she tilted it upwards while Hermione entwined the fingers of her left hand in Draco's snow streaked hair, bringing him closer to her. The couple shut their eyes, reveling in the bliss of the torrid kiss. Draco's hand found Hermione's and he held her hand in his as his tongue slipped out of the confines of his mouth to trace the outlines of Hermione's lips, tasting her strawberry lips gloss. Hermione parted her lips and Draco slipped his tongue in, tracing the sweetness of her mouth. His tongue roamed and swept against the sides of Hermione's mouth, having a mind of its own. Hermione moaned softly.

Snow fell deftly on the passionate couple. Air was fast becoming paramount and the two broke apart panting. Draco's eyes focused on Hermione's lovely face. They traced Hermione's flustered cheeks and her kiss-bruised cherry-red lips. He kissed the side of her mouth and said, "Pray forswear thine sight for they've never beheld beauty such as yours 'till now."

Draco had not been lying. Hermione had never looked prettier in his eyes then now. He swooped down to kiss the other side of her mouth and grinned just as Hermione blushed.

Hermione smiled happily. She loved Draco. He made her feel beautiful. He made her feel loved and Hermione knew that this time, she had made the right decision in choosing him.

With Hermione clutching Draco's arm and leaning on it, the two lovers set off to the more brighter and crowded places of Hogsmeade.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Draco and Hermione were seated comfortable in a corner table at The Three Broomsticks, conveniently absorbed in their own conversation to pay attention to the many stares they were getting. The ever present din had subsided once when Draco had marched in with Hermione leaning on his arm, but it had gradually risen again.

Hermione sipped at her Butterbeer thoughtfully before voicing out her thoughts all of a sudden. "Shall we visit your sister and Professor Snape in the evening?"

Draco looked up from his drink, stirring it lightly with his straw. "Is this for me?" he asked slowly, remembering his request.

"For us." Hermione said simply.

Draco silently reached forward and held Hermione's hand. "I love you." He murmured.

"As do I." Hermione answered.

Draco looked at Hermione for a moment, a conclusion forming in his eyes, but he said nothing except, "Could I excuse myself for a moment? I'll be back soon?"

Hermione looked at Draco curiously, but nodded without question as Draco stooped down to kiss her forehead before supporting himself out through the door. She leant back on her seat and happily fantasized about her Draco-yes, her Draco for she knew she finally found her one, true love.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Draco met Hermione at The Three Broomsticks again and they walked through the lanes together.

Hermione shivered, wrapping her arms around herself as the biting cold bit into her skin. "Cold?" Draco asked, wrapping his coat over her shoulders.

Draco's cheeks flushed immediately and Hermione rubbed her hands and pressed them to his cheek before snuggling close to him. Draco smiled and enveloped her shoulders with his arm to bring her closer to him. "Now would be a great time to meet Frau and Severus, I think. What say you?"

"I say yes." Hermione said.

Hermione held onto Draco's hand, following him as he weaved through trees. They were now in the Forbidden Forest and the deeper they went, the more clueless Hermione became. However, Draco seemed to know the way and she was content in just following, albeit she had been apprehensive when Draco had stopped in front of the Forbidden Forest.

After fifteen more minutes of trudging through bushes, Draco finally stopped in front of a small clearing. There was nothing much to say about it, but there was a sense of thick eeriness lingering in the air. "Come on." Draco said, tugging at Hermione's hand.

Hermione followed and a small hut came into view. It was a wooden hut, probably smaller than the burrow. Warm light was peeking through the windows. It was slightly raised off the ground and wooden planks served as steps. Draco mounted them and rapped on the door. "Who's there?" croaked a voice Hermione assumed as Severus's.

"Who else, but your dear boy Draco?" Draco replied.

"I should have known." Severus grumbled before the sounds of mugs being tossed could be heard.

Draco stood patiently, but when Severus opened the door, he moved slowly to support himself on his crutches. "What happened to you, Severus?" he asked, concerned and Hermione could see why. He no longer looked like the sallow skinned Professor Snape he had once been.

His once greasy, yet smooth hair hung dry and matted against his head. Harsh circles had formed bags under his rather red eyes. Severus's skin was a sickly pale. However, he smiled wanly and said, "That is the result of time and tide. My youth and looks-not that I've had much-have gone wasted." He paused, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Draco's crutches and he added sternly, "Albeit I should be the one questioning you. Those crutches ain't permanent I hope."

Draco laughed mirthlessly. "I'm afraid it is, Severus."

Severus cursed loudly and pulled Draco into a gruff one armed hug.

Hermione tried to shrink away and not interrupt the reunion, but the pair broke up soon enough. Severus spotted Hermione soon enough. Draco turned, following his gaze and beckoned Hermione forward. "Ms Granger, may I question your presence here?" Severus asked as Hermione hesitantly mounted the steps.

"HERMONE is here upon my invitation." Draco replied for Hermione's sake.

Severus registered Draco's use of Hermione's first name and smirked. "So, you're an item huh?" he asked.

Draco's eyes reddened and Hermione blushed furiously. "Yes." Draco mumbled and Severus clapped his shoulder. Draco had meant to tell Severus, but had not expected him to find it out himself.

Severus smiled warmly. "Any friend of yours is mine too." He said saving Draco from further embarrassment.

Draco grinned broadly and said, "I knew you'll understand."

"Come on in Ms-Hermione!" Severus said, stepping back to allow them in. "Welcome to my humble residence!"

"Yes professor." Hermione managed out of practice.

"Severus will do, Hermione." replied Severus and for the first time since she had arrived, Hermione smiled at Severus.

"Severus it is then." She agreed, allowing herself in.

"Where's Frau?" Draco asked the moment he stepped in.

Sorrow wiped the happiness on Severus's face again as he pointed to a small room in the corner of his residence. Draco gripped Hermione's wrist and pulled her along. They stepped into an immaculate room. It lacked furniture and had just a wooden bed and a chair. A mattress-where Hermione presumed Severus slept- was on the ground beside the bed. A pillow had been propped on the chair and that was where Frau was seated.

Draco strode over to her and Hermione followed. Hermione could tell that Severus took god care of Frau. She looked normal. Dressed in muggle clothes with a sweater and jeans, Frau looked every bit sane. if Hermione had not known better, she would have thought Frau was sane.

As Draco neared her, Frau looked up. She grabbed Draco's hand and swung it around wildly, clearly delighted to see her brother. Draco responded affectionately, kissing her forehead lightly. Frau saw Hermione and shrank away in fear. As Hermione neared her, Frau began kicking and squirming. Draco gripped Frau's shoulders to restrain and made motions to let her understand that Hermione was a friend. Severus rushed over too and the two men explained as best as they could while Hermione hovered uncertainly, but Frau seemed not to understand. Exasperated, Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her full on the lips.

Frau stopped immediately and clapped her hands, finally getting the message. Severus made a quick swipe at his eyes, returning to his unfathomable mask. Draco broke away immediately, his eyes those of pure sorrow. He walked over to Frau and sat at her feet. Severus smiled at Hermione. Clutching Frau's Draco rested his head on Frau's lap and closed his eyes.

"I daresay I owe you an apology after all these years of torture. So, come on!" Hermione turned around to see Severus smiling wryly at her.

Hermione smiled and nodded, understanding he meant 'let's leave Draco alone for awhile." How he knew Draco needed it, she could only guess.

* * *

**A/N: That's another chapter down! Sorry it took so long, but school's just started and I still have to adjust to the new year!**

**Reviews please!**


	21. The Rise of the Dead

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry about the long break, but I was really really busy because of school! IT ENDS SO LATE!**

**Again my apologies, but I'm here again. So, please review!**

The Rise of The Dead

Chapter 20

Soon, Severus had Hermione seated on the floor. ("Sorry about the lack of furniture; I had used up all my money to furnish Frau's room," Severus had explained.)

Hermione observed the oh-too-modest house with a mug of chocolate in her hand. It was warm and Hermione reveled as it touched her tongue and singed it lightly. "Thank you, Severus. It's rather thoughtful of you to get the chocolate. It's all warm and fuzzy compared to the iciness outside." Hermione voiced.

Severus chuckled. Hermione waited for a reply, but none came. When he realized Hermione was waiting for a reply, Severus quickly said, "Sorry about that. I don't really chat much. When Draco and I chat, it's usually he who is leading the conversation. You could me ask me questions though-perhaps about Draco. I'm sure you have lots of questions about him."

Hermione thought for awhile before asking him the first question that came to her. It was the one that had been in the subconscious realms of her mind all this while. "Why did Draco become a death eater?"

Severus looked a bit surprised. It was clear he had not been expecting this question. "Draco has never told you the reason he hates Mugwood, has he?"

Hermione was about to nod her head when she remembered that what Draco had given her had been excuses rather than reasons. "No-not really." She answered, not really seeing the connection.

Severus looked intently at Hermione before speaking. "Well, you see-erm-Draco is-erm an illegitimate child." Hermione gasped.

"Lucious and Narcissa are married, aren't they?"

"Of course! Of course! However, when Lucious became a death eater, he-erm- neglected his quite a bit. She led of course, a luxurious life, but it wasn't all that she wanted. While she was wallowing in self-pity, Mugwood entered the picture. He was rather interested in Narcissa- her looks, beauty. He threw her covet glances and Slytherin chivalries. In the state of mind she was in, Narcissa made a hasty decision and entered an affair with him."

"So Draco-Mugwood is Draco's dad?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes-pretty much yes." It was Draco, and Hermione immediately opened her mouth to apologize, but Draco cut in, "It doesn't matter, Hermione. I wanted Severus to tell you. That is one of the reasons I brought you along."

Draco stumbled over and dropped himself rather haphazardly to the ground between Severus and Draco. "Is that why you hate him?" Hermione asked timidly.

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered, "Not really." He looked at Severus significantly and comprehending, Severus continued as Draco rested his head on his shoulder.

"It wasn't really the illegitimate part. It's just that many problems arose from it. Lucious grudgingly accepted Narcissa after she left Mugwood, but he refused to accept Draco. It was all act when they went out to act as father and child, but Lucious just took out his frustration on Draco at home." Severus explained. "Is anything the matter, Draco? Are you feeling alright?" Severus inquired of Draco.

Draco shook his head. "Not really. Just the usual headache and you know that I've never really liked talking about Mugwood."

Severus nodded. "Hermione, could you get me the clear liquid there. It's on the top shelf."

Hermione walked over to get it and recognized it as a dreamless sleep potion. She brought it over to Severus who gave it to Draco. Draco drank it with the ease that practice gives and settled himself on Severus's lap before dozing off. Severus checked to see if Draco was fast asleep before continuing. "Where was I?" he asked.

Hermione strained her memory before answering, "Something about Lucious taking out his frustration on Draco."

"Ahhhh…yes. I don't think I need to go into much detail-I'm sure you get it."

"He beats Draco."

"More like attacks, but nevermind."

Hermione laughed, but it was hollow and empty. Severus continued, however, "As godfather, I took him in during the holidays, but I couldn't have him stay at Hogwarts as I did at times. Spending most of his time with me, naturally, he wanted to be a death eater."

"Did you initiate it?" Hermione asked sharply.

"Certainly not!" Severus exclaimed. "It was, probably my influence, but I never initiated such a thing. On the contrary, I was pretty much against the idea of him becoming a death eater. I remember reminding him over and over again that if he failed, he would be killed. However, Draco was adamant and I could not anything about it.

I don't know how I let this happen. I don't know what I missed. I never mentioned about my life as a death eater to him. I had forbade him from death eater meetings. If he had not been made a death eater, none of this would have happened. Draco would not have been made a death eater, he would not be bearing that cursed mark and he would not be handicapped like this."

"Don't lament, Severus. Mugwood's dirty blood does run in my veins after all. It's only natural that I'm a bit like him." Severus and Hermione looked down at Draco who was wide awake now.

"It's about time we get going, Hermione. What do you say?" Draco asked, checking his watch.

"Yeah, it's midnight already!" Hermione responded, getting to her feet.

"It's about time you realized that. Off you go!" Severus said, helping Draco up.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Hermione and Draco walked, side by side in deep silence. Although the time spent at Severus's had seemed like a short time, it had, in fact been a long time and night had already fallen all around them. The air was cool as it bristled past leaves. Melancholy was strictly observed throughout the forest, save the crickets chirruping and the soft rustle of the couple's feet swimming through the foamy snow.

Draco looked distracted as he fingered the velvet box in his coat pocket. Hermione smiled at Draco, her thoughts only of him and blushed furiously as Draco caught her staring and smiled back.

This continued on for ten whole minutes before Draco broke the silence. He held her hand lightly and spoke softly. "And what is it that my love is thinking of." He let go of her hands and held her face in his hands, his forefinger and thumb caressing gentle lines on her chin. "Am I blessed to be enlightened or cursed to wither within the doubt itself." Draco bent to kiss the tip of her nose lightly, his lips smiling and his eyes twinkling.

Hermione leant into his warm hands, luxuriating in his love. "Actually, Draco you are blessed." Draco breathed softly, seemingly interested in her chocolate eyes. Hermione took this as signal to progress. "I don't know if I really meant it, but I now I know for sure. I love you whole-heartedly."

Draco grinned. "In that case, I think now would be a perfect time for me to ask you something."

Hermione's heart leapt slightly for she knew what was coming, but she wanted to hear him say it-just to be sure. Draco stood, nervously fingering the velvet box as if hoping it would somehow give him the fortitude. Taking a deep breath, Draco pulled Hermione flush against him. He watched as she blushed, a soft red creeping smoothly up her fair cheeks. He smiled smugly, regaining his composure. Drawing out the velvet box deftly, he flicked it open with casual movements of his fingers and held it in his proffered palm.

Hermione looked at the pretty little thing shinning brightly up at her, reflecting the very few rays of light on her flawless skin. It was a dazzling diamond ring with a bigger rose flanked by two smaller ones. The ring had a glittery band weaving across its breadth. The pureness of it all was a stark contrast to the soft rich crimson beds. Hermione could feel her mouth going slack as she drank in the beauty of it all.

Draco waited for her digest it all before he spoke with words burning with fierce passion and eyes shining with love. "Hermione, I love you and I swear if you accept my hand in marriage, that you would never regret it. I will take it upon myself to go unto death to be sure that we never part, that I would be the one who catches you every tear and causes you every smile! With that said, will you marry me?" Draco waited for a reply, momentarily stunned by his eloquence. He had not prepared, practiced or memorized those lines, but they had just come out of his lips because of his love.

Tears slowly welled in Hermione's eyes. Thrusting her arms around his neck, she buried her head into his neck and cried, "Of course Draco! I love you and would feel nothing short of hallowed were I to be your wife!" Hermione pressed forceful kisses to his face; such was her happiness. Draco returned them gratefully on her cheeks.

He plucked the ring out and held it in his hands. "Hermione?" he trailed, seeking permission to slip the ring into her fingers.

"And it's Mrs. Malfoy to you, young man!" Hermione giggled, pushing her fingers through the ring that was to bond them for a lifetime, through thick and thin.

Draco bent down swiftly, capturing a blissfully surprised Hermione in the sweetest of kisses. "I love you, Hermione," he murmured against her delicious lips. He knew Hermione enjoyed hearing those words as much as he enjoyed telling them to her.

A small rustle among the leaves broke the pair apart. Their eyes skimmed the bushes, searching for any sign of human interference. "Who's there?' Hermione called out. More rustling.

Draco edged towards the direction the noise was coming from. His hands gripped his wand. Looking back at Hermione once, he stepped through the bushes.

"Potter?" There was surprise peppered with suspicion in his voice.

"Harry?" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief although still confused and walked over to where she knew Draco to be.

She stepped cautiously over the bushes and made her way towards Draco. Draco had Harry at the mercy of his wand. Harry looked cool and composed despite Draco having cornered him and it made Hermione nervous. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" what are you doing with Draco here?" Harry asked mildly.

Hermione flushed pink, but Draco spoke up. "And since when have we come within friendships of first names?"

"Ahhh…I thought now would be a good time to start the practice. Wouldn't you agree?" Harry said, wiping his spectacles on his cloak.

Draco stared at Harry for a full moment. "You have gone absolutely nuts, Potter!"

The rustling of the bushes yet again announced the arrival of yet another. Hermione whipped her wand out to face a completely nonplussed Severus. "You could lower the wand, Hermione." he said, smiling. His eyes fleeted from Harry to Draco to Hermione and he smiled wryly. "So that's where the noise was coming from. I thought someone had been attacked and came to check if the two of you were in danger."

"No, we aren't, but I can't say that Potter here does not give me the creeps." Draco declared. He told Severus all that had happened.

Severus frowned. He regarded Harry silently. Severus's face turned from inscrutable to confused to suspicious. He pointed a gnarled finger at Harry. "Yo-you are not Potter. You ca-can't be. But you-who are you?"

Harry's lip crinkled into a smile. "Even you can't recognize me, Severus?"

Draco and Hermione watched the exchange in complete confusion.

"Bu-but you died…I killed you…" Severus stammered.

Draco raised his eyebrows as Harry took off his spectacles. "Are you sure, Severus? Look closely into my eyes."

Severus obeyed and no sooner had he done so, he flung himself at Harry's feet.

"Albus!" he cried.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review!!**


	22. Danger Lurks in Every Corner

**A/N: I-AM-FINALLY-BACK! Sorry about that. I'm exhilarated. Sorry about the long break in the middle, but exams were here and MY MATHS IS HORRIBLE! Back to myself being my usual self, please, I'm begging all you people, review! Haha...enjoy!**

Danger lurks in every corner

Chapter 21

Draco's head turned so fast that a creak would have been heard had anyone bothered to listen. Hermione gasped audibly and a moment of silence preceded it. Deciding that silence was getting overbearing, Draco pierced a needle through its very center, hitting the topic at hand with a bull's-eye. "Severus, would you care to explain what's going on because frankly speaking, I can't see Professor Dumbeldore anywhere." Draco said, his voice ringing through the silence and echoing back.

"Well, you see him right here, Draco." Answered Severus.

"Quit talking in puzzles, Severus." Draco said sharply. "You know I hate it."

"You never were-" Severus began, but Hermione cut in the middle with a "Just answer, Severus."

Severus ran his left hand through his hair and shoved his right hand into his pocket. He shook his head wearily. "To be truthful, I don't know anything more than you do. All I know is that this is definitely Albus."

"And how do you know that?" Draco asked.

Severus answered, saying that he had known Albus far too long to not be able to identify him, but as to what was happening, he was just as clueless as they were.

Hermione turned hesitantly to Dumbeldore. "So, you are Professor Dumbeldore then?"

Albus nodded. "Indeed, Hermione."

"I'm sure everyone would want to know what you're doing inside Potter then." Draco prompted, still not quite believing all that was happening. "What did you do to Potter?"

"I'm sure they do, but it's not so much what I did to Harry as what you did to him."

"What do you mean? Draco's eyes were narrowed. His eyebrows were furrowed and creases were appearing on his forehead.

"It was you-Draco-you killed Harry. It was not me you killed on the tower that fateful night. it had been Harry. I never died." Albus said calmly.

"No!" Draco flung Albus across the floor. Hermione watched with widened eyes as Draco roughly pushed him against a tree. "That is preposterous! Why do you accuse me of every murder to have ever been committed?"

Severus walked over to Draco and stood protectively over him. "Explain yourself!" he ordered, his eyes flashing menacingly and for the first time since Hermione had met him again, she could see some life in his frail form. She could finally see that the old Severus was yet to be gone completely. "I know without doubt that you are Albus, but you must have been consumed by audacity to accuse Draco of a murder he never committed!"

Albus smiled wanly. "Ever the hot-tempered one, I see."

He settled himself on the forest floor with casual elegance that only Albus seemed to be able to muster and beckoned for the rest to join him. Hermione was the first to do so-although tentatively-before Severus led Draco to sit down beside her. Severus left Draco's crutches beside him before placing himself beside them. Albus waited till he had everyone's attention before speaking in a clear tongue, "None shall know where the other is till one ceases to exist-do you recognize these words, Draco?"

Draco looked up suspiciously before nodding. "It's part of my prophecy." He muttered through clenched teeth. "I suppose that's supposed to prove me Potter is dead?"

"Indeed yes. Does it though?"

Draco chose not to answer the latter and instead asked, "And how did that happen?"

Albus paused. "That, my boy, was my fault. You would remember on the day you murdered me that Harry and I had gone out for awhile. Well, that fact is, I had foolishly thought that your prey would be Harry as always and not me. I admit, Draco you had me hoodwinked. Being as weak as I already was, I had absolutely no hope that I would be able to save or aid Harry. I persuaded Harry to switch bodies with me. When we reached school, we wanted to use the invisibility cloak to sneak past the death eaters. However, to our dismay, Harry in my tall form could not fit under the cloak.

You came, Draco and Harry being the valiant hero he had always been, stunned me under the invisibility cloak and faced your wand himself."

"I killed Potter, thinking that it was you?" Severus asked. His eyebrows arched.

Albus nodded sadly.

Hermione cried. She broke down, her entire body convulsing in violent sobs. Draco hugged his knees tightly; trying to process the information while Severus hurried over to console Hermione. He was a bit upset that he had killed 'the boy who lived', but that was not what was bothering him. It was more of the fact that he had murdered someone without meaning to and had made it easier for the 'dark' side.

"No…not Harry…why Harry?"Hermione said through muffling tears. She reached for Draco; to hug him and cry on his comforting chest, but Severus pulled her away.

"No, Hermione, it's not safe. Draco is experiencing Regalitus."

Sure enough, Draco was trembling. His veins were bulging against his skin. Hermione could not see much as he was hiding his face between his knees, but she stopped crying, shock overcoming sorrow. "Draco…" she said tentatively. Draco looked up and Hermione gasped- Draco's eyes were translucent white, confirming his state of Regalitus, but his voice was still not as mechanical.

"Hermione…Go away. I need to be left alone, " Draco said in a voice that had the slightest tint of mechanism.

"Control it, Draco!" Albus commanded all of a sudden. He had risen up and for once, everyone could see the full superiority of Albus Dumbeldore ringing in the body of Harry.

Draco nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to shut the corruption out. Tears of pain forced their way out through the corners of his eyes.

Hermione watched in horror. Her wish to be with Draco controlled by Severus's restraining arms.

Bent over double, Draco's entire body convulsed. His stomach lurched and saliva frothed its way out of his mouth. Draco ground his teeth in frustration as he clutched his throbbing head in his hands. It was as if he was controlling something violent, which had its mind fixed on exploding through his body. His veins were surely on fire; it was as if hot lava was coursing through his anemic veins. A snide voice told him to let go; to relent. However, Draco would not. "DO-NOT-SUCCUMB…" he muttered through forced breaths over and over again.

Draco could feel himself losing control and gaining it back over and over again. He fought hard with his own headstrength, but some other unexplainable force was forcing him out of his own head. He could see himself clutching the ground, his nails digging through dirt in frustration. He could feel the pain of his nails pushing hard against his cuticles. His heart was thumping hard against his chest as hot, wet and sticky sweat slicked the back of his neck and his chest.

Draco could see through his bleary vision, Hermione struggling against Severus's grip to get back beside him. Despite himself, he could feel his body easing. He took heed immediately ad pulled all his strength together for a final showdown. He focused all his mind on driving out the monster and just as suddenly as it had started, everything stopped.

Having used every ounce of strength in his possession, Draco rolled over and vomited before blacking out. Severus released Hermione and ran over to Draco with Hermione close behind. She hugged him close to her, feeling his body cold against her warm body. She took off the coat he had given her and wrapped it around him before Severus lifted him and carried him into the castle.

* * *

Draco's eyes fleeted beneath their lids. He could feel warm light shining against his lids. His body was slowly awakening from its slumber. His fingers twitched involuntarily and his hearing tuned in, picking up random snatches of conversation though it was taking his mind some time to process the information. Draco's head felt strangely empty as if every piece of knowledge he had gathered over the years had drifted away when he had fainted. His mind reveled in blissful composure while his body protested in anger.

Draco had to admit; it hurt. Slowly and ever so slowly, he forced his eyes to open. His surroundings were strangely familiar. It was not a forest with trees and plants and grass for flooring. It was a room with concrete slabs for walls and marble tiles for flooring. Draco's eyes focused on a photo in the far end of the room and his mind finally registered on the fact the he was not residing in Hermione's room.

Within moments, the happening of moments ago returned to him. They rushed in, pushing away that moment of blissful composure he had had.

Draco diverted his gaze to the starry night as framed by the windows before turning it to linger on the bushy hair littering the left side of his bed. She was asleep, not doubt exhausted from the day's event. "Hermione," he breathed throatily through a sore throat. He placed his hand gingerly on her head and stoked her hair lovingly. "Thank you." He muttered. Hermione stirred at his touch.

She blinked groggily, rubbing her ryes with her knuckles. Smiling happily as she realized that Draco was awake, Hermione swooped over to his lips gently.

Draco smiled in a strained sort of way, too tired to return the kiss, but happy to have received it. Stroking his lovely hair affectionately, Hermione asked him if he was feeling better.

Draco had no idea what it meant or if he could ever feel that way again, but he replied that he did for her sake. He asked her of Severus's and Albus's whereabouts.

Draco still had slight problems coming to terms with reality. Albus was Harry; Harry was Albus and better still, he, Draco Lucious Malfoy had killed Harry. Fancy killing by a classmate when even the world's most feared wizard could not! Draco smiled ironically.

Hermione answered that Albus and Severus had gone to discuss some very 'important issues'.

"And what are these issues?" Draco questioned.

Hermione shrugged in answer as Draco settled back against his pillow.

Right on cue, angry voices and disputer remarks were heard before Severus and Albus burst through the door. Ignoring Draco's raised eyebrow and Hermione's bewildered look, they continued arguing over Draco's head.

"How is Draco supposed to manage alone there?" Severus shot at Albus.

"Hermione will be there." Albus suggested evenly with an acknowledging glance in said witch's direction.

"And his Regalitus might just pop up anytime…" Severus overruled, making it clear he had not heard a word the older man had said.

"Draco has to learn to control it. There is no point in Draco having a power he does not know to utilize." Albus pointed out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I know what is happening?" Draco asked, trying very hard to sound polite and keep the irritation in his voice at bay.

"Albus here, plans to send you on exile." Severus muttered through gritted teeth.

"It is not exile, Severus. I'm merely suggesting that Draco stay in the Forbidden Forest for some time for safety's sake." Albus said.

"That, is exile." Severus answered shortly and the argument continued again, revealing some facts along the way and confusing and enlightening Draco at the same at the time.

Draco managed to gather vague details about himself being in danger and how he needed to go into hiding if he was to safe his neck. According to Albus, Draco was to stay in the Forbidden Forest with Hermione. Severus, however, wanted to stay with Draco to help him. To this Albus countered that Draco would have to learn to help himself and not to depend on others. Albus further angered Severus by saying that Hermione herself was not to help Draco unless absolutely necessary.

"So, I'm supposed to go hiding?" Draco asked in disbelief.

Albus looked at Draco for a moment, his eyes betraying mild amusement. "Yes, you could put it that way." He said serenely.

Draco swore loudly. He looked at Severus, his eyes pleading with him to say something. Anything. However, Severus had nothing to offer. Defeated, Draco asked, "And when am I to leave?"

"Tomorrow." Albus answered.

Severus laughed sardonically while Hermione offered to pack uncertainly.

At Albus's approval, she began getting off her chair, but Draco stopped her. Hermione looked at Draco. His steely eyes bore hers through his golden bangs. Hermione awaited Draco. "Hermione, do you mind staying in the forest?" he asked seriously.

"No." Hermione replied.

"Despite your pregnancy?"

Hermione hesitated a moment, but then smiled and said, "I'm sure you would take care of me."

Draco nodded and looked at Albus. "I want to marry Hermione in front of the entire school before leaving for the forest." He said firmly.

Hermione smiled, albeit startled by Draco's sudden request. She looked at him and saw him waiting patiently for Albus's response. Hermione followed suit. Albus considered for a moment. He glanced at Severus who nodded his approval, smiling. Albus looked at Draco.

He nodded.

**A/N: YAY! They're going to marry. Let us celebrate. Hated it? Liked it? Well, you're going to have tell me, aren't you! Reviews please! Till the next chapter! Toodles!**


	23. Rapturous Wedlocks

Rapturous Wedlock

Chapter 23

Draco smiled uncomfortably at his reflection, trying to ease that knot in his stomach that seems to appear for every man on his wedding day. He knew, as every man knew, that his nervousness was unnecessary. The marriage would go smoothly without doubt. However, no matter how hard he tried to console himself, Draco could not stop that tiny incessant fear that somehow, inexplicably was creeping through the corner of his heart.

Draco smoothed his coat. He had chosen a green coat with an impeccable silver shirt to go under it. He opted out of the tie at first, but had been forced into a plain green tie by customs. Draco had not done much to his hair and had left it to Hermione's preference of loose and casual. His black leather shoes had been faultlessly polished.

Draco examined his face in the mirror. His eyes sported insomniac red marks from the previous night's lack of sleep. Smiling wryly, Draco had a last go through of his attire before leaving his room to supervise the decorations that were currently taking place in the hall.

* * *

"How's it going?" Draco greeted Severus.

"The decorations or my life?" Severus asked, grinning. He had taken up the task of overseeing the decorations on Draco's behalf and had just been giving a houself hell for not having placed a bauble in the correct corner. This was his godson's wedding and he wanted everything perfect.

Draco laughed. "Both." He replied.

"Well, my life is as infernal as ever, but as for the decorations, you tell me how they're coming along."

Draco took a second to drink in the beauty of the hall. Tables had been moved out and long benches had taken their place. Candles were glinting softly at their perches while wineglasses reflected their light. Simple, yet picture perfect. Draco smirked, some hope that he would not be faced with a faux pas finally cheering him up.

Students were gushing in. they had been told just the night before about the wedding. Most of them had responded with shock while some had regarded it with much distaste. Just then, pansy walked by, throwing Draco a very nasty look, no doubt wishing he would die a horrible death,

The steady rhythm of babble rose until Draco had to shout to make himself heard. Nothing other than the fact that Draco and Hermione were to marry had been said to the students. Confusion, mixed with excitement gave way to the most traditional part of any social gathering-gossip. Clandestine pieces of gossip were exchanged just as furtive glances were thrown Draco's way.

Draco ignored them, donning a façade as if they did not impinge him.

Severus, however, was not having as easy a job. The sudden appearance of their potions master after-according to them- having killed their headmaster had sprung wildfires among the students. A boy had gone as far as to get muster enough fortitude to question Severus. "Professor, aren't you supposed to be in Askaban now?"

The death-glare Severus had given the boy had been bone chilling. It had sent him running to hide behind his girlfriend's dress, who for all that protection offered, looked no less fearful than her boyfriend. Draco had sneered at the boy and smirked at Severus who had merely rolled his eyes in response.

Draco pursed his lips, impatiently waiting the arrival of his bride.

At the very moment, the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and a cluster of girls walked through. Scanning the group, Draco found his beloved walking in slowly, her eyes skimming the crowd for him. Their eyes met and Draco smirked while a light blush tinged Hermione's cheek.

She had been dressed with painstaking precision in a lovely peach-colored dress Draco had chosen for her. Its inner layer was a long dress that ended in twirls at her foot. It was strapless. A translucent shiny material that clasped at the front with a rose for its pendant served as a second layer. It clung to her frame comfortably, accentuating the beauty of her pregnant stomach. Peach colored gloved to match wrapped themselves around her delicate fingers and all the way to her elbows.

A French twist with several stray curls framing her face completed the sensuality.

Hermione walked down the aisle, her eyes never quite leaving Draco's. Draco strode over to where Albus stood waiting for Hermione. Draco shoved his hands into his pockets. At long last, Hermione reached Draco and the pair of them stood together. Draco could sense Albus's rambling, but he was only the least bit bothered. Right now, all he could feel were Hermione's hand in his.

He could not help but notice the little things about Hermione at this point when she was his bride-to-be. He smiled lightly as he saw her hair fluttering on her face and how she occasionally had to push it out of her face or the way she flicked her head sideways to get them out of her face. He watched as she bit her lip lightly. He watched as her eyes would look sideways at him from time to time and blush as he caught her at it.

Hermione's hear was pounding against her chest with a certain vengeance. She was watching Draco through the corner of her eye. He glanced at her occasionally, making her heat flutter and her cheeks grow hot. Hermione smiled nervously and laced her fingers tightly in his.

Feeling it, Draco shifted closer to Hermione till their shoulders were brushing,

"Do you, Draco Lucious Malfoy, promise to love Ms Hermione throughout your married life, care for her, protect her and never let a tear escape her eyes? Do you, Draco Lucious Malfoy, wish to accept the lovely Ms Hermione Granger as your lovely wedded wife?" Albus asked, shaking Draco out of his torrid reverie.

_Trust Professor Dumbeldore to come up with something so completely bombastic. _Draco thought as he replied with a confident I do.

Albus then turned to Hermione. "Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, promise to love Mr Draco throughout your married life, care for him, protect cherish and never let him regret his doubt his choice? Do you, Hermione Jane Granger, wish to accept the young Draco Lucious Malfoy as your Husband?" Albus asked.

Hermione nodded. "I do." She answered.

Albus smiled and Draco found it rather amusing as Harry's lips spoke Albus's words. "I know proclaim you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Hermione stood numbly, not quite comprehending what was happening. It was only sinking in slowly; seeping in bit by bit. _She was married to Draco. Draco was her husband. She had never thought she would actually be able to marry someone, but here she was! _

As for Draco, he need not be told twice. As Hermione stood stumped, he wrapped a strong arm around her and swung her to balance on his left arm. Bending his head slightly, he locked eyes with her for just a moment before claiming her delicious lips in his.

Hermione's senses finally kicked in and she moaned softly such that only Draco could hear it. Draco's grip on her hip tightened. "You drama boy." She said lazily against his lips.

"Now, why would you say that?" Draco asked.

"What was the dip for then?" Hermione asked.

Draco grinned. "You know what?" he asked, raising his head to look at her. the crowd around them had ceased to watch. The noise of chatter rose as Hermione and Draco continued conversing, lost in their own little world of love.

"What?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"You know what."

Hermione smiled. "I do, but I just want to hear you say it."

Draco grinned. "Oh, you little minx!"

"So..."

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Say please."

Hermione puckered her lips. Draco laughed. "That night work under other circumstances, but right now, you are going to have to ask!"

"Fine! Please."

"I love you!"

"That's all? And I had to work so hard for that?" Hermione asked in mock anger.

Draco chuckled. "You have no idea just how much."

"I'm sure it wouldn't disappoint me."

"You're right, Hermione; it wouldn't. I love you to bits and I would follow you to the end of the world to prove my love, if I have to. It sounds clichéd, but it's only true."

"I know." With that, Hermione pulled him closer to her and kissed him once again. "Hermione Malfoy…I like that!" she muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Hated i****t? Liked it? Well, you are going to have to tell me. So, please do review! I know this chapter was all lovey-dovey and lacked action, but I will make it up in the next and I had this feeling that I was postponing their wedding too much. BEAR WITH ME!**

**Toodles!**


	24. Hiding

A/N: Hey all! I just realized my chapters seem to get shorter and shorter! However, I have been getting lots of brain blocks and it is a bit hard writing with them! So, please excuse me! Oh, and it's going to be more action from now on! Whoopee! Look out for the tiny things that might hint at what the horcruxes are going to be! it's all the small stuff…none of the chapters are there for no reason! Have fun and start spotting the horcruxes! You can review them to me! R&R!

**Hiding **

**Chapter 23**

"Let's our last night in this castle." Draco suggested mildly.

Hermione looked up at Draco. Although he had not expressed his feelings, she knew the idea of going hiding filled Draco with disdain. She did not like the idea very much either, but had not opposed to it as badly as Severus and Draco.

She was lying snuggled against Draco's hard chest while he sat up against the bedframe. Draco idly played with a strand of her honey-brown curls, twisting it around his finger. His hand rubbed soothing circles on Hermione's arm. She closed her eyes and kissed him lightly on the jaw.

Slightly dazed by her affection, Draco lightly pressed his own lips to hers. For a heart jolting moment, Hermione returned it slowly before Draco intensified it. Their lips locked tightly and Draco could feel his burning passion. Without any warning, his fingers moved to lift Hermione's nightgown over her head. Hermione knew Draco was going hard and she did not resist. On the contrary, she eased herself out of her nightgown before fiddling with the clasps of his jeans.

Just as the moonlight melted as soon as it touched the giant lake outside, the couple's clothes pooled at the foot of their bed. The bed rocked as they rode each other in a sea of love, sharing their secret knowledge of ecstasy before finally resting in exhaustion.

Draco moved closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. "Goodnight love, I love you." She whispered.

"And I, you." Draco replied softly, his eyes already closed.

* * *

Draco's eyelids flickered as warm lips pressed on them; first the right, then the left. "Goodmorning. Wake up. We'd have to leave in three hours." It was hermione's sweet voice.

Draco opened his left eye and observed Hermione who had clearly just showered. Her hair was wet and she was still dressed in her bathrobe. "That still gives me two more hours of sleep," Draco replied lazily before closing his eyes again.

"Fine then! I'd just have to leave without you, wouldn't I?" she said, turning to leave.

"Oh no, you don't!" Draco pulled her by the arm and back onto the bed.

Hermione struggled, but Draco's strong arms kept her in place and she gave up. Draco buried his nose deep into her wet curls and breathed in the soft scent of her shampoo. Hermione could feel the hair on her neck standing, but she was determined to get him off the bed and she said so.

Uninterested, Draco examined the pale skin of her neck. "Draco?" Hermione called.

Without answering, Draco chose a spot where her neck and shoulder met and kissed it. Instantaneously, Hermione's resistance gave way. "No…don't…please…Draco…" she protested weakly.

Draco smirked before pushing her back onto the bed. "And precisely WHAT are you trying to do, Draco Malfoy?" Hermione gasped as he attacked her bathrobe.

"Making you dirty," Draco replied casually.

"What?" Hermione shrieked before plucking herself out of his grasp and out of his room.

Draco stretched slowly, a handsome smile hanging on his lips, before sauntering to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Just about an hour later, Draco and Hermione stood in front of the Forbidden Forest with their luggage heaped at their feet. The sun had risen fully and its fiery rays beat down on their backs mercilessly. Draco looked at the sky, his hand shading his eyes. "Looks like we've got ample time to get lost and find our way back. Hope Professor Dumbeldore's is good though. Where is he by the way?" Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No idea, but I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Draco nodded. "You had to wake me up early! Now look, even Professor Dumbeldore is late!" he grumbled as an afterthought.

Hermione scanned her surroundings. Spotting Harry's figure, she swatted Draco's hand and pointed it out.

"Finally." He said.

"Goodmorning!" Albus waved cheerily, the sun's rays glistening on his hair. "I see that you're all set to leave. Hope you've eater and are rested because I assure you that it is a long journey up ahead."

Draco nodded brusquely. "Might as well have stayed with Severus."

"What is that, m' boy?"

Before Draco could reply, Hermione cut in, saving the two parties a disagreement. "How far is the hut from here? How do we get out basic necessities?"

Albus seemed to consider the answer for a moment before he finally said, "I'm sure you could make use of the-ah-elements."

"Joy." Draco muttered darkly.

Albus seemed not to have heard this as he reached into his pocket to reveal a small scrap of parchment. He showed it to Draco. On it, there were several squiggly lines and a few marking to indicate rivers, lakes or anything significant. There was not much detail and Draco pointed it out, the slightest sign of impatience in his voice.

"Ahh, well, I did not have enough time, but there should be enough for the two of you to get along." Dumbeldore replied.

Yes, of course! I'm sure it's quite hard to find time to draw a map when you're busy stroking the feathers of a phoenix." Draco said, referring to the headmaster's pet, Fawkes.

Hermione was sure Dumbeldore had heard that, but he pretended not to have and Hermione decided to let it pass. She hoped that tension would lessen soon. Things had not been good between the headmaster and Draco ever since the first had suggested that the latter reside in a forest. Dumbeldore forbidding Severus to accompany Draco to the hut had not made things any better.

Hermione smiled lightly at Draco to ease the tension, but her effort proved useless as Draco picked the luggage and charmed them to become smaller. He fitted them snugly in his pocket and bade farewell to Dumbeldore.

"You're leaving then?" Dumbeldore asked.

"It's about time I do so, isn't it?" Draco replied with a rhetorical question.

Dumbeldore nodded and Draco turned to leave. Hermione said goodbye and was about to follow Draco when Dumbeldore stopped her. "A moment if you may, please." he said.

Dumbeldore motioned for Draco to wait a few yards away and Draco surprisingly obeyed. Hermione reached Dumbeldore with questioning eyes. Dumbeldore bent down and took hermione's hands in between his own. He looked her in the eye and said gravely, "Take care of Draco for me, Hermione. He is in your hands."

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry, Professor. I will."

Hermione left to join Draco and Dumbeldore straightened himself out. "And the world is in his hands." He said softly.

As he watched the two walk, he thought just how best fitting these most unlikely couple were. "I'm sorry I had to do this to you, Draco. These few days in the forest are what is going to play the most crucial part in your defeating Voldermort. You will be able to have full control over not only your powers, but yourself as well. I'm sorry I had to impose this on you, Draco, but it is not safe for you to remain near me." Dumbeldore whispered softly to the passing wind.

**A/N: There, another chapter down. I didn't get that many reviews for the last chapter. Hope response would be better this time. Please review!**


	25. Only A Theory

**A/N: Sorry about that long break in between, but I was having some serious brain blocks for this story. I'm back again, so please read and review!**

**Thank you**

HarryPotterFan12006 Tngirl-No one knows, but since everything has been going topsy-turvy and because they do not really care for Malfoy and Hermione, they just allow it! Only A Theory Chapter 24 

"How long more, Draco?" Hermione grumbled.

It was noon already and the couple had covered closed to a kilometer on foot with only one break in between. The sun was out fully now, but the forest was still relatively dark with just the slightest bit of sunlight having to force its way through the dense canopy. Draco vaguely wondered just how dark it might get at night. Albus seemed not to have taken much effort in maintaining the forest and its greenery grew in turmoil. Trees stood tall with vines snaking around their trunks. Messy masses of grass and undergrowths clumped untidily or spread as messy layers across the ground, forming the forest floor. The oppressing smell of animal droppings and decaying organisms hung heavily in the still, silent air.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and sat down on the protruding roots of a tree. "Tired?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded, resting her head against the hard bark. "Yeah, pregnant woman…"

Draco looked worried. "Are you alright?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed the concern. "I'm sorry I had to drag you down here with me. I thought it might be better than leaving you with rest of the school, but now it looks as if I'm straining you too much."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm being weak. Let's start walking again." Hermione made to get up, but Draco stopped her.

"Have a break first," he said, taking a seat beside her on the root.

Hermione lay her head on Draco's lap. "I wonder what Filch sees in this forest. He's always in and out of it. He takes Madame Norris along with him. The poor thing is lucky not to have gotten lost."

Draco laughed, stroking her hair. "I'm sure there is more to that cat then she lets out. The world is not as innocent as it seems to be, Hermione. you have to learn to expect the evil form the least likely of things."

"Death eater."

"Minx." Draco retaliated.

Hermione pouted. "Am I?"

Draco did not reply; he was not even paying attention to her. His face was screwed in concentration. Shifting Hermione's head, he bent down to feel the ground.

Hermione got up. "What is it, Draco?" she asked.

"Centaurs." He replied tersely.

Right on cue, an arrow went whistling past Hermione's ear, missing it by inches and got stuck in the tree's trunk. Instantly, Draco was at Hermione's side and she instinctively grabbed onto his arm. The couple waited with bated breath as the leaves rustled and sounds of hooves thumping on the ground grew louder.

Before long, a herd of horses with the bodies of humans appeared and surrounded them.

"Stay near me, "Draco whispered to Hermione before standing up and helping her up as well.

Hermione nodded. Previous visits to the forest had told her just how hostile these steeds can get. She rubbed her swollen stomach protectively.

They awaited for a few moments before realizing that the centaurs were not in a hurry to make their appearance. Indeed, they seemed to be content with just watching the pair from afar.

Confused, Draco took Hermione's hand and slowly led her away. He could hear their voices as they whispered among themselves and he had to admit, they frightened him. His free hand tightly gripped his wand and he saw Hermione doing the same.

As they walked, he could have sworn he had seen a pair of yellow eyes glinting in the dark. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rising.

A slow tingling sensation was cruising through his left arm. Within a flash, happening simultaneously, a sharp pain jabbed where his dark mark lay on his arm and the images of Voldermort touching his arm swept through his head. He let go off Hermione's hand and clutched his head to feel the cold sweat slicking his forehead.

His knees buckled beneath him and he hooked his arms even more tightly around his crutches. It caused the muscles in his shoulder and arms to ache, but he did not loosen his grip until his knees stopped buckling. Hermione was looking at him curiously. Draco dropped his crutches and her hugged her, suddenly wanting her soothing voice to comfort him.

Soon enough, he let go off her and she enquired as to what was wrong. Draco shook his head, not really feeling like retelling everything. "Nothing…let's carry on."

And they continued walking.

* * *

"Oh well, we're here." Draco announced in his false chirpy voice.

He referred to a small clearing in the depths of the woods. There was not much to say about it; it was just an ordinary clearing to say the most though. However, Hermione had noted on the way that there was a small, narrow river in case they needed water. The canopy was less dense here and a thin ray of moonlight streamed in, forming the grass patch directly beneath it to go silver. This part of the forest was a bit eerie and the oppressing stillness of the silence surrounded them.

Draco walked over to where the beam of sunlight met the ground. He observed the ground for a bit before suggesting that they reside there.

Hermione walked over. She looked at the ground suspiciously and stamped before announcing that the ground was a bit too hard to pitch a tent.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter since we aren't setting up tents." Draco replied solemnly.

Hermione eyed Draco as if he was crazy. "Surely, you are not suggesting that we stay here in the open without even a tent for protection."

Draco shook his head slowly, his eyes glinting mischievously. It finally dawned on Hermione what he on about. "No way!" she exclaimed.

"I thought it might be hard for you to crawl in and out of tents while you're pregnant." Draco explained calmly with a small smile crafting his handsome lips.

Hermione could not believe her ears. "Show me!" she squealed.

Draco put his hands into his pockets and out came a miniature hut. "It is my holiday home from when I was young. Father did not like to camp in tents. He brought this little hut along and stayed in it. There aren't that many facilities though. We'd still have to get water fr-" but he stopped as Hermione pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

She turned away, but he caught her by the arm saying, "Come back and finish what you started."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Draco had cast a spell on the small hut to make it bigger and shifted their luggage into it. There was only one room with random pieces of cutlery and a sink tat needed water to be refilled into its basin everyday inside, together with a smaller room adjacent that had just a small bed.

Draco took off his glove and looked at his misty hand. He tried concentrating on activating his Regalitus. He had o idea how he was going to do that, but he was determined to try anyway-after all, that was what he was here for.

Draco stared at the icy mist steadily till her could picture it in his head. He willed his hand to change color. He put his heart on it. He thought he noticed his hand change color after about five minutes, but before anything else could happen, he heard Hermione call for him.

Grabbing his crutches, Draco hurried to see what was wrong.

Draco chuckled. His wife seemed to have a very soft side to herself that she steeled in front of the rest of the world. He stamped his left crutch in the mouse's direction and it scooted off promptly. "Since when have you been afraid of the vermin family?"" he asked her.

Hermione blushed furiously, but tried to cover up: "Who said I was? I was just-uh-testing you!"

Draco laughed and Hermione joined in. "You were never afraid of the Weasel's rat though, Scavenger wasn't it?" he asked.

"It's Scabbers, Draco!" Hermione berated affectionately. "And besides, I'm only afraid of wild animals. Scabbers was domesticated!"

"Not to mention human-" Draco added. A sudden thought had struck him.

Her stroked his chin as he thought. His eyebrows were furrowed and Hermione noticed him poised still on his crutches. Her smile faltered lightly. "What's the matter, Draco? Are you alright?" she asked, finally getting off the chair.

Draco awoke to the real world. He hobbled over to the chair and sat down, holding himself up becoming a chore.

"I was just thinking…Father once told me that the reason the Dark Lord did not just die when Potter defeated him all those times was because he did some sort of dark magic on himself. Apparently, he produced something called a Horcrux."

"I've heard of that! You split your soul and store it in various places or objects. It's like a sort of backup life. So, you can never really die as long as one of your soul is alive." Hermione said, getting excited over being able to display her acquired knowledge.

Draco smiled slyly. "Ever the know-it-all, I see!"

Hermione turned red and playfully punched Draco's arm. "Go on." She added.

"Where was I?"

"He produced a Horcrux."

"Ah yes! Here's the catch- he did not produce just one Horcrux. No, he was too greedy; insatiable. He produced not one, not two, but seven Horcruxes!"

"What?" Hermione could not believe her ears. "What a argh!" she shuddered, unable to find the right words to describe Voldermort.

"So, to kill him, we'd have to hunt down all his Horcruxes and destroy them. Potter destroyed one and Professor Dumbledore another. I destroyed one more and from what you've told me, you destroyed another by killing Krum. That leaves us with three more. Of them, one is probably the official one that is the Dark Lord himself. So, there are two others."

"Okay…but Draco, why the sudden need to tell me all of these?" Hermione asked, rather confused.

"It's just this brainwave I got while watching that rat. I was just thinking…the Dark Lord is a very cautious guy. He probably would not leave his horcruxes lying on the ground for people to destroy. He'd probably keep them close by."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You don't mean Peter Pettigrew?" She asked, finally catching up with Draco's trail of thoughts.

Draco nodded slowly, his gray eyes shining with malice rather than excitement. "Peter Pettigrew. You're almost there, but not quite."

Hermione could not quell her curiosity. "What else then?"

Draco looked at Hermione, his face impassive. "Did Potter ever tell you of Peter's arm?"

"The one Voldermort gave him after he had cut off his arm?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yeah that one. You and I both know that the Dark Lord's generosity does not extend to the level of handing out hands, even to his own followers." "So you're suggesting that he made a Horcrux and planted it on Wormtail?"

"You call him that?" Draco asked, laughing.

"Yeah, it's what Harry's dad and his friends called him." Hermione replied quickly, unfazed. "So, you're suggesting that Voldermort planted his Horcrux on Wormtail?"

"Well, it is a possibility."

"Does Wormtail know of this?"

"I'm not quite sure, but knowing the Dark Lord as I do, I'd say not."

"So, Wormtail bears a part of the Dark Lord without knowing it?"

"Yeah, but is' only a theory. So, don't get excited. Id' still have to talk to Severus about it."

"And Professor Dumbeldore." Hermione added, aware of the response.

"Do I have to?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes." Hermione said firmly.

"I'll owl Severus and you Professor Dumbeldore." Draco instructed.

"That's settled then." Hermione replied.

"So, is there dinner or are you starving me?' Draco asked immediately, changing the subject.

**A/N: I am finally done! Sorry about the long wait! I started on this ages ago, but had lots of dumb stuff cropping up in the middle like a competition, a FEW exams and projects! Phew! So, please tell me how it is!**


	26. Would You?

**Would You?**

**Chapter 25**

"Hermione, look at that!" Draco cried, pointing to the distance.

Hermione and Draco has owled their respective consultants and they had agreed to meet at Severus' hut in the evening. It had only been midday when Draco had suggested a torrid walk together amongst the lush greenery before making their way to Severus' hut. To this, Hermione could not help but comply and they had packed some food to bring along.

Presently, the pair had sauntered into the denser part of the forest that led to Severus' hut. Hermione did not know much, but she was sure they were not to far away. Apparently, Draco seemed to have spotted something. He seemed excited, but Hermione failed to see anything of interest.

"What is it, Draco?" she asked.

"There! Come on, Hermione! Can't you see that rat there?"

Hermione looked at Draco disbelievingly. She knew Draco to be rather random, but this was completely insane. "You are ogling at a rat?" she asked.

Draco paused as if reconsidering the idea. "Good question…" he wavered for a moment before saying, "And the answer's a yes!"

Hermione laughed. Grinning, Draco seized her hand, pulling her to where he had seen the rat. Panting, they came to halt where Hermione finally saw what had obviously excited Draco. However, the 'spectacle' failed to amaze Hermione-it was merely Madame Norris chasing a rat.

"Draco…" Hermione sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, distracted. He was staring fixedly at the rat and Madame Norris and for some random reason, the two had stopped fighting to stare back at Draco.

Hermione laughed. "Since when did you start loving animals?"

Draco came crashing back to reality. Realizing he had just been insulted, he hastened to get back with one of his own comebacks. "Since the day I began loving you," he replied, smirking.

Hermione pouted. Draco laughed. "Let's go see Severus-its about three in the afternoon already."

Hermione agreed.

"That rat did look rather familiar though." Draco said and Hermione punched him lightly before helping him amble once more.

* * *

"Severus!"

"Draco, you're here already!" Severus exclaimed.

Draco shifted his weight on his crutches so that he could thump Severus' extended fist with his own. "Yeah, I decided to pop in early to catch up with you for awhile first."

"That sounds good. I'll fix you something to eat then."

"Don't fret; Hermione has packed food for us. Where's Frau?"

"In her room."

Draco hobbled over to Frau's room with Hermione by his side.

Frau was the same as ever and all Draco and Hermione could do was to sit beside her in silence. The time came when they heard voice emerging from the living room.

"Let's go." Draco said and Hermione helped him up.

They were greeted by Albus Dumbeldore-and to Hermione's dismay-Ron! Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Ron. "What are you doing here?" she asked hesitantly. She had not spoken to Ron since when they had broken up.

Ron shrugged. "I thought its about time we patched things up." He said uncertainly.

Hermione looked at Draco for comfort and saw him ogling at Ron. He looked at briefly and shrugged his shoulders as if to say "its up to you".

"Who told you of my whereabouts?' she asked, buying time.

Albus stepped in at this point. "Ron here noticed you missing from school and asked me where you were. He said he wanted to apologize to you. Well, I'll leave the two of you to talk it over before w start." Albus stopped and looked at Hermione and Ron pointedly.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes at Ron before dropping onto a chair Severus offered. "Thanks, Severus." He muttered.

Several minutes of silence passed by with Hermione staring at Ron and vice versa. Hermione's heard was beating furiously and she longed to break the silence. She was quite ready to forgive Ron-she just did not want to come over as a pushover. "So…" she began, hoping to start Ron off.

Hermione waited for him to continue.

"Can we be friends again?" Ron looked up. "I mean we don't have to be in a relationship-I know you're with Draco and I swear I won't intrude. Professor Dumbeldore just told me of Harry's death. Shouldn't we at least remain friends? He wou-would not have wanted us to be enemies-her-Hermione, what do-" but Ron was cut off his babbling by Hermione who had come forward to embrace him.

"I can't believe this-I thought you'd never understand." Hermione rambled.

Ron looked at Draco who nodded curtly, before he patted Hermione on the back and hugged her. Soon Hermione returned to Draco's side. Draco took a deep breath and asked, "So, does this mean we're including Weasley in our little secret?"

"Can we?" Hermione asked in general.

Everyone looked at Draco, anticipating a reply. Draco jerked his head to a sharp nod and said, "Prove yourself worthy of my approval."

Hermione squealed and hugged Draco while Ron smiled gratefully. Everyone huddled around that chair Draco was seated in and in no time at all, Draco's theory was unveiled. Albus nodded thoughtfully and shifted himself closer to where Severus was standing beside Draco. "What you say does make sense, but I was actually thinking of Nagini. I've told Potter this before as well, but before we could explore the idea further, he had died. We know that it is very rare that Voldermort-get over it Ron-" Albus said as he saw Ron flinch- "lets anyone as close to him as he has allowed Nagini. Indeed, he seems rather fond of the reptile and tapping in on Draco's theory that Voldermort does not carelessly leave his possessions lying around, I'd say that snake is another possibility."

Severus was listening intently and as soon as Albus was done, he began talking. "Albus, I'm not saying that what you say is entirely wrong because I would not know. However, during my servitude of the Dark Lord, he's always mentioned that Nagini is his source of power. I investigated as much as I could and discovered that Nagini's venom is rather valuable. Apparently, the venom is what kept that Dark Lord alive in his times of exile."

"Ahhh…of course the elixir to rebirth. Tom told me about the research while at school, but I dismissed it as highly ambitious. Clearly, I was wrong. Voldermort must have pursued the research despite my discouraging him…" Albus wondered out loud.

"How does it work?" Ron asked, looking as if he had difficulty understanding all that was being exchanged.

Severus shrugged while Albus admitted that he had no idea. Draco however, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, "I've heard of it. I heard the Dark Lord discussing it with Pettigrew once. From what I heard, I gathered that it serves as a more advance method in producing Horcruxes. Because you are shredding souls, you are dividing your power's worth among the soul. This results in lesser power in each soul. The Elixir to Rebirth however, lets you multiply your soul, thus you still have an equal amount of power as you had before the separation."

Albus nodded slowly, digesting everything. "Do you know anything else about it?" he asked.

If Draco was confused, he did not show it. "I do know quite a lot about it." He answered.

Albus strode over and bent down such that his icy gaze pierced into Draco's stormy ones. "Do you know how to make it?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Hermione was sure Draco must have felt at least a bit of confusing, but the only proof of that was the slight turbulence in his eyes. Indeed, when he spoke, his words were still perfectly enunciated. "I know most of it, but getting a similar snake's venom is vital. Why does it matter though?"

Albus paved Severus's hut quietly, deep in though. With his hands clasped behind his back, he whispered to himself while everyone else watched. Draco impatiently drummed his fingers on the arm of thechair he was sitting on. "Is he going to say anything at all?" he whispered to Hermione.

"I hope he does. He's wasting my time." Severus said, overhearing Draco's remark.

Hermione smiled wanly. "Seems as if he's thinking of asking me to produce a Horcrux of myself." Draco joked.

Albus topped dead in his tracks and turned just his face to look at Draco. "Would you?"

**A/N: Alright, so that's the question I'm leaving you guys first. This time round, I'm going to have to refuse to update the story till I get at least ten reviews! I realized you readers don't like to review! So go review! THANKS!**


	27. Reviews

Hello!

This is just a reminder to tell you guys to review! I have only gotten one review so far. Seriously, when you read a story, good or bad, it forms an opinion and I want to know what yours is of my story. So please enlighten me with your reviews! I'll drop the expectation to 5! Hope this motivates you guys to review more!

Thanks!

Anno Domini


End file.
